The Softest Light
by blueidpanda
Summary: JacobxOC What happens to Jacob after Eclipse. Will he ever find true love again? Or will his heart be forever broken. Rated M for future chaps!
1. The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters

* * *

"Mom, I'm going for a hike!" I called, as I pulled on my big brown hiking boots and laced them up.

"Ok, but be careful, and make sure to take plenty of water, and a snack in case you get hungry, and-" my mother tittered.

"I know mom, don't worry, I'll be back for dinner," I told her, glancing at her frowning face as she watched me from the kitchen.

"You better be," she scolded, her graying curls bouncing with disapproval. I was always jealous of her hair, hers was always curly unlike mine, which was pin-straight and unable to be styled any other way (trust me, I've tried). I was glad however that I had her eyes. They were a rich, warm, chocolate brown, with a hint of caramel, and they bore into me now, trying to keep me within the boundaries of the yard.

"I will mom, stop worrying, I'm seventeen," I told her with a reassuring smile. She returned it, but shook her head nonetheless.

"I know honey, but you're my youngest, I can't help but want to protect you."

"I know mom, but as I said, I'll be back before dinner," I repeated, standing up and grabbing my backpack.

"Ok, see you later," she sighed, finally giving in as she turned around to work on whatever she was making. So I took this opportunity and hurried out the door before she could persuade me to stay.

The day was sunny and warm, a typical summer's day in California. I walked brusquely towards the forest that loomed ahead of me across my neatly paved driveway. As usual, I turned my head to the right to get a glimpse at the glistening ocean. Maybe I'd come back early for a swim, I could never resist.

Yet right now, I had an objective, so I shook my head and focused on the forest.

I knew it fairly well. My older brothers used to take me with them on hikes and leave me there to find my own way back. So naturally, my survival skills began to kick in and thankfully, I eventually found home.

Today felt different however, the forest didn't seem so familiar today, like something happened in the eighteen hours I hadn't been in it.

I wasn't a fearful person by nature, so I swallowed down my uneasiness and ducked into the dense trees.

As soon as I did, the sounds of the churning ocean were almost immediately cut off. Only to be replaced by the sounds of the forest.

I stood still and listened for a minute, hearing the songbirds composing their melody of tweets and squawks. The rustle of the leaves on the forest floor as a squirrel scuttled across it. Nothing in the way of sound seemed to be different, but the air felt thicker, denser, like a thick wooly blanket was laid over the scene.

I took a few steps, adding the crunch of branches and underbrush below my feet to the other sounds. Nothing changed, the birds still sang, and the squirrel still scurried, faster than before, but scurrying nonetheless.

'What are you afraid of, you idiot?' My mind asked me, I shrugged my shoulders. 'Then get moving!' It ordered, I obeyed, beginning to walk swiftly through the trees. 'That's right, there's nothing to be afraid of,' I told myself. 'It's just me and all the little critters.'

I held onto that thought as I crunched my way loudly through the forest, disturbing the peaceful rhythm it once was.

I walked quite a ways, probably less than halfway in, but it was still farther than my usual treks. So I decided to take a rest and eat the sandwich my mom made me pack.

I quickly found a fallen tree that my brothers and I used to play on, sat on it, pulling my backpack off my shoulders, and set it on the mossy ground.

I then looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly noon. No wonder I was hungry, I'd been walking for nearly four hours. I sighed, un-zipping my backpack to retrieve my sandwich and a bottle of water.

Then a loud crunch made me look up abruptly. I spun my head all around, but I saw nothing except the trees. My eyes narrowed, but I looked back down at my backpack. _Crunch._ I looked up once again, still nothing, back to my backpack. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _This time I kept my eyes up, peering all around me. The sound was definitely not from a squirrel this time, but something bigger, much bigger.

I twisted my head in every direction, but still saw nothing, I began to get annoyed. Maybe it was one of my friends playing a bad trick on me; they knew I was always in the woods.

"You guys, if you're trying to scare me it isn't working. So make it easier on yourselves and come on out," I called. There was no response, just silence. I clenched my teeth together and stood up.

"Are you a scaredy cat or what?" I asked loudly, hoping it would lure them from their hiding place. It was not response, but a crunching began off to my left. I whipped my head around to look in that direction.

What I saw made my breath catch in my throat and my eyes to grow wide.

There in front of me, about ten feet away, stood a huge wolf. No, not huge, that was much too small a size to describe this massive creature. Yes, massive was the word, definitely massive.

It towered above my by at least three to four feet. Its shoulders were as wide as nearly four of me stood in a row. The haunches were big and obviously full of muscle as the russet-colored fur quivered over it.

When I finally remembered how to breathe my mind shifted into third gear. 'What is this thing? Why is it here? Where did it come from? Why is it so _huge_?'

I internally slapped myself for my idiocy. I could answer those questions later, but right now, I needed to get out of here! I tried moving my feet, but I was so frozen in shock and horror that I had no control over my body.

'Now what was I going to do?' I tried to think logically, but how could you be logical when faced with something that looks as if it could be right out of a horror film?!

I pushed that thought away and tried anyway. To me it seemed I only had three options, die, try to move and run home, or reach my phone and call 911.

I definitely was not going to settle for number one, but number two seemed impossible. So that left me with number three.

I began to focus on moving my fingers, and to my great relief, they moved.

The creature was too enthralled with my face to realize what my hands were doing as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I pulled it out swiftly, dialed the number and held it to my ear.

The creature noticed that, and what happened next took only a split second to play out.

It crouched immediately into an attack stance and lurched towards me. I gasped, but too soon, it hit me with the force of a cannon, sending my phone crashing into a tree as it smashed to pieces. I was then slammed flat into the ground and stars broke my vision as a pounding throb began in the back of my head. I groaned, my eyes shut tight in agony. I kept them closed, waiting for my death that seemed eminent… but nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes a crack, wondering if I'd already died, but death shouldn't be this painful.

What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

**A.N. **_Ok folks, I was just recently re-reading my first few chapters, and I have discovered that they were pretty bad, so I decided to go back and fix them. So here is the first chapter revised. _


	2. My wolf friend

**My Wolf Friend**

The wolf was standing over me, it's nose only an inch from mine as it whined. It was as though it were saying sorry for hurting me. I stared up at it, soon forgetting the sound. I was too entranced by it's eyes. They were oddly human as I inspected those big black orbs. They seemed to flash and smolder as they radiated apology.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" I asked as the realization struck me. It's eyes closed as it's head shook from side to side, I watched in awe, it could understand me? It's eyes opened again and it looked down at me, inspecting me.

Then, it' tongue rolled out and licked my face from chin to hairline. It surprised me, but I laughed, it acted like a puppy!

"What was that for?" I laughed, wiping the slime off my face with the back of my hand and then wiping it off on my jeans. A low throaty sound emitted from it, it sounded like a laugh.

"Wow, a gigantic wolf is laughing at me, that's got to be a first" I giggled, sounding slightly mad, maybe I was, I could believe that.

The creature continued to laugh as it ran it's muzzle against my cheek, the fur was really soft. I couldn't help myself as I reached up and stroked it's course, but soft, fur. It glided easily through my fingers, a perfect texture. As soon as I started, it made a kind of purring sound that sounded like pleasure. I felt it's nose bury itself into my hair, breathing deeply.

"You know, you're not so scary" I told the wolf, it laughed again. "And I cant' believe I'm talking to a gargantuan wolf" I told it, it scowled playfully at me "What? Not my fault, but I think I'm going mad" I said, it shook it's head.

"Like you would know" I said, it laughed, I pouted. "Hey, you think you can let me up so I can eat my lunch? I'm really hungry" I said, it nodded. It then stood up straight and moved away from me. I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head, I had a nice goose egg.

"Ya, thanks for nearly giving me a concussion" I said, but ruined my anger by grinning. It's face turned apologetic again and I shook my head.

Slowly, very slowly, I pushed myself up and made to stand, but wobbled slightly and almost fell over. The wolf hurried over and pushed me back up, letting me use it's muzzle as support.

"Thanks" I muttered, as it helped me back to my log where my half-opened backpack sat. I dropped onto it and dug in my by backpack for my sandwich and water. Once out, I carefully un-wrapped it and took a bite. I didn't pay much attention to the food, but watched the wolf as it scoured the ground for something to eat too.

"Uh...hey, you want my other one?" I asked, it turned to look at me. My mom always packed me two, but I normally ate one, so the other would usually spoil. It slowly approached me and I pulled out the other sandwich, unwrapped it, and held it out to it. The wolf sniffed it curiously, then opened his mouth and took it, swallowing it whole.

"Sorry, that didn't help much, did it?" I asked sheepishly, it shook his head, but smiled. Well, it looked more like a grimace, except for the fact that it's tongue lolled comically out, I laughed. I then glanced down at my watch, it was now 1:00. If I had to make it back before dinner I'd better start trekking.

"Sorry to break this meeting up, but, I've got to be home at five thirty at the latest" I told the wolf. It grinned again, sitting down on it's front paws and flicking it's head.

"Wait, you want me to get on your back?" I asked, slightly scared of that idea, but excited in a way. He nodded, I thought for a moment, then approached him, pulling myself up onto it's massive back.

"Ok, I'm ready, just don't kill me" I said, burying my face into it's neck. It just laughed again then, it was running. No, not running, it was too smooth, flying was a better word. But the only reason I knew we were even moving at all was the wind on my back and the wolfs powerful muscles working beneath me. I had a strange urge to peak and check how fast we were moving, but my better judgment told me to keep it down.

Then it seemed, as though in a matter of minutes, we were at the edge of the forest by my house.

"Wow, that was fast" I muttered as I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 1:20. The wolf chuckled again as I carefully slid off it's back.

"Well, now I'm early" I said simply, debating whether or not I should go inside or stay with my new found wolf friend. I was afraid that if I left I would never see it again.

"Um, are you going to be around here for a while?" I asked softly, turning to look at the creature that now lay curled up on the bare earth. It grinned again and nodded, I smiled happily.

"Ok, well, I'll be right back then ok, I'll go see if I can hunt you up some food" I said, then burst through the tree's and hurried into the house.

"Well, you're home early" my mother observed.

"Ya, I'm kind of hungry" I said as I slipped my boots off and hurried to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to pack a snack" she said sternly, turning away from the TV to look at me. I had to think fast, and I needed an excuse for the massive quantities of food I'll be bringing.

"I did, but Danny and his friends showed up, and you know how hungry they can get" I said, rolling my eyes for an added effect.

"Ok, ok, you should've just told me. Make sure you tell him I said hi, and make enough sandwiches, those kids can eat" she smiled, I smiled back then turned to the fridge. I quickly pulled out our half a ham we had, a package of cheese, two loaves of bread, and a bottle of mustard.

My sandwich excursion took longer than I thought, and by the end of it I had twenty sandwiches made and wrapped. I then fetched my backpack and managed to cram them and ten water bottles into my backpack.

"Bye mom!" I called as I slipped back into my boots and grabbed my load.

"Ok, make sure you're back for dinner!" she called as I hurried through the door and back into the woods. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the big wolf sitting there.

"Hey, I hope this'll be enough" I said, kneeling down and opening my backpack. I pulled out a sandwich and un-wrapped it, holding it out to him. The wolf took it an gobbled it down hungrily.

The process of feeding the wolf took time too, thanks to me wrapping each of them. The whole process took until about five, by which time I was pretty tired, and getting close to my curfew.

"Well, I've got to get back inside" It old the wolf, re-packing my backpack so I could take it inside. It nodded it's mammoth head and curled once again onto the ground. A signal telling me that he'd be there when I woke up.

"Night" I said, bending down to kiss the tip of his nose. His eyes flashed with some unknown emotion as he licked my cheek. I giggled, then went through the tree's with a wave, already wishing tomorrow had come.


	3. Jacob

**Jacob**

For the next week and a half I spent every day in the woods with the wolf. I was beginning to wish that he could talk though, it was kind of weird being the only one talking. It was weird hearing other voices too, so when I heard his voice, as I was fixing my car, it came as a surprise.

"Hey, you need any help?" came an attractive male voice. I jumped slightly and rolled out from under the car, only to look up at the most breath-taking man I've ever seen. I felt my mouth drop open as I took in his tall lean figure.

He had smooth reddish-brown skin that was pulled over finely-toned muscles that were clearly visible because of his lack of a shirt. His hair was shaggy and about ear-lobe length. It was a deep smooth black that matched his eyes. His eyes...they made me do a double-take. They were dark, and so familiar as they looked down at me, a smirk gracing his lips.

"N-not really, I know how to fix it" I said after shaking my head a few times.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, inspecting my car.

"I was just about to put a donut on the exhaust to dull the sound" I told him, sitting up and wiping my greasy hands on a cloth.

"Well, why don't you let me do it?" he asked, my eyes narrowed.

"No, I'll do it" I said sharply. I hated when men thought women couldn't do any 'manly' jobs like fixing a car.

"Uh, I'm sorry if that offended you. I was just being courteous" he shrugged, but looked genuinely sorry.

"Sure, whatever. If you want something to do, then watch" I said, then laid back down and rolled back under the car.

He did just that. I felt his eyes on my face, which I tried to ignore and pay attention to the job, but it was easier said than done. I then felt his hands enclose around mine, helping me get the ring in place I jumped slightly.

"Are you ok? You're burning up!" I cried, banging my head on the car.

"I'm perfectly fine, is your head ok?" he asked, pulling me out from under the car and pressing his scorching hands to my now throbbing head. If felt good, and oddly comforting.

"Uh, ya, I'm fine. Why are you here anyways?" I asked. It was a little odd that a random guy would come up and offer to fix your car.

"I was just passing by, and it looked like you needed some help, so I came to offer it. But obviously it was unnecessary" he explained with a smile.

"Um, ya, well, you can help me now, I need to go grab some ice" I said, slowly standing up.

"Ok" he said, and immediately laid down and got to work.

Meanwhile, I went inside and grabbed a bag of ice, holding it to my forehead as I went back outside.

"I'm almost done" he announced from under the car as I approached.

"Ok, um, thanks" I said, even though he was the one who made it worse in the first place.

"Ya, it was the least I could do for giving you a bump on your head" he chuckled, finishing up and rolling out.

"You know, you never did tell me your name" I commented as he wiped his hands and sat up.

"Oh, I'm Jacob" he said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Drina" I told him, taking his burning hand.

"Drina, I like that. It's very...original" he said, I chuckled. I had never particularly liked my name because it _was_ so out of the ordinary, but I got over it.

I then looked into his eyes again. Why were they so familiar? I hadn't even realized I had leaned toward him. I was now on my toes with my hand against his fiery chest.

"Oh, uh, sorry" I said, moving away.

"D-Drina, could I show you something?" Jacob asked softly.

"Um, sure" I said cautiously, a little confused, I still didn't know this guy. But oddly, it felt as though I've known him all my life. So I followed him into the woods, my heart pounding. What was going to happen?

He spun suddenly around to face me, a pair of denim pants in his hand.

"Could you hold these?" he asked.

"Um, sure" I said, taking them.

"Drina, I'll understand if you don't like me after this, or you're afraid, I respect that. But please, don't shut me out of your life completely, I just couldn't bare it" he said softly. I stared at him in shock. What in the world was he talking about? "Watch" he said, taking a few steadying breaths. Then suddenly, he began to grow, his figure contorting. Russet-colored fur sprouted rapidly from his skin and his back hunched and arched. Where the man Jacob once stood was now my wolf friend. I stood speechless, staring at him in awe. He was a... werewolf!


	4. Unexpected

A.N. I do not own the characters you recognize from Twilight, only the one's you don't! So please R&R!!

_**Unexpected**_

"J-Jacob?" I whispered.

He nodded his huge head solemnly. Why wasn't I scared? This should frighten me, terrify me…but it didn't. All I felt was shock and relief. Shock by the fact that he had just morphed into _my wolf, _and relief that two of my favorite things were actually one.

A grin spread across my face at this point, Jacob cocked his head in confusion.

"So…you're a werewolf," I stated, he nodded, still confused. "Well, I kind of figured something was up with you. I mean, wolves don't normally get as big as you," I explained.

He continued to stare at me in shock, then grabbed his pants from my hands with his teeth and hurried into the woods. I stood still as I waited, trying to make myself even a little bit afraid of what I had just witnessed, but I felt numb, with what I didn't know. Was it fear? Shock? Or something else?

"Y-you're not afraid?" Came a voice, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped and turned to see Jacob, his face torn.

"Um, I don't think so, but I am a little shocked," I admitted.

"God…" he muttered, then reached out to me and pulled me to his chest.

I blushed furiously as his arms constricted around me and he buried his face into my hair.

"Jacob?" I asked, confused by his reaction.

"I'm sorry, but please, _please_, let me hold you," he whispered, I nodded, letting his radiating heat surround me.

We stood there for the longest time, his fingers stroking and twisting my waist length hair.

All too soon he began to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back to me. I don't know why I did except for the fact that the heat was surprisingly comfortable.

"So, you do like it as much as I do," he chuckled, pulling my body flush to his.

"Mmhm," I mumbled, pressing my face into his shoulder. His woodsy, musky scent filled my nose, pricking my curiosity to take another whiff. I breathed again, and again, until my mind was thoroughly numb. I didn't want to move an inch, but my mother's car pulling into the driveway brought back my awareness.

"My mom's home," I said, but made no attempt to move, in fact, I held him tighter.

"Yes, she is," he agreed, continuing to play with my hair. "I really like you hair," he commented, bringing a lock of it up to his face as he breathed in deeply. "Mm, you smell like flowers," he stated, continuing to breath deeply.

"Drina?" my mother called, I groaned quietly, burying myself into his warm chest. He laughed lightly, stoking my arm.

"You better go," he told me, I looked up at him in shock.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"I could, but how about we take this slowly?" he suggested. I felt my bottom lip push out into a pout, he laughed again.

"Trust me, I want to take this fast even more than you do. But let's do this right," he whispered.

Wait a minute. Fast? Slow? Dating? _Him?_ I just met the guy today, well technically, and I already want to make-out with him! What's wrong with me?

Even though these thoughts raced through my head, none were valid enough for me to leave the warm circle of his arms. So what if I just met him today? I wanted him! I…loved him? But already? So fast?

"You're right, Jacob," I said, slowly pulling away from him. "I need to think this all out…. Get my head on straight."

"Yes, that's a good idea," he said, his expression serious.

"Thank you, Jacob," I whispered.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Well, goodnight," I said, then began to walk away, but he caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be waiting right here. I promise," he whispered, then let me go and hurried into the forest.


	5. Decisions

A.N. I do not own the Twilight characters! (No matter how much I wish I did!)

_**Decisions**_

When I got into the house I was barely listening to my mother. Even through dinner it was almost unbearable. So by the time I reached the peaceful silence of my room, I sighed with relief. So much had happened today I had to mull it all over or I felt as if my brain would explode from the effort of containing it.

Once I had closed the door firmly on the world I immediately got into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, then curled up on my bed to think.

Jacob, was the first thing that I thought of when I had run out of things to do, even if he was already on my mind, just lurking in the corners, waiting to take the stage.

The big question: What was I gonna do?

Now there's a question. What do you do when an amazingly sexy man comes out of nowhere and tells you he's your wolf friend?

Ya…that said out loud would assure a one-way trip to the psyche ward. Yet somehow, someway, I have to answer that question.

Ok, so let's weigh the pros and cons, that seems a good place to start.

So, his pros…. Well, he's hot, that's for sure. He seems really nice. I like his wolf form even more than his human form…at the moment. He seems to really like me, and he's hot! Oh-wait, I already said that…ok, moving on to cons.

What if he were to hurt me? What about our future? No. No more questions, that doesn't help.

God, I can't come up with any con's that aren't questions! …Now what?

…My conclusion…I'm giving it a shot.

He seems like a nice guy and I really like him. But if things get bad, I'll tell him, he sounds like a person that would be cool with just being friends.

Now I had to tell him, the second step…oh boy.

I sighed, staring up at my dark ceiling as a soft breeze floated in through the screen door.

Then, for a reason unknown even to me, I began to cry.

I cried out of confusion, frustration, and just to cry. I needed a good cry, it was healthy, and it made me feel better, more grounded.

I cried for quite some time, but couldn't manage to cry myself to sleep. Finally, I heard a soft whisper from my door-wall.

"Drina?" Cam Jacob's attractive voice, but it was twisted with pain.

I looked over to the door and found him standing stock-still, his pain apparent on his face as he looked in at me. I quickly got up and went to the door, un-locking it and slipping outside.

"Jacob!" I said happily, throwing myself into his arms, they tightened around me instinctively, pulling me flush to his bare chest. I willing pressed myself against him and his radiating heat.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly, his hands cautious as they twisted into my hair.

"Um, I don't really know, but…I missed you," I said, looking up at his face. His eyes were dark and serious, but my eyes were focused on other things. Like his lips, they were so perfect. Plump and delectable, I wanted to know what was like kissing him.

"Oh god…" he breathed. My eyes quickly shifted to his, but before I knew it, his wonderful lips met mine. I nearly gasped out as I wrapped my arms securely around his neck.

The feel of his lips were amazing as he kissed me gently, testing my desires. So I moved swiftly against his, deepening each kiss, but making the rhythm more fierce. He matched it easily, his lips moving in harmony with mine. I wanted to kiss him for eternity, but sadly, I had to pull away for air.

We stared at each other as our breathing slowly regulated.

"Drina?" Came my mother's voice. I jumped, turning around in fear that she'd seen. She was just walking outside, so I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him around to the other side of the house.

"Drina, what are you doing up so late?" she asked as I came around the corner.

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm sure I'll be fine soon," I told her with a reassuring smile, trying not to look like a deer in the headlights.

"Ok, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked, my heart caught in my throat, even though I knew It was harmless.

"Not really, I'm just worrying about the next school year. It is my senior year," I lied.

"Oh, well don't let it worry you now, you still have the whole summer to go," she reassured me, I smiled weakly.

"Well, get to bed soon, goodnight," she said, heading back inside.

"I will, night," I said, then waited until her door was closed and locked before hurrying back to Jacob.

He was still there, standing stock-still, his arms reaching out to me as a radiant smile lit up his face. I smiled back, it was contagious, as I slid gratefully into the circle of his arms.

"So, I take that kiss to symbolize that you're accepting me, am I right?" he whispered softly into my ear.

"Yes, I am definitely accepting you. How can some one deny you when you kiss them like that?" I asked playfully.

"I can think of one," he said, laughing bitterly. I looked at him questionably, he just shook his head.

"I'll tell you some other time," he told me. "I'm way too happy right now," he smiled.

"Good…. Do you think you can kiss me again?" I asked, a blush ebbing into my cheeks.

"No, anything but that!" He laughed softly, then captured my lips with his own, kissing me sweetly.

When we broke apart this time he took a deep breath and brought his lips to my jaw. I gasped as his lips worked their way up to my ear.

"You should probably get to sleep," he whispered into my ear as he kissed it gently.

"L-like I can get to s-sleep after this," I gasped helplessly, letting him hold me up, he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was so…distracting," he said innocently.

"S-sure you didn't" I stuttered, he laughed lightly and nipped playfully at my neck.

"But you really should get to bed," he told me, but sounded as though he'd like to say here as much as I wanted to.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you out here all alone," I told him, he chuckled, kissing my neck softly, his lips slow against my skin.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he assured me, pulling away to look at my face.

"Alright," I said, then leaned in to place a small kiss on his smooth shoulder.

"Mm, goodnight, Drina," he crooned into my ear. I shivered and pulled slowly away from him, I _was_ tired.

"Goodnight," I told him, pulling away so that our hands were the only things touching.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, then leaned in to swiftly kiss my forehead, and turned and left into the woods.


	6. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Twilight Characters_

* * *

I woke up late the next day, but felt oddly refreshed as I stretched and sat up, peering blearily around my room.

My eyes flicked to my door-wall first. I wasn't expecting Jacob to be there, but I wished he was. When I had successfully confirmed that he wasn't, I inspected the rest of the room.

It was pretty big, especially since my sister moved out. The walls were painted a light blue, because my mom thought this was going to be a boys room. But my sister decked it out with a fun pink, purple, green, and blue border design. I liked my room, and my house for the most part. The only bad thing about it was that it was so empty now that my older siblings were all gone.

Then the smell of breakfast snapped me out of my daydreams. I sat, sniffing for a minute, then stopped mid-breathe. My mom should be at work. So why could I smell breakfast?

I immediately jumped out of bed and hurried out of my room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I nearly gasped.

There across the room, standing, and cooking, in my kitchen, was Jacob. He looked up and smiled at me as he gracefully flipped a pancake.

"I hope you like pancakes and sausage." he said with a wry smile. I stood stock-still, blinking in amazement.

"How did you get inside?" I asked, beginning to cross my living room.

"Oh, your mom let me in before she left. I told her I was one of Danny's friends and I had come to make you breakfast," he smiled. I gaped, I had only mentioned Danny's name once, how could he remember?

"And she believed you?" I asked, extremely shocked.

"Yup, let me right in, but told me that I better not mess up her kitchen," he grinned. I shook my head and closed the gap between us in a few quick strides. He pulled me lightly against him, his face burying into my hair.

"Good morning," I said, tilting my head so I could smile up at him.

"Morning," he responded, his face moving towards mine. I felt his smooth lips touch mine, so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss was just as good, or better, than last night. I swear, I could kiss him all day!

When we broke apart he was smiling. I smiled back, it was contagious.

"I think the pancakes are done," he said, slipping away from me to take them off the griddle. I sighed, leaning back on the counter behind him.

I watched him, noticing that he once again wasn't wearing a shirt. I admired the smooth dips and curves of his back, and noticed how his arm muscles moved in perfect synchronization underneath his russet skin.

"Time for breakfast," he announced, ceasing my admiring as he brought a huge plate of sausage and another of pancakes to the counter I was leaning on. I stared at the massive quantity of food, aghast.

"What's all the food for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, I tend to eat a lot," he said, a light pink coloring his cheeks.

"Oh, ya," I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

I then went around to the other side of the counter and perched myself on a bar stool. He joined me after a moment, sliding the stool as close as he could to me without us touching. I could feel the hair on my arm stand on end, he was so close.

"So, who's Danny?" Jacob asked casually, but I could hear the hidden curiosity.

"My cousin, he lives down the street a ways. He's the same age as me so we hang out a lot," I told him with a grin, grabbing a few pancakes and smothering them with syrup.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen, what about you?" I asked, trying to determine his age myself before he answered. He looked as though he was in his twenties, but from the way he acted, I guessed something like eighteen.

"I'm sixteen," he said, my mouth fell open. This full-grown man who had muscle that could rival a pro-wrestler, was _sixteen?_

"Wow, that's really…unexpected," I said, still in a state of shock.

"Well, I would be almost seventeen, but because of the werewolf gene, I don't age," he told me with a smile. I froze, he doesn't age? Like…he's going to be sixteen forever?

"So, while I'm getting old and wrinkly you're going to look like this?" I asked, feeling extremely jealous.

"Technically, but if we don't phase into a werewolf for a while we'll age again," he said, continuing to smile at my idiotic expression.

"Well that's unfair," I grumbled, stabbing a piece of pancake and eating it, as he ate one whole.

Then I realized something, "Wait…you mean there's more of you?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said 'we'," I reminded him.

"Oh, ya, my pack's back home in LaPush," he told me simply, as though this was to be expected.

"Wait, Pack? LaPush?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Yes, we run in a pack like regular wolves, and LaPush is my home, it's in Washington," he told me.

"Oh, ya, I guess you'd have to come from somewhere," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed. I actually never thought about where he came from, or lived, he just came and swept me off my feet, that's all I knew.

"Yes, I would," he laughed, eating another pancake or two, I couldn't tell.

"Well, you just came so suddenly, I never thought about it," I said in my defense.

"That's true," he nodded, looking a little bit upset by that. "Maybe I should've waited to tell you I was a werewolf," he said thoughtfully, more to himself than me.

"No! I'm glad you told me," I assured him. "I-I was actually sort of…happy," I said, feeling awkward for admitting that.

"Really? Why?" he asked, his face cute confusion, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I really like your wolf form, I guess…I always wanted a dog," I confessed. Jacob burst into laughter, his deep voice cracking slightly.

"I'm not really your typical dog though," he said, his laugher dying enough to speak, I scowled.

"I didn't think that was funny," I told him.

"I did," he said, still grinning broadly.

"I can see that," I bit back, turning to my food and eating more.

"Oh, don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," he said, then ran his hand along my cheek, I shivered, but pretended to not notice. Then all of a sudden he leaned in and we were face to face, our noses almost touching.

"Please forgive me?" He begged, his eyes pleading, I swallowed, I wouldn't give in. So I shook my head, he smiled, then leaned in closer so his lips were just above mine. My breath hitched, sending my heart into a spasm, I shook my head again.

"Please?" he repeated, his breath gently ghosting my lips. A shiver ran down my spine, but I still shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked, looking slightly frustrated now as he set his forehead to mine.

"C-cuz," I croaked, my voice an octave higher than usual, his smile returned.

"I see," he whispered, his lips touching mine, I groaned. He then swiftly pulled away, moving back to his original posture.

"Hey!" I pouted, he smirked.

"If you want a kiss, you have to forgive me," he said.

"Fine! I forgive you," I said quickly, he chuckled, then leaned back in and pressed his lips to mine.

I gasped, my hands coming up to knot in his hair and hold him there so I could kiss him. He smirked into the kiss, basking in the thrill of sweet victory. I didn't care, as long as I got to kiss him I was a happy camper.

"Mmm, we better finish eating," Jacob muttered, as we broke apart for air.

"Just one more," I told him, he chuckled, but complied, pressing his lips softly to mine.


	7. The Beginning of a REALLY Long Day

A.N. As you all know, I do not own the twilight characters, only the ones of my own creation.

After we had finally finished our breakfast, I hurried upstairs to dress and shower. When I came out of my bathroom my breath caught in my throat.

Jacob was laying across my bed with his hands behind his head. Of course, he wore no shirt, and he looked so hot!

When he heard me enter, he opened one eye and smiled at my obviously gaping expression. I smiled back, then hurried across the room and flung myself onto the bed beside him.

"Did you have a nice shower?" He asked, his right arm wrapping around my "Yes I did," I told him, he nodded thoughtfully.

"You think I could jump in real quick? I haven't taken a hot shower in a while," he told me, looking embarrassed again.

"Of course…uh, do you have any other clothes?" I asked.

"No, I didn't really need them in my wolf form, and I wasn't expecting to find you," he responded.

"Ok, well you get ion the shower, and I'll grab you some of my brother's old clothes, you're about the same size," I said, standing up. He stood as well, a smile on his handsome face, I flushed.

"Thank you," he said happily, then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before moving to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. I stared for a minute, then quickly shook my head and went to hunt him down some clothes and shoes.

I thought it would be a good idea to take him clothes shopping, plus my mom had left me a note telling me to go grocery shopping today anyways.

So once he was out of the shower I relayed that idea to him. He seemed ok with it, except one thing.

"I really don't want you to spend all your money on clothes for me," he told me as we drove to the store, I just rolled my eyes. "No, I'm serious, I'll just get a couple outfits and a pair of shoes."

"Whatever Jacob, but money isn't an issue, trust me," I assured him.

"I don't care, only a few outfits," he reminded me sternly, I just laughed, he scowled. "Well, if you have so much money, why don't you buy a new car?"

"I like this car!" I said indignantly. "I'm kind of a sucker for the classics," and my car was definitely a classic, it was a 1965 Ford Mustang convertible.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes brightening. "Because I have a 1986 Rabbit," he said proudly.

"Really?" I asked, aghast. I knew I was weird, but you could never beat old cars!

"Ya, and I built it myself."

"Wow, I helped to build mine, I'm not the best mechanic so my dad helped me," I told him, then stopped dead. I had brought up my father. I hoped he wouldn't press the point, and to my great relief, he didn't.

"Sweet, I've never met a girl who likes cars, especially antiques," he laughed, I laughed with him, thankful for the release of tension, but I had a feeling he'd felt it.

"We're here," I said, pulling smoothly into the Meijer's parking lot and cutting the engine.

"Remember, only a couple-" he began, but I leaned over and kissed him before he could speak. He seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing me back.

"I understand," I told him when I pulled away, rolling my eyes so he could see. He just laughed and shook his head as we stepped out of the car.

Shopping only took a minimal amount of time, thanks to my new companion. When I was with Jacob it was as though time just slipped away. We had bought what we needed and were back at the house putting it all away in record time. But the shopping left us only an hour before my mother came home from work.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Jacob asked me once we had finished putting the grocery's away.

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me more about LaPush?" I suggested. He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the couch so we could both sit and see each other.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, still holding my hand. I took his in both of mine and traced the lines of his palm for a minute, considering the possibilities.

"Tell me about your family," I suggested.

"Well, I have two older sisters, they moved away, so now it's just me and my dad in the house," he told me, I nodded.

"What's your father like?" I asked, not looking at him, but scrutinized his palm. Father's were a touchy subject for me ever since the age of fourteen.

"He's a nice guy, but he's getting up there and uses a wheelchair. I have to take care of him a lot," he responded.

"Why did you leave him then?" I asked curiously, looking up at him at last.

His face was thoughtful, regretful even. He wasn't looking at me now, but at our hands. He pulled my right hand into both of his, engulfing it with their size. He then gently traced the lines on my palm." He smiled at that and launched immediately into his explanation.

"My two best friends are Quil and Embry. They're great, we're always hanging out, especially since we all joined the pack. Then there's Jared and Paul. Paul has some anger issues and Jared's a big tease," he said, pausing to laugh.

"There's also Seth and Leah, they're brother and sister. Then there's Sam, he's the leader, the alpha, you could call him. He was the first to change, alone," Jacob shuddered. "I can't even imagine what that was like." I was silent for a minute.

"How do you…change?" I asked softly, unsure of his reaction to this question. He seemed fine as he answered confidently.

"It's pretty horrible, all of a sudden you just start to grow as you body changes forms. It hurt a lot, but now, phasing is second nature," he shrugged.

"How did the change happen anyways? Why do you change into wolves?"

"Well, this is gonna sound weird, but believe me, it's the truth," he said, I nodded. "You see, we protect people from…vampires. Wow, that does sound weird, I'm sorry."

"V-vampires?" I repeated, taken aback by this explanation. He nodded solemnly.

"They're our mortal enemy, and when they are present, we transform."

"Oh…so, are there any other mythical creatures I should know about while we're on the subject?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," he laughed.

"That's good," I said with a smile.

"Ya, it is," he agreed, looking into my eyes. "You know, your eyes are the prettiest color," he mused, bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek. It was hot against my face.

"Uh, thanks, um, are you warm because you're a wolf too?" I asked.

"Yup," he smiled, running his fingertips along the side of my face. I slowly closed my eyes and pressed his palm to my cheek with both of my hands. It was so warm, almost to the point of burning, but it felt nice. I felt him bring his free hand to my other cheek. I sighed as the heat calmed me, making me feel comfortable and sleepy. Then his lips met mine, my sleepiness dissipating immediately. I slowly moved my hands from his and set them on his shoulders, gripping them and leaning into him.

Then I heard a car pull into the driveway and quickly pulled away.

"My mom's home!" I hissed.

"Should she know about me yet?" he asked. I tried to think quickly as my mother stepped out of the car.

"Maybe another time, I'll be up in your room," he said, then kissed my forehead and hurried up the stairs. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on, pretending to watch.

"Drina, could you help me with this?" My mother asked as she entered. I turned to look at the door and saw her carrying her briefcase, purse, and a large box of papers. I hurriedly got up and grabbed it for her.

"Could you put it up in my office?" she asked as she shed her coat and shoes.

"Sure," I said, heading for the stairs.

"Thank you, you went grocery shopping, right?" She asked, collapsing on the couch and changing the channel.

"Yup," I said, beginning to lug the box up the stairs.

"Thanks, honey," she said as her eyes slipped shut.

"Sure thing mom," I responded, then hurried to the second landing. Before I could even make it to her office, the box was lifted from my arms. I turned to see Jake, heading to my mom's office.

"Where do you want this?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, by the desk," I told him, he obeyed, setting it gently on the floor.

"What's all the paperwork for?" He asked, turning towards me.

"My mom works at the maternity ward of the hospital so she has to do a lot of paperwork," I explained as I led him to my room, closing the door behind us.

"I see," he said, watching me as I went to my door-wall, and onto the balcony beyond.

He followed as I leaned oh looking at the glistening ocean. The only thing I heard was the screen door closing. Yet the next minute he stood behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I leaned back against him, able to feel his radiating warmth even through the shirt he wore.

"Tell me about the vampires," I said softly. "Because if they're anything like on T.V. I'll make a point to avoid them," I said, Jacob chuckled.

"Not really, they're more…disguised than T.V vampires," he explained. "But you should still avoid them. They're probably even more dangerous than T.V. vampires, because they can come out during the day. They're disgusting things, feeding off the blood of humans and leaving them dead, or worse." I shivered as his words became icy. "So don't go near them" he said, his voice hard and commanding as his arms tightened around me.

"Ok, I'll try," I said. He seemed happy with that for the moment and pressed his nose against the skin of my neck.

"Mmm, did you know that you have an extremely appealing scent?" he asked, I flushed.

"Um, not really," I said, embarrassed, he chuckled softly as he ran his nose along my neck. "Wh-what do I smell like?"

"Mmm, like fresh air…with a hint of vanilla, and flowers," he said, breathing deeply as his nose traced my jaw.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," I told him, tilting my head to my left shoulder so he could reach better. He chuckled as he ran his lips across the newly revealed skin. I shivered, his lips were the perfect texture, smooth and full as they glided easily along my skin.

"That feels really good," I muttered, my cheeks pink.

"I'm glad," he chuckled as he slowly turned me to face him. As soon as he did I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. He kissed back, bringing his hand up to cradle my head. When we broke apart his lips ran over my chin, and along my throat.

"Hey, Drina!" Came a loud voice. I jumped and turned around to face the water. There on my green lawn stood my cousin Danny.

"Uh, hi!" I called, my cheeks warm.

"Who's that?" He asked as he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes to see him better.

"Um, come up here!" I told him, he nodded and hurried to the back steps until he stood next to me, breathing heavily.

"So, who are you?" Danny asked Jacob, his eyes taking in his huge frame.

"Jacob Black," Jacob responded, looking at Danny's small build, and pale sunburned skin.

"Danny, why don't you wear a shirt, or at least some sun-block?" I asked him, looking at his red chest and shaking my head.

"Because, I don't need it," he said indignantly.

"Ya you do, you look like a lobster," I retorted, Jacob sniggered.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm white and you're black!" he cried.

"That was racist," said Jacob indignantly, I just laughed.

"You're just jealous that you can't tan worth shit," I laughed.

"To hell I am!" he scowled, Jake joined in my laughter. Jake…I wonder if I can call him that….

"You always have the perfect skin color!" Danny whined.

"Native American, remember," I said, Jacob looked at me, surprised.

"You're an Indian?" he asked questionably.

"Yup! You are too, right Jake?" I asked, trying out the new name, he didn't seem to notice.

"Ya, I'm Quileute," he told me.

"I'm Miwok," I said.

"I'm Caucasian," Danny added, we all laughed at that. "So, where do you come from Jake, I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm from LaPush, Washington," Jake responded, Danny whistled.

"Wow, it's pretty cold up there isn't it?" Danny inquired.

"Ya, but it's mostly rainy, temperature's not bad, at least…it doesn't bother me and my friends," he added, winking at me, I giggled.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did you just giggle?" Asked Danny, faking shock. I just rolled my eyes.

Since the age of five, when I could dress myself in my chosen clothing, I was a tomboy. So whenever I did anything girly my brothers and Danny would never hesitate to point it out.

"wow, rolling your eyes too, you're on a roll," he snickered.

"Shut up!" I said, punching his shoulder.

"Ow! Ok, ok, You punches prove it," he said, rubbing his arm, I smirked.

While hanging out with guys, I picked up some manly abilities, and hobbies, like my love for cars, and punching. I was good at punching, I knocked Danny's two front teeth out when we were ten, in a similar occasion of teasing my girlishness.

"Drina, who are you talking too?" Called my mother, I jumped.

"Oh, it's just me, and-" Danny began, but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"He's your friend, ok?" I ordered, Danny looked at me, but nodded.

"Danny, and who?" My mother asked.

"My friend, Jake!" Danny called.

"Oh, ok, just keep it down you three," she said, sounding tired.

"Ok mom, I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, if you want to talk that loud then go for a hike," she suggested.

"Sounds good, we'll see you later mom," I said, then led the way off the balcony and to the edge of my yard where the forest began.

"Get food first!" she yelled, I sighed.

"Coming!" I called, irritated. "Wait here, I'll be back," I said, then hurried into the house.

"Hey, grab me a chocolate chip cookie!" Danny called, I rolled my eyes as I entered the house.


	8. A REALLY long day

A.N. Once again, I do not own the Twilight character, only my plot, and my characters!

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Drina hurried into the house, her waist-length hair flowing behind her. I loved her hair, it reminded me of my own before I cut it, but many times better, and was a lovely shade of deep mahogany.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Came a voice, I turned to see Drina's albino cousin, looking me over with wary eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, already expecting the worse.

"You live in LaPush, right? So why are you here in Lucia?" He rephrased

"I don't know, change of scenery, weather," I shrugged.

"Where are you staying?" he asked suspiciously. I sighed, I understood that he had a right to be curious, but it was extremely irritating.

"He's staying here," came Drina's voice. I looked over to see her carrying a large backpack. When she stopped in front of us, I took it from her and swung it over my shoulder, she smiled at me.

"Then why did you tell me to tell your mom he was my friend?" he asked. My mind reeled, what should we tell him? I can't tell him what I am.

"Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies," Drina told him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Fine, but you better not be some freak who's out to hurt her, or I swear I'll kill you," he responded icily, turning to look at me with a hard gaze. He was annoying, but I had to admit, he was good to keep Drina safe, that reassured me.

"I'm not," I told him simply, flashing him a toothy grin. He still looked wary, but nodded.

"Ok, let's hike. Oh, I can take the backpack," said Drina, turning to me.

"I'm fine," I assured her, smiling broadly again, she blushed and nodded, then led the way into the forest. I followed with a smile. I loved the effect I had on her, but what I liked even more …was the effect she had on me.

Each time I saw her, every fiber in my body seemed to quiver with pleasure. I can't even begin to describe what happens when she touches me…or kisses me. I shivered at the simple memory, a small smile forming on my lips as I watched her and her cousin bicker a few feet ahead of me.

I noticed everything about her. Like the way her hair gave off golden sparkles in the small patches of sunlight. Or how her hips swung smoothly back and forth as she walked. The way her cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes sparkled when her cousin teased her. I saw all these things about her, but I could never even guess what she's thinking.

Like earlier today, when she brought up her father. I had seen her stiffen, and grip the wheel. So I changed the subject. I wonder what happened…. Did he leave? Die?

Then suddenly, I heard the faintest of sounds off to my left, that I'm sure Drina, nor Danny could hear even if they were paying attention. I quickly turned and scanned the tree's, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw the faintest flash of white.

_**Drina's **__**P.O.V.**_

"You idiot! You absolute idiot!" I cried, smacking Danny's arm. He had just finished telling me how ugly I was. Not that I really cared, but Jacob was present so it was an entirely different story. So I quickly turned to see his reaction to all this but found him at least ten feet back and standing stock still.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I called. His eyes flicked to me, then back to his left. Then as if deciding he hurried to me and pulled me close. What was wrong with him? He seemed so scared as he held me to his stiff frame.

"Jake, what's going-?" I began to ask, but he held a finger to my lips and I silenced.

"There's a vampire around," he whispered in my ear, my eyes widened and I clutched onto his shirt.

"Hey, what's-!" Danny began, but we both glared at him, so he silenced immediately. Jacob then pulled his arms away from me so he could take his shirt off.

"You're going to phase?" I asked in a soft whisper, he nodded, handing me the shirt. It was still warm, so I pulled it close to me and looked into Jacob's dark eyes. They were torn for a minute, then he leaned in and swiftly kissed my forehead and ran off to my right.

"Where's he-?" Danny began again, but I shook my head. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I ignored him and looked off into the direction Jake ran off in. I hugged the shirt tighter against me.

Then suddenly, a white blur came out of nowhere and hit me hard in the side. I stumbled, falling onto the ground. I looked up just in time to see Jacob tackle the most breath-taking person I had ever seen.

He was white, too pale to be normal, but his face…it was perfect. The contours of his nose, his full lips and white teeth that were barred in a malice as he tried to throw Jake off.

"Wh-what? D-Drina, run, come on, we have to get out of here!" Danny cried, pulling at my arm.

"No, I can't leave Jacob!" I protested.

"Drina, that thing's killing that guy! We have to go call 911!"

"No! Jacob! I can't leave him!" I cried as Danny managed to drag me a few feet.

I watched the two creature's fight, horrified, but unable to leave Jacob all alone with this monster. I watched as Jacob hit the vampire, causing a loud metal clink. The vampire barred his teeth and tried to grab Jacob.

Jake seemed to be winning, but he limped slightly, and blood matted down the fur of his front leg. There must be something I could do, anything! Then it hit me. Blood, vampires lust for blood. Maybe my blood would distract him so Jacob could take him down. So I hurriedly searched for something sharp. All the while fighting my cousin's attempts to pull me home.

I then spotted a pointed stick only a few feet from me, so I reached my hand out and grazed it across the surface, breaking through the skin of my palm.

As soon as I did, the vampire stopped, his blood red eyes fixated on me. This allowed Jacob to grab hold of it's neck in his mouth and rip the head clean off. I cringed as I watched the head roll off, still screaming in agony.

"Drina! Come on!" Danny yelled. Finally, I gave into my fear and ran for my house. I felt horrible for leaving Jake, but the way that vampire looked at me chilled me straight to the bone.


	9. Worry

A.N. I do not own twilight characters! Please R&R!

When we reached my driveway, I stopped running and fell to my knees.

"Drina, are you ok?" Danny asked, kneeling next to me.

"I-I'm fine," I gasped, my lungs feeling as though they had ripped apart.

"Ok, then I'm going to call the police, they better-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No!" I cried "no police." They would hurt Jacob.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"Drina, honey, that monster just ripped that guys head off," Adam exclaimed.

"I-I know, but please, wait until Jacob comes back so we can explain," I said. 'If he comes back, my pessimistic side added. I shook my that thought out of my head, and turned to face the tree's.

A moment after I had started to watch, Jacob stumbled out. I gasped, he arm was bleeding like mad, and there were several cuts across his chest as blood trickled from the wounds.

I ran to him, wrapping my arms carefully around his neck so I wouldn't hurt him. I heard him sigh as he buried his face into my neck and fisted my hair in his uninjured hand; holding me against him.

"You ok," he muttered into my neck, kissing it gently.

"But you're not. We have to treat your wounds, Jacob," I said, beginning to pull away, but he held me still.

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're alright. If anything were to happen to you…" he began, but couldn't finish.

"Shh, everything's fine," I assured him, stoking his hair, he sighed again.

"Yes, you're alive, so everything is fine," he whispered, holding me tighter, I flushed.

"Ok, you two explain what just happened or I'm calling the cops!" Danny exclaimed from behind us. I pulled away slightly to look at Jacob's face. It was wary, and un-sure.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," I said slowly looking at Danny's angry face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"It means that you won't believe what I tell you," I repeated.

He just stared at me, unsure of what to say.

"Drina, I just saw a huge ass wolf thing rip a guy apart, I think I deserve an explanation if you know something," he said.

I sighed and looked up at Jake, unsure.

He looked uneasy, but nodded his head slowly.

"Ok, this is going to sound strange, so you have to promise you'll believe me."

"I promise, not get on with telling me!" he cried agitatedly.

"Jake's a werewolf," I said. Danny stared, his eyes turning confused, then disbelieving.

"Come on Drina, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I told you it was strange."

"You seriously want me to believe that he's a werewolf?" Danny cried.

"Danny, shh!" I scolded, scared we'd wake my mom, or someone would hear.

"Drina, do you believe he's a …?" Danny whispered in amazement, I nodded.

"You saw the wolf in the woods, fighting the…" I paused, looking at Jacob, he nodded solemnly.

"The what?" Danny demanded.

"The vampire," I stated. Danny continued to stare at me in amazement. "If you don't believe me, fine," I huffed, then grabbed Jacob's hand and towed him into the house.

We found the couch empty, so I assumed my mom had moved up to bed. I sighed as I pulled Jake into the kitchen to clean his wounds.

I let go of his had and retrieved a wet washcloth and our first aid kit from the cupboard.

"Com here," I instructed, standing ready at the sink. He obeyed, coming towards me and letting me wipe the blood off his chest and bicep. As far as I could tell, there was barely a wound, simply a few pink scars.

"What?" I said, stunned, as I carefully examined his arm.

"I heal fast."

"Oh," I whispered, running my finger gently over the day old scars. There was one large on his arm, and three smaller one's along his chest.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked softly. I looked up at him. His eyes were locked on mine and were dark with lust. I flushed and pulled my hands away, apologies spilling out of my mouth.

"Don't apologize, it felt good," he told me, I blushed even harder.

"Uh, ya," I said awkwardly as I turned to put away the unused first-aid kit. Just as I closed the cupboard I felt warm arms wrap around me as Jacob pulled me against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Drina," he whispered, I shook my head.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have-" I began, but he spun me around and kissed me. I groaned into his mouth, gripping his face and pulling him closer.

I couldn't help my reaction, his kisses were mind-numbing! I had only known him for two weeks, but I wanted to spend every waking moment kissing him.

After a minute he pulled gently away, even if I expended all my strength on holding him there. I pouted, he chuckled and let me pull him back.

I felt him kiss me back, pulling my body flush to his. His hands balled into fists at the curve of my back, gripping my shirt.

I finally pulled away, laying my head onto his chest, just below his chin, which he set on my head. I sighed, breathing in his woodsy smell.

"I should start dinner," I told him softly.

"Yup, cuz' I'm hungry!" Came Danny's loud voice. I jumped, but Jacob's arms wouldn't let me go, so I peaked around his shoulder.

"Why are you here? I thought you were pissed," I said.

"Well, I thought about it, and I decided to believe you for the time being," he said.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"Well, I just remembered that when… Jacob ripped the guys head off he didn't bleed, and was still screaming," said Danny, cringing slightly. I cringed too, remembering the creature's eyes. Jacob tightened his arms around me, easing my pain.

"Well, I'm glad you believe me. Therefore you are allowed to have dinner," I told him, he grinned.

"Watch ya makin'?" he asked, and Jacob's ears perked up, I laughed.

"How about Mexican casserole?" I asked.

"Mmm, yummy," Danny grinned.

"Sounds mouthwatering," Jacob whispered. I shivered, then pulled carefully away from him.

"As for you, I think you should meet my mom as my boyfriend," I told Jake, he smiled.

"I'd be honored," he said, bowing slightly. I laughed, then went to the fridge to get the ingredients.


	10. I finally said it

A.N. Sorry about the last few chaps! I know they were short, but this one's longer, promise! Please review, they do help!

"Wow, cooking's hard," Danny complained as he fell onto the couch.

"Not really, but you two make it hard for sure," I said dropping next to him. Jacob joined us, sitting on my other side.

"Sorry, but I agree with Danny, cooking is grueling," Jake groaned, laying his head against the back of the couch, and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, you two are just big babies!" I accused, hitting both of their stomachs.

"I can deal with that," Jake laughed, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"Ditto," Danny agreed. I just rolled my eyes and turned on the TV, curling up to wait for the casserole.

It was extremely comfortable between them, but Jake's warmth was a major contributor. As I was sitting there, I unconsciously leaned into him, soon finding myself laying against his bare chest.

"You like it, don't you?" He said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Like what?"

"My warmth," he said, gesturing to me laying against him, I flushed and looked back to the TV.

"Yes, I like it," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Mmm, I'm glad," he said, wrapping his arms around me, making me even more comfortable. Danny was snoring behind me so I wasn't worried about being caught, so I melted into him, letting the warmth overtake me.

Then there was a loud buzz from the kitchen, and I jumped. The casserole was done. I groaned and cursed, unwillingly slipping away from him to get our dinner. I heard him chuckling slightly as pulled it our of the oven and set it on the stove to cool.

Once I had finished I hurried back to the couch and was enveloped into Jacob's arms as he chuckled softly.

"You know, like is quite an understatement," I commented. "I love your warmth." He laughed out loud this time, but held me tight.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he whispered, kissing my hair.

"I'm glad that makes you happy," I told him, cuddling up against him. He nodded as one of his large hands began to brush my hair. I sighed, letting my left hand drag down his chest to his stomach, gliding across his well-toned six-pack. His heartbeat increased slightly, I smiled.

"You are trying to torture me," he groaned.

"Maybe I am," I whispered as my lips trailed small kisses up his throat. A soft growl vibrated out of his mouth, sending tingles down my spine.

His breathing sped up to an erratic pace as I dragged my lips back down his throat and over his collar bone. I felt his hands grab fist-fulls of my hair as he moaned softly.

"Apparently you like this," I commented, blowing against the side of his neck, he shivered.

"Y-yes," he whispered, but began to pull me away. I looked at him, confused.

"I like it so much more than I should."

I blushed at that and backed away. "Plus, my hunger is getting the better of me," he said as his stomach growled.

I laughed, "ok, let's eat," I said, jumping up and shaking Danny awake. "Come on sleepy head, dinner time," I told him, he sniffed the air.

"Mmm, despite our mishaps it smells wonderful," he said, stretching and slowly getting to his feet.

"Sure do, I'm gonna go get my mom, you two help yourselves," I told them, then hurried up the stairs.

_**Danny's P.O.V.**_

I stretched again once Drina had left before following the scent of the casserole into the kitchen. I heard Jacob get up and follow me, so I went to the silverware drawer and retrieved two forks.

"Here," I said, turning to hand him one.

"Thanks," he replied, taking it and helping himself to a large piece of casserole. I did the same and went to sit at the table to the right of the kitchen.

We ate quietly for a moment until Jacob broke it.

"Danny, could I ask you something?" he said, his deep voice only a murmur.

"Shoot," I said, swallowing my mouthful.

"How close are you and Drina?" he asked.

"Pretty close…why?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't really trust this guy at the moment, but for Drina's sake I'd give him a try.

"Do you know why she always cries at night?" he asked.

I was just about to take another bite, but I stopped and stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked quickly.

"I stay in the forest, and it's pretty easy to hear her when the door-wall's open," he shrugged. I nodded slowly, then thought about the question he had just asked me.

Of course I knew that she did, but seeing her today when she was around Jacob was like looking into a mirror of what she was four years ago. He was like a miracle drug for her, I hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. I can't believe she hasn't told him, but it wasn't my story to tell.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," I said finally.

"I see," he answered, nodding thoughtfully.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," I told him, slightly more inclined to liking him. He seemed genuinely worried about Drina, and that was good.

Just then, Drina and her mother came down the stairs. Drina looked pleased, but her mother was unmistakably wary.

"Mom, this is Jacob…" Drina began as Jake stood and approached them.

"Black, Jacob Black," he said, holding his hand out to her, she was quite a bit shorter than him, and Drina for that matter. They both seemed unnaturally tall standing next to her.

"Um, it's nice to meet you…Jacob," she said, taking his hand that all but swallowed her own.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. …?" he began.

"Uh, Cobin, Mrs. Cobin," she said awkwardly, taking her hand back.

"I made Mexican casserole, mom," Drina told her, going to the kitchen and making up two plates.

"Oh, thanks, Drina, I'm sorry I slept so long, but today was tough. We had two miscarriages and one still birth. There was a lot of sad people, and even more paperwork," she sighed, sitting down next to me and beginning to eat.

"Don't worry, Drina's cooking can make anyone feel better," I said. Drina smiled at me and her mother nodded.

"I get it from you, mom," Drina responded, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad you got that trait," I told her, already halfway finished.

"Me too," said Jake as he took another bite.

_**Drina's P.O.V.**_

After we had finished eating and cleaning up the dishes, Danny and Jake "went home." I knew he's be waiting for me on my balcony, so I bade my mother goodnight and hurried up to my room.

"Jacob?" I asked softly, closing the screen door behind me.

"Yes?" Came a soft voice to my right. I jumped, turning to see Jacob leaning against the rail, a big smile on his face. My face lit up as I saw him and I hurried towards him, he pulled me immediately to his chest.

"Hi," I said softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hi," he chuckled, gently kissing the top of my head.

"so that was a vampire," I stated, he stiffened slightly and pulled me protectively closer.

"Yes, that was a vampire," he whispered, his voice serious.

"Why were his eyes…red?" I asked.

"All vampires who drink the blood of humans have red eyes," he told me stiffly.

"And those who don't?" I asked hopefully, expecting his answer to be that there was none.

"Gold." He barred his teeth, his hands forming fists.

"Those one's caused you pain," I stated, pulling away from him and running my fingers along his tightly clenched jaw. It slowly relaxed under my touch, and he eventually sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands slipping under my shirt as they glided over my hips to my lower back. I gasped, his hands nearly burned against my bare skin, but it felt so good!

Once they had reached their destination he looked down into my blushing face, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"They are part of the reason why I left LaPush, a big part," he whispered, his eyes hard.

"You don't have to tell me now, Jake," I told him, gently stoking his cheeks.

"Thank you, Drina. I promise I'll tell you, I just need time," he said, running his fingers along the skin of my lower back, my breath hitched.

"Ok," I gasped, looking into his dark eyes. His face broke into a smile as he pulled me tightly against him. His hands moved higher up my back with this action, making me shiver. Not from cold however, because I could never be cold in his warmer than normal embrace.

"But…could you tell me something?" he asked softly, his fingers tracing my spine.

"Th-that depends."

"Should I bother asking it then?" He chuckled.

"You could try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Well, here it goes…" he began, I listened intently, waiting. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked, humor coloring his voice.

"Ah, you jerk!" I said, pulling away and punching his stomach, it hurt! "Ow, ow, ow!" I cried, grasping my hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"No! You jerk! Jeez, you get me all worked up over nothing, then you nearly break my hand! Jerk!" I cried.

"Hey, you're the one that punched me," he said defensively.

"Ya, well, it's your fault for having rock hard frickin' abs!" I told him, he smirked, and I immediately regretted saying that.

"You know you like them."

"Not when they nearly break my hand!"

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry," he said, his smirk still in place, my blush deepened.

"D-don't act like you're forgiven, because you're not!"

"Mmm, really cute," he muttered, moving closer to me, I backed away.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you! If you're not careful I'll-I'll punch you in the face this time!" I warned, but it was a weak threat.

"You'll only hurt yourself," he told me, backing me up against the house.

"I-I'm warning you," I said, my voice only a breathy gasp.

He closed me in by putting his hands on either side of me as he leaned over me.

"That was a weak threat," he whispered with a grin, leaning closer.

"Mmmhmm," I managed to get out. He chuckled as his lips brushed the side of my neck.

"You still haven't answered my question… have you ever had a boyfriend?" he repeated. I flushed, but took a few steadying breaths, preparing to answer.

"One or two," I chocked out.

"What were they like?" He asked curiously.

"A-annoying."

"That's good," he smirked, tilting my head back so he could kiss more of my skin.

"Y-you're annoying too," I lied, he chuckled against my jaw.

"I know I am," he said, almost sadly. That made me pause and lift his head so I could see his face. Sadness lay there, deep in his dark eyes.

"That was a lie," I told him sternly, he smiled.

"I'm glad," he said, closing his eyes and setting his forehead against mine.

"I've never…felt this way, about anyone else before," I muttered, closing my own eyes.

"My neither," he whispered, his breath caressing my lips. I felt his hands move up to cup my chin. He was being so gentle, as though he was afraid he's break me. I normally would hate this type of gentleness, because most of the time I was stronger than the guy, but Jacob was different. He was superior, someone who could protect me. The way he touched me now felt good, it made me feel safe.

"Jacob?" I said softly.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"I-I love you," I whispered, scared to open my eyes.

His hands stoked my cheeks, and along my neck, still slow and gentle.

"I love you too, Drina…more than you know," he said, then his lips met mine in the sweetest kiss I ever had.


	11. Imprint

A.N. I'm not sure if I should continue this story because of the lack of reviews, so if you want me to continue, please review!! Thanks!

For the remainder of the month of June, and a few weeks of July, I spent with Jacob. The only time he wasn't directly by my side was in the bathroom and when I slept.

My mom had gotten used to having him around. She even let him sleep in my brother's room after she figured out he had no place to stay. So nowadays, we spent the night hours together too, his arms wrapped snuggly around me.

One night such as this I awoke to find myself alone. With a few glances around I found him standing on the balcony. He was leaning on the rail, wearing only a pair of black sweats. I watched him for a minute, admiring the way he looked under the full moon tonight.

After a while of admiring, I rolled out of bed and went outside, joining him on the moonlit balcony.

"You're up early," I commented, leaning against him and placing a small kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Ya, I just needed some fresh air," he said, breathing deeply.

"I see," I said, laying against him and pressing my cheek into his upper back.

We stood there for a while, silently, but comfortably, then he slowly turned around and pulled me against him.

"Drina, you know I love you, right?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I responded, curious as to what brought this on.

"Good," he whispered, his arms tightening around me. "Then will you come on a trip with me?"

"Where?"

"LaPush," he answered, I smiled as I looked up into his face.

"I'd love to come," I told him. His face lit up as he swooped down and kissed my lips.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"No problem!" I laughed. "I've been wanting to meet everyone up there," I said.

"Mmm, that's good, I thought you wouldn't want to go, and I wouldn't leave you here alone," he told me.

"I wouldn't be alone, plus, I've managed to last without your for seventeen years."

"I know, but even when the night I can't be with you I worry, and you can't tell me you don't miss my, because whenever I'm gone, you cry," he said, I flushed.

"Th-that's different, b-but I do miss you," I told him, running my finger in nervous circles on his bicep.

"How's it different?"

"I-it just is."

"Please tell me," he begged.

"I'll tell you if you tell me the whole story as to why you left LaPush," I told him sternly. His face hardened as he looked down at me.

"Ok, I get it, I won't make you tell me," he said.

"Good," I nodded.

"For now, let's go to bed, you look dead on your feet," he told me, lifting me into his arms.

"Not really, but I don't mind you carrying me," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That's good, because I like to carry you," he said, kissing my hair as he opened the door and stepped inside. He then carefully locked the door, a thing he did often. My mother thought it an admirable quality, but I knew the hidden meaning behind his obsession.

He said he used the locks as a precaution, but that vampires could easily break them. He had said him and the pack were the only things that could protect me from them, and that's what he planned to do.

As this thought occurred I buried my face into his neck. Just thinking about him fighting something so indestructible made me cringe.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, laying me on the bed as he climbed in next to me, pulling me close.

"I can't imagine you fighting a vampire," I shivered.

"You've seen me before," he said, sounding as though he'd wished I hadn't.

"I know, but you were hurt Jacob. You just seem so… well, alive compared to them," I murmured. "You're warm, and your heart beats." I just kept talking, I couldn't stop. I wanted him to understand how much he worried me.

During my speech his eyes were soft as he listened. Once I had finished his hands came up and cupped my face, gently stroking my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Drina," he told me, stern enough to get his point across, but as gently as though he'd hurt my feelings. "The big bad vampires won't get me," he said, a small smile crossing his face. I reached a hand out and touched his lips, worry still heavy in my heart. He kissed my fingers softly, small bursts of air tickling my flesh.

"I promise you, nothing will ever get me," he said, his eyes intense as he looked deep into mine.

"I hope you can keep that promise… because I'm trusting you," I smiled. He smiled back and leaned towards me, capturing my lips with his own.

I woke up the next morning feeling exceptionally comfortable. When I opened my eyes and looked around I found the source of it to be Jacob. I was laying against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he snored on.

I sighed contently, looking up into his peaceful face. He looked so young when he was asleep, as though years were shed from his figure. There were no worry lines creasing his flawless forehead that seemed permanently scrunched, and his lips were smooth and full, nearly drawing me in, but I abated myself. I did however fun my fingers over his facial features, feeling the perfect dips and curves of his face. I smiled at this perfect man that lay beside me, still in a deep slumber.

It was odd, how suddenly, but so completely, he had come into my life. Before, I barely saw anyone, and now I was with him almost every second of the day. Then there's was this unnatural pull to him I felt. It was so strange, but I loved him more than anything in such a small amount of time.

As I thought I hadn't realized he had awaken until I felt his hand run up my back. I shivered and looked down into his smiling face that I still held in my hands.

"Morning," he said, reaching his hands up the back of my shirt.

"M-morning," I stuttered, still not used his warm gently hands on my bare flesh.

"What were you thinking before?" he asked, still smiling at my reaction.

"The fact that you actually look sixteen when you're asleep," I said with a smile, stroking his cheeks that aged back to their twenty-year-old appearance.

"I do?" He asked, curious.

"Ya, you look cute," I admitted, my cheeks pink.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"No problem."

"So, are you ready for breakfast?" He asked.

I laughed "are you ready?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"I should've figured."

Once we had managed to roll ourselves out of bed we went downstairs and I made a big batch of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. We were silent as we ate, due to the fact that when Jacob ate his attention was to the food, and the food only. So I passed the time by reading a magazine.

As I was just finishing up a very mushy romance article I felt Jacobs hand slide up my thigh.

"Jacob Black!" I scolded jokingly.

"What? You look sexy when you focus," he said with a grin, I blushed.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

Jacob just laughed and kissed my temple. He then grabbed our plates and took them to the sink, rinsing them off and putting them into the dishwasher. He came slowly back around the counter, placing himself behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe I imprinted on someone so beautiful," he murmured, kissing my neck softly.

"Imprinted?" I repeated.

He sighed, "Yes, it's this wolf thing, and imprint is like a soul mate, you're made to be with her. You are my imprint."

"A soul mate huh?" I asked, turning in his arms to look at him. He was smiling just as broadly as I was.

"Yup," he grinned, laying his forehead against mine. I leaned up and kissed his nose, his smile broadened.

"It happened the first time I saw you. In the woods I fell immediately in love with you, and I had to have you. I didn't mean to scare you when I pounced on you, I just had to get your attention."

"Yes, you definitely got my attention, on both encounters, but why is it that you had to nearly give me a concussion both times?" I asked with a smile, he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, I didn't meant to, honest," he said, leaning up and kissing both spots on my head. They were long since healed, but he always made sure to avoid those areas.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I'm glad you got my attention, because if not, I'd never have known you."

"Mmm, that's good, because I am too, but I'm still sorry for hurting you," he apologized again.

"I'll hurt _you_ if you don't stop apologizing," I warned, glaring up into his dark eyes, it didn't last long.

"Oooh, scary," he said playfully, a smile lighting up his face. I glared again, he just kissed my nose and laughed. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him, stopping his laughter. I could feel him smirking against my lips however, so I opened my mouth and bit down on his lower lip. He flinched slightly, but moaned into my mouth, twining his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer.

Having my body pressed up against Jacob's was an experience like no other, I don't thin k I'd ever get used to it.

"So, are you ready to go to LaPush?" he asked as we broke apart.

"Now?" I exclaimed, shocked, he nodded. "But, I have to tell my mom and-" I began, but he silenced me with a kiss.

"I know, I was only kidding. We can wait until your mom comes home today and leave tomorrow."

"That will definitely be better. I know you want to go, but at least let me tell my mom."

"I think I can do that tiny favor, as long as I get a kiss first of course."

"You're so mean!" I exclaimed, but leaned in and pressed my lips roughly to his, catching him off-guard.

"You're the one that's mean. You shouldn't kiss people like that without warning!" He accused with a smirk.

"Fine, I won't kiss you like that anymore," I smirked back.

"You are mean," he groaned.

"I know."


	12. The day before my journey

A.N. Once again I do not own the Twilight characters no matter how much I wish I did, and sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer!

For the rest of the day Jacob told me stories about his life in LaPush. By the end of it I was beyond excited to go! It seemed like such a homey place, and when Jacob talked about it his face lit up with excitement, and I wanted to see that face all the time. I had lost all track of time until my mother came home from work.

"Drina, I'm home," she called as I was in the middle of a laughing fit. "Oh, hi, Jake," she said, a smile crossing her face.

"Hello Mrs. Cobin," he said, ceasing his tickling. My breathing eased as I glared at him.

"Hi mom." I stood up and gave her quick hug.

"Hi sweetie."

"Um, could I ask you something?" I asked, pulling away.

"I knew this hug had a catch, what is it?"

"Well, you know how Jake live in LaPush Washington? Um, he's going to be going back there and he wanted me to come with him," I told her.

"Oh," she replied, caught off-guard. "When are you leaving, how do you plan to get there, and when are you coming home?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I wanted to leave tomorrow, we'll be taking my car, and when do you want me back?"

"You have school in the spring, so you'll have to be back by then," she said.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked, shocked that she was actually ok with this.

"Yes, he's been good for you, I've seen that. Getting away from this house can only help more, you haven't had fun in a long time," she smiled.

"Thank you mom!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

"It's the least I can do," she said. "Now you better go get packed and check your car. I don't want a tire to burst or something, what a catastrophe that would be!" She tittered as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm on it Mrs. Cobin," Jacob announced as he stood up and headed for the door. Once he was outside I turned to my mother who had begun to busy herself with dinner.

"Mom, are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" I asked her, unable to contain my worry.

"I'll be fine, Drina," she told me sternly. "You've been a zombie for way too long, don't think I haven't noticed. Then Jacob came and you're back to you old self! If anyone needs worrying about it's you. Getting away from the house will be good for you."

"But getting away would help you too mom. So, maybe you can come too, I don't want to leave you here alone," I confessed.

"Drina, we don't want to over use their welcome."

"Well I think it's a great idea," Jake chimed in. We both turned to see him standing in the doorway, wiping his hands on a rag. "Plus, my dad gets kind of lonely sometimes, having someone to talk to would be good for him," he said as he headed for the stairs so I could continue with convincing her, I'd have to thank him properly later.

"I-I don't know, I mean, I have work, and the house, and-" my mother began, busying herself again.

"Come on mom, we both know you only have the job to keep your mind off dad!" I said, but regretted it as soon as I said it. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just-" I tried to apologize, but she silenced me with a wave of her hand.

"No, you're right, that is why I got it, but can you blame me?" She croaked, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I don't blame you, I'm sorry," I said, feeling horrible as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll thing a-about coming," she said, wiping her eyes. "But I'll call you, I'm not leaving tomorrow," she finished, her tone turning brisk as she hurried around the kitchen once more.

"Ok, um, I'll go get packed then," I murmured. I then hurried to the stairs and up to my room.

I felt terrible for upsetting mom, it was mean, regardless of it's truth.

"Drina, are you ok?" Came Jacob's soft voice, his arms enveloping me into his warm embrace. I turned in his arms and buried my face against his chest, taking steadying breaths.

"I was so mean," I groaned, hitting my head against his shoulder. His hand came up to hold me head, abating my assault.

"Regardless of what you did, there's no need to bash your brains out on my arm," he said soothingly, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but giggle feebly.

"There, that's better," he said, pleased that he had managed to calm me. "So, do you still want to go?" he added half-heartedly.

"Yes, I said I'd go, and I'm going," I said firmly, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," he whispered, leaning in. Before he could reach me I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him full on the lips. He seemed surprised at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body flush to his.

I slowly pulled away to trail kisses along his jaw, his breathing hitched as his hands tangled into my hair.

"D-Drina," he murmured, I smirked against his skin, slowly moving down to kiss his throat. Meanwhile, my hands ran along his well-toned midsection, feeling the graceful dips and curves of his muscles.

Suddenly, he gripped my arms and pressed my back roughly against a wall. Now instead of me kissing him, he was showering my neck with kisses, making me shiver with pleasure. His hands soon found my hips and slowly pushed them up under my shirt, resting on my stomach. I gasped as his fingers traced soft circles around my belly button.

"J-Jake, I think we should g-get packed," I gasped as his tongue ran along the skin below my ear.

"We can wait a minute, can't we?" He crooned, kissing my ear.

"I-I suppose," I stuttered, leaning helplessly against the wall as he continued his tantalizing ministrations.

He chuckled softly, but pulled his face away, keeping his hands pressed to my stomach so I would continue to hyperventilate.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked, his hands slipping my shirt up so my stomach was revealed.

"I, um…" I began, not sure what to say. He saved me the embarrassment by pressing his lips to mine, but with this action came his bare midsection against mine. I nearly cried out, thank god he was kissing me.

His skin against mine had to be one of the best things ever, but along with his sloping muscles it was enough to drive a girl mad! So I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer to him.

Then suddenly it was over. He had pulled himself out of my arms and walked to the middle of the room, his hands yanking at his hair.

"Damn it!" He cursed, frustrated.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I-I'm sorry," he said, not looking at me.

"N-no, it's my fault," I said, also feeling guilty.

"How is it your fault?" He cried, turning to look at me.

"Shh, my mom might here you, and it's not like I stopped you," I told him harshly.

"You shouldn't have to, I should know better!" He rubbed his hands furiously against his face as he started to pace.

"Well, so should I," I said simply.

"You did! You asked me if we should pack, but I asked if we could keep going!" He burst our, I bit my lip.

"I don't blame you, Jake," I whispered. He sighed, moving his hands from his face to look at me. "And I don't regret it."

"Come here," he said softly, opening his arms to me. I walked slowly towards him.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't bother you that I did that?"

"No, actually…I really liked it."

He chuckled softly, a low rumble that vibrated through his whole body.

"Would it be wrong to say that I did too?"

"No, it's the perfect thing to say."

He sighed, "well, I hate to ruin this, but like you said before, we really should get packed."

"Darn," I muttered. He laughed as he let me go and I began to move swiftly around the room.


	13. My first glimpse of LaPush

The next day we awoke bright and early, eating a quick breakfast, then packed my car.

"No you be careful, ok? I don't want to hear on the new that you died in an accident," my mother fussed, I sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"We'll be fine mom, plus, Jacob's driving, he has quicker reflexes," I assured her.

"I hope so. Now you behave, and don't cause any trouble for Mr. Black. Make sure to call me when you get there. Are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes mom, everything."

"Well sorry for worrying," she said defensively. I rolled my eyes as I got into the passengers seat and closed the door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cobin, and thank you for letting me borrow Drina," Jake said, also giving her a hug, and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, yes, um, y-you're welcome. You better bring her back safe, you hear?" she said sternly, looking slightly flustered.

"I will," he promised, and got into the drivers side, pushing the seat back as far as it could go so his tall frame could fit.

"Bye mom!" I called as he started the engine. "I'll call when we get there, love you!" Then she was out of sight. I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, watching the familiar houses fly past us.

"Well, we're finally going," I said, closing my eyes and listening to the hum of the car.

"Yup, I just can't believe I'm going back…I've been gone a while. I don't know if it will be an exactly warm welcome," Jake said uneasily.

I placed my hand on his forearm and rubbed it gently. "From what I've heard about them, it sounds as though they'll be very happy to see you, and I'm sure you dad missed you."

"Ya, I'm just a little worried, you know?" He said, taking his hand from the wheel so he could grasp mine.

"I know, but I'm sure everything will be fine," I assured him, welcoming the warmth of his hand.

"Thanks," he said, flashing me a brief smile before refocusing on the road.

"Anytime," I told him, laying my head against his shoulder as I watched the tree's go by.

We were silent for some time as he focused on driving and I watched the landscape flash past the window, becoming exceedingly unfamiliar. With the changing landscape came a gradual coolness that leaked through the now barely cracked windows. Due to this I stayed huddled against Jacob with his arm slung across my shoulders. The warmth of his body stopped the worst of the draft, but soon I found myself reaching for my Jacket he had put on the back of the seat.

"See, told you to pack warm clothes, it's pretty cold up here," he said once I was glued to his side again.

"And of course it doesn't bother you one bit," I snorted, he chuckled, rubbing my arm gently.

"Not at all, in fact, I find it a perfect temperature," he grinned, I gave him a dark look before pressing my face into his now bare shoulder.

He had taken his shirt of a few miles back, saying he was too hot, not that I complained of course, but it seemed horribly unfair that he was comfortable while I was shivering.

"Sorry, it is a werewolf thing though, not like I can help it. Plus, I thought you said you liked it," he pointed out.

"I do, but it's still unfair."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, leaving a warm spot. This gave me a devilish idea that I felt drawn to act upon, so I shifted slightly so he could feel the full power of my puppy dog pout.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worry crossing his face. I shook my head and edged closer to him.

"No, but my nose is really cold, you think you could help?" I asked.

He smirked "I think that can be arranged." He then bent swiftly and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose, warming it immediately.

"You know, my lips are a little cold too…" I said, trialing off, he laughed, glancing briefly at the road before bending his head and pressing his warm mouth against mine. I groaned softly, fisting a chunk of his hair, then let go immediately when I remembered he was driving.

"Oops," I said as we broke apart. He laughed again, but glanced at the road, making sure we were still on it.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind," he grinned.

"Well that's good to know."

He chuckled as I curled up against him once again and looked out the window.

Once noon had came we stopped at a small fast food place to get some lunch and use the restroom, we were back on the road in no time.

I had asked if he wanted me to drive, since we were going to be driving through the night, and it was already decided that he would be driving, but he turned me down flat.

"Aren't you going to be tired?" I asked him uneasily, he laughed.

"A little, but I can sleep when I get there," he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive, Drina."

"Ok, just checking."

So we continued to drive, stopping once more to eat dinner before we drove until morning. I tried to see if I could drive, but he said he would, so I gave it up as a lost cause and ended up falling asleep for the whole time anyways.

"Drina," came a soft voice, shaking me gently. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to find that we'd stopped driving.

"A-are we here?" I asked groggily.

"No, we're almost though, just outside town," he told me. At this I looked at him, expecting to see him looking very tired, but to my great surprise, he looked completely exhilarated.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He cocked an eyebrow "do I look that bad?"

"No, I just thought you'd be tired after driving all night, but you seem fine," I observed, looking at his face again.

"I'm great actually, maybe it's because I'm so excited," he said, his face lighting up.

"That's good," I smiled, glad to see him in such a good mood.

"Anyways, why we're not there yet is because I thought we'd stop for lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked, looking towards the clock on the dash, it said that it was one in the afternoon.

"Ya, you slept for a while, and I just didn't have the heart to wake you," he said with a sheepish grin.

"I see," I said, checking my hair in the mirror. It was stuck to my face from sleep, so I ran my fingers through it to straighten it.

"Here, go order what you want, I'll be right there," he said, handing me some money.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not taking it.

"I have to let them know we're coming," he said, I nodded, then got out of the car without taking the money. Before I could get far however, he caught my wrist and put the money in my hand, closing my fingers around it. When I made to protest he silenced me with a soft kiss, then turned and headed towards a chunk of woods across the street. Since it was raining, I sighed and went inside, finding a booth near the window.

It was a small diner, probably a family business. It was plain, but comfortable, with red vinyl seats and a white linoleum floor.

"Are you here along?" Asked a male waiter.

I blinked, then responded in a slightly stunned tone "no, uh, my friend's coming too."

"Ok, do you know what you'd like to drink?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Um, two coke's please," I said, assuming Jake would drink almost anything.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those," he said, turning and heading towards the kitchen, just as Jake walked through the door, shaking his soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Well, you're wet," I stated as he took a seat opposite me.

"Ya, it's raining harder than I thought," he smiled. The waiter approached at this point and set down our coke's.

"I hope you like coke," I said, but before I had finished asking him, he was already drinking deeply. I chuckled as I took a sip of my own, letting the cold sugary liquid run through me.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, glaring at the pair of us.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me, I quickly glanced at the menu and nodded.

"Um, I'll have the chicken Caesar salad," I said.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries," Jacob told him, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be right back with that," he said, and hurried away.

"So, what did they say?" I asked Jacob.

"Well, they seemed happy, and they're excited to meet you," he said with a smile.

"You told them about me?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, in a way, you see, when we phase we can hear each other's thoughts. It's a good aspect, but when you want to keep a secret it kina sucks," he explained.

"So you were thinking about me?" I grinned, he smiled back and reached a hand across the table to brush it across my cheek.

"I'm always thinking about you," he told me. I blushed and held his warm hand to my cheek with both of my own.

"I'm always thinking of you too," I muttered, pulling his hand to my mouth so I could kiss his palm.

"Here's your food!" Said the waiter loudly, making me jump. Jacob slowly pulled his hand away so the waiter could set our food down.

"Thank you," I muttered, he just nodded and walked away.

"Well, that was a little strange," Jacob grinned.

I blushed, pulling out my fork and beginning to eat my salad. That was very strange, and absolutely mortifying!

"You know, when you blush like that I really want to kiss you," he stated. I could feel his gaze on my, but I just nodded, not looking up.

After a moment I felt his gaze disappear as he focused on his food.

Once we had finished he paid and led me back out to the car. Before he let me get in he pulled me close and kissed me deeply, but briefly, then went to the drivers seat and got in. I joking him and leaned against his shoulder again, watching as we exited the parking lot and drove a ways before entering a small reservation.

I sat up at this point and looked out the windows, past the light drizzle. I could feel Jacob's eyes drift to me as he waited for my reaction.

I was surprised at what I saw. It was so similar to my town, except for the sizes of the houses.

"It reminds me a lot of home, just…wetter," I said. Jake chuckled, relaxing as he looked back out the windshield.

"Ya, like I said, it rains a lot here, so I hope you brought a raincoat," he said.

"I did, and sweaters, it's colder here too," I shivered. Even in the car I could feel the cold seeping in. Jacob shifted then and slung his arm around my shoulders, which immediately made me warmer. So I abandoned the scenery and slumped back against him, pressing my face against his neck. I sighed contently, he shivered, his breathing increasing.

"Are you trying to drive me mad?" He asked, I grinned.

"Maybe," I breathed, kissing his skin.

"If you keep that up I won't be able to drive," he murmured.

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" I asked, placing a hand on his stomach and tracing the lines of his muscles through his black t-shirt.

"N-not really, but it's hard to focus," he said, only able to produce brief sentences of proper speech.

"Well, consider this a test of focus. You're doing wonderful so far," I told him, slipping my hand under his shirt, he gasped.

"N-not for long," he groaned as though he was trying to cling to his sanity. Is sighed and carefully pulled away, returning to my own seat. He groaned at the loss.

"What? I thought you said you had enough," I pointed out.

"I'm up for another lesson," he said, smiling at me.

"Maybe later, since you can't handle it now," I chided.

"You know, you can be so mean sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes I can," I smiled, he just shook his head. We then began to slow as he pulled into a rocky driveway outside a small white washed house. Woods were to the left of the house as the road continued on in front of it.

It was a small, but comfortable looking, and from my view I could see into the small living room that was jammed with people who began to spill out at our arrival.

"Welcome to LaPush," Jake smiled, stepping out of the car. "Stay here a minute, I'll come and get you." I nodded and sat still, watching him walk towards the mass.

He was tackled by guys just as big as him. Punches and smiles were exchanged and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the sight.

"So, where's you girl?" Asked a voice, making me look up. Jacob came around to my door and opened it, offering me his hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet everybody," he said, a wide smile on his face.

"Ok," I said, taking his hand and letting him help me out of the car. As soon as I stood up and turned around there were about five catcalls and whistles, I blushed, still holding Jake's hand as he glared at his friends.

"Guys, this is, Drina," he announced, pulling me around the car so we were face to face with them.

"Hi, it's um, nice to meet you," I said, slightly shy standing in from of these magnificent men.

"Well, you sure imprinted on a looker," the short largely built one smirked.

"That's Quil, just ignore him," Jake whispered in my ear, I laughed lightly, holding my free hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Quil," I smiled. He took my hand into a tight grip.

"You too," he said, a radiant smile lighting up his face.

"I'm Embry," said a taller boy, who was leaner than the rest of them, pushing Quil out of the way.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, taking his hand now. He took it and brought it to his face, kissing the back of my hand, I giggled.

"Don't try to act all smooth," said another guy, approaching me. He looked similar to Jake, but had a longer face. "I'm Paul," he thrust his hand at me, I took it gingerly.

"It's nice to meet you," I said quietly, extremely intimidated by him, he smirked at this.

"You know, you are quite cute," he grinned. I blushed, then he was pushed out of the way by another guy who looked similar.

"Jared, it's nice to meet you," he smiled, holding out his hand, I shook it.

"You too."

"Hey, you stole my thunder!" Said Paul, his face fierce.

"What thunder? You never had any," Jared sneered. Paul began to shake with rage, and made to pounce.

"Stop!" Came a commanding voice. Everyone turned to look at the speaker. He looked older than the rest of them, and a natural leader. "Welcome to LaPush, Drina, I'm Sam Uley," he said in a deep soothing voice.

"It's an honor to meet you," I said, taking his outstretched hand. It was rough, but gently and nearly swallowed mine whole. He chuckled at my comment, but smiled kindly.

"It's more of an honor to meet you, you brought Jacob back," he told me, looking into Jake's face who was the same height as him.

"She did," Jacob agreed, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Jacob?" cut in a soft husky voice. Everyone silenced and turned to look at the old man in a wheelchair that had appeared on the porch. His eyes were trained on Jacob, tears forming in the corners. Jacob began to walk towards him, his arm leaving my waist. I watched as he approached the porch and father and son embraced.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Billy murmured, still embracing his son.

"I'm sorry," Jacob murmured, slowly pulling away. "Dad, I want you to meet someone," he said, turning and beckoning to me. I slowly approached the porch, standing at Jacob's side, he slid his arm around my waist again. "Drina, this is my dad, Billy," he whispered to me, I nodded, taking Billy's withered hand in both of mine.

"I'm glad to have finally met you, and thank you for letting me stay here," I told him. He patted the back of my hand with his free one.

"It's my pleasure, you brought my son home," he said, smiling gently.

"Actually, he brought himself, I just tagged along," I said, everyone chuckled.

"In respect," his father nodded, a smile lighting up his face. "Now, everyone come into the house and let us celebrate."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day with Jacobs father and friends, all smushed into his tiny living room. I met all his pack, including the other members, Collin, Brady, Seth, and Leah. I learned that Seth and Leah were brother and sister and that Seth had an immediate crush on me, that Jacob didn't seem to approve of, while I found it quite flattering. I also met Sam's fiancée Emily, we hit it off right way, despite our age difference. There were so many new names and faces swimming in my head by the time they left that I couldn't remember which went with which.

"You look tired," Jake commented as he walked back over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Kind of, I'm never going to remember all their names tomorrow though," I groaned. Jake laughed and kissed my hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll forgive you," he assured me. I nodded, yawning as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Com one, I'm gonna get you to bed," he said, adjusting me in his arms, then lifting me with apparent ease.

"What about you?" I asked, yawning again.

"I'll be in there soon, I need to talk to my dad for a bit," he told me. I nodded, knowing just how he felt. I was silent as he walked me down the hall, entering a room to the left and laying me down onto a small bed.

"Goodnight, Drina," he whispered as he pulled the blankets over me.

"Night," I smiled, looking up at him.

"I love you," he murmured, setting his forehead to mine.

"I love you too," I said, inclining my head for a kiss. He chuckled, but complied, his lips meeting mine. I couldn't help myself as I moved my hands to his head and held him there, my fingers knotting into his hair. Finally he pulled away, but held his lips close to mine.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told me.

"Ok," I smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more. He kissed my forehead softly, then straightened up, closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

Once I had closed my bedroom door I walked out to the living room, finding Billy sitting in his wheelchair next to the couch. I sighed, but sat down onto the couch and waited for the blow I knew would come.

"I'm glad you're home, Jake," he whispered, I looked over at him, seeing pain and relief in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry for-" I began, but he waved a hand to silence me.

"I know why you did it, and I forgive you. I just missed you," he said with a crinkly eyed smile. I looked away from him, feeling guilty and ashamed.

"I still want to apologize. I shouldn't have ran, but I don't regret it, because…I found Drina," I smiled.

"You did, and I'm happy for you," he said. "Now, you had a long day, you should get to bed."

"Ya, thanks dad," I said, standing up and moving to the hall. "And…I missed you too."


	14. The Motorcycles

A.N. Thanks for all of the nice reviews! They really help! So on with chapter fourteen! Woot!

I woke up late the next morning, having been wearied by travel and several introductions. I was once again sprawled across Jacob's chest. It wasn't too difficult considering the bed was only made for one person. I didn't mine however, so I didn't bother to move. Instead, I watched the clouded sky outside, threatening to rain at any minute. I had a feeling it would take a while to get used to the rain and un-seasonal cold, by which time I'd be heading home. I shivered at the thought, I didn't want to leave Jacob.

There was then a loud yawn, so I raised my head and looked up into his face.

"Morning," I said brightly, tracing the curve of his bottom lip with my forefinger.

"Good morning beautiful," he sighed, grasping my hand and kissing the tip of each of my fingers. "You know, I always keep thinking that when I open my eyes you won't be there, but sure enough, her you are, my dream turned to reality," he smiled, kissing his way over my palm and onto the inside of my wrist.

"Mmm, if I could I'd always be here when you woke up," I told him sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stopping his sweet kisses to look fearfully at me.

"Well, my mom said I had to be home before school," I reminded him. "it is my senior year after all."

"We'll work that out when it comes, but for now I will reap the benefits of having you beside me."

"As I will too," I giggled, leaning down to kiss his lips. He smiled into the kiss, his hand sliding up the side of my face to come and hold my hair at the roots.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you more," I told him, running my lips along his jawbone, he smirked.

"No, I definitely love you more," he said, gripping my shoulders and flipping us so I was below him.

"Fine, you win just this once, but while you're up there I hope you plan on kissing me," I warned. He chuckled and kissed my lips sweetly, then moved to my neck.

"You know, the high of winning is lovely," he crooned, his kisses slow and gentle.

"Mmm, don't expect it often," I told him, enjoying the gentleness of his lips.

"That's a pretty weak threat," he chuckled.

"Ya, but it's still a threat," I said, gasping when I felt his tongue flit across my lips.

"You've got a point," he said with a smile, moving the color of my shirt so he could kiss my collarbone. I moaned softly as he sucked on it gently, sending tingles to my abdomen.

"And you call me mean," I gasped. He just chuckled and slowly pulled away.

"So, would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure, what are we having?" I replied with a smirk, knowing he was expecting me to do the cooking.

"What would you like?" He smiled.

"So you really are cooking?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Sure."

"Ok, well I feel like waffles," I told him.

"Done, as long as I get one thing in return," he added.

"I knew there was a catch," I sighed.

"I'll make waffles if you promise to let me take you on a motorcycle ride," he said. My mouth dropped open, of course his request would be something dangerous.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"No, but I promise you, nothing will hurt you," he told me seriously, his eyes boring into mine. "And I would like you to come." I thought for a minute, then sighed. The things I do for love.

"Fine, but if I die I'm taking you with me," I said sternly. His face lit up and he swooped down and kissed me intensely, my hands fisted in his hair as I smiled.

"Ok, now it's time for waffles," he grinned, slowly getting up.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I pouted, sitting up on my knees.

"I need to show you so many things!" He exclaimed. He looked so excited I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you so excited, it's nice," I smiled, he returned it, grabbing my wrists and pulling me off the bed and against his chest.

"I'm glad, I like being home, but I love it that you're with me," he whispered.

"I love being with you too."

* * *

After we had our breakfast of waffles he gave me a grand tour of the house.

It was only one story and very small, but homey. It was a cute little house, just big enough for a father and his son.

Ever since my older brothers and sister left, my house has felt too big and empty. Plus, my mom's at work a lot, so I'm left alone most of the time. I liked Jacob's house, because it was the right size and his dad was mostly always there so it was never empty.

The last part of the tour led us out to the garage that Jacob used to work and store his bikes. It was made out of a couple plastic sheds pushed together, but it was a perfect spot to get out of the house and not find yourself drenched by the almost constant drizzle.

"So, this is your hang out spot?" I asked, trying to sound manly, but failing miserably. Jake chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap. He was sitting on a rickety chair as he watched me look around the garage.

"Something like that," he laughed. I laughed too, but hesitantly because my eyes had fallen upon two shiny motorcycles. "The black one's mine," he smiled, kissing my temple.

"Who's is the other?" I asked curiously, looking over my shoulder at his face. It darkened immediately as he turned his eyes away from the bikes and to my face instead.

"It was Bella's," he told me.

"Bella?" I asked questionably.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again they were filled with a sadness that made me want to kiss him until it was gone. It was painful for me to look into those eyes.

"She's the reason I left LaPush."

"Why?" I breathed, my heart rate increasing as many different ideas began to form in my head.

"Because, she chose to marry a vampire."

I gasped. How could any human be even remotely attracted to something so…dead. Sure, they were beautiful, no one could deny that, but they were cold and they just had an air of fear and wrong doings about them, or at least the one I met seemed to.

"She married a vampire?" I said, appalled.

"Ya," he murmured, his eyes darkening with anger.

"…But, if that made you leave LaPush, you must have been…" I trailed off, knowing what I had been about to say was true. He had loved this vampire lover, loved her so much that when she married someone else he ran away from the pain of it. What if he still loved her?

"Yes, I loved her. I loved her so much, but not anymore, she means nothing to me now that she's become my enemy."

"When you say become, do you mean she's a…?" He nodded before I even had time to finish, and I gasped.

"Or at least I think she is, that was the plan."

"Jake…" I began, looking at my fingers now, that were fidgeting in my lap. "Do you still…love her? Well, you said you didn't, but if you ran away because she broke your heart, don't you still?"

He sighed, his hand gently lifting my chin so our eyes met.

"The way I felt about Bella can't even be compared to the way I feel about you," he told me.

"Is that because I'm your imprint?" I asked cautiously, not breaking our eye contact. He faltered for a second, his eyes looking between mine, trying to judge my reaction.

"Probably," he muttered, but was man enough to not look away.

"That's what I thought," I whispered, looking down at my hands again. A few silent minutes later his big, warm hands enclosed mine, stroking them gently with his thumbs.

"Does that bother you?" He asked, even though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes," I admitted, looking up into his handsome face. "It bothers me that the only reason you love me is because of a twist in you DNA."

His eyes slowly shifted to mine, boring into me with a sadness that nearly pierced my heart.

"You may think that, but even if I met you and I didn't have this…glitch, I have a feeling that I'd still love you," he told me. "And if that's not good enough, the only other thing I can say is that I love you with all my heart and will never let anything harm you, because now, my heart is in your hands."

He gently pulled my hands apart and held them palm up. I looked at them for a minute then grasped his and did the same.

"Mine is in yours," I said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"And I'll protect it with my life," he told me, leaning towards me.

"You better," I told him, he chuckled slightly.

"You have my word," he said, then his wonderful lips met mine. "Now, it's motorcycle time," he laughed, lifting me off his lap and striding over to the bikes.

"You jerk! You totally ruined the moment!" I cried, but was smiling all the same, the heavy tension in the air broken.

"What? I'm a guy, cute moments aren't my bag," he said, I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth. Touching moments are good and all but we prefer more…action."

"Action huh?" I said with an evil smirk, he grinned.

"Ya, action," he responded, leaning on the bike so the full contours of his bare chest were exposed.

I slowly approached him, making sure to swing my hips seductively and let my breasts bounce a little. I could tell he noticed because I saw his Adam's apple move swiftly down his throat.

"Now the question is, can you handle a bit of action?" I asked, running my hands over his chest and blowing against his ear. He shivered as his hands curled around my hips, fitting them perfectly into the palms of his hands.

"You know, I really don't think I am," he admitted. "I think you need to do that one more time," he grinned, his dark eyes playful and longing. I made a thinking face and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't' think you're ready for a repeat," I grinned mischievously, he smirked.

"You don't?"

"Nope," I said, popping my 'p' against his nose. "But I do think I could be a good biker babe, what about you?" I asked, my lips close to his.

"Definitely," he breathed, his hands tightening on my hips as his head tilted to the left to kiss me.

"Are you sure you want to be kissing me now?" I asked him.

"Ya, why wouldn't I?" He asked, confused.

"Because I could easily take away my obligation to go on the bike."

"Well, can I kiss your neck then?" He asked, moving to perform this action.

"No."

"Can I kiss anything?"

"Nope," I grinned, he groaned, massaging my hips gently, but longingly.

"But I never said I couldn't kiss you," I told him, lifting his head from my shoulder, he grinned.

"Hmm, I see," he said.

"Mmmhmm," I murmured, leaning up and kissing just below his lower lip. "But I also never said I didn't get to tease either," I kissed near the left corner.

"This is so unfair," he groaned, nearly clawing at my hips.

"Oh, I find it quite fair, this is just payback for making me go on a motorcycle," I smiled devilishly, kissing above his upper lip.

"But you haven't got on yet," he reminded me.

"I will," I answered, my lips hovering mere millimeters from his. "But I'm just as desperate as you," I admitted, finally giving in and pressing my lips against his, catching him off-guard.

Once he regained some of his composure he moaned against my mouth, pulling my hips against his. I swiveled them experimentally, receiving a soft husky growl. I liked that sound. Not because he wanted me, but because it was soothing. It made my heart thump erratically, and my hands grasp his hair tighter. I still couldn't fully get over the fact that we were together because of a glitch, but the way he was kissing me left no doubt about his love for me. I was the best thing in his world, and I loved it.


	15. Bella

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Now on with the amazing chapter fifteen! Yay!

"So, are you ready to go for a ride?" He asked when we resurfaced, slightly out of breath.

"A deals a deal," I agreed, moving away from him.

"Good," he smiled, pulling the bike out of the garage and mounting it. "I really do think you'd make a good biker babe," he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and got on behind him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I think I make a better Indian boy's girlfriend," I whispered into his ear.

"Well, you're good at that too," he chuckled. "Hold on tight, I wouldn't want you to fall." He shuddered at the thought, I kissed his shoulder lightly and tightened my arms.

"Don't worry, I don't want to die either," I assured him.

"Good, are you ready?" He asked, revving the engine.

"As ready as I'm gonna get," I sighed, pressing my face into his shoulder blade. He chuckled lightly, then eased up on the clutch, putting us in motion. My arms tightened instinctively and I pressed my face harder against his skin, closing my eyes.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he said over the engine. I just nodded against his back as we picked up speed and the wind whipped my hair out behind me.

After a couple minutes of riding I had the courage to lift my head and peer over his shoulder. We were flying through the forest, tree's whipping past us at velocity's that seemed uncanny.

"Are you sure you should be going this fast?" I yelled nervously, Jake laughed out loud.

"We're on a forest path, there's no speed limits here!" He called joyously. I groaned and pressed my face to his shoulder again.

"We're almost there, don't worry," he assured me.

Sure enough, when I looked again I could see a break in the trees not far ahead. Sun came filtering onto the path as we emerged into a wide clearing. A cliff jutted out into the water to our left, making a sheer drop to the bottom.

"Where are we?" I asked as Jake cut the engine.

"The cliffs, aren't they cool?" He said, turning his head to peer sideways at me. I glanced around it again, trying to see more of it.

"There were large boulders littered around on the grass with small white and pink flowers taking up the rest of it. Big spruces and evergreens surrounded it on three sides, except the small gap which was the path.

"It's beautiful," I murmured finally, watching a few small clouds float by.

"I'm glad you like it," he said happily. "And you can get off the bike now," he added with a chuckle. I sighed with relief, but soon found that my limbs had seized up and would allow me no bodily movement.

"Um, Jake, I think I need some help," I whispered, embarrassed. He laughed as he cupped his hands around the backs of my knees and stepped off the bike with ease, despite me on his back.

"Thanks," I said, sliding off his back.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

I stretched a bit to loosen my tight muscles as he moved to the cliffs edge, I followed cautiously behind him, it was a long drop.

"You know, Bella jumped off of here once," he muttered absently.

"What, was she suicidal?" I asked, shocked.

"Heh, maybe, I never did figure out her true motive behind it."

For some reason, hearing anything about this Bella girl made me nearly shake with rage. Why did she mean so much to Jake? I mean, she ran off with his worst enemy! …and I couldn't shake the feeling that deep down he still loved her, even at least a little bit. He was in love with her after all, and stuff like that doesn't just disappear.

"What would you do if I jumped off the cliff?" I asked, curious as to what his response would be. Of course it was instantaneous and angry.

"Never do that! Don't even think about it!"

"I was only kidding, Jake. I was just curious," I said, looking away from him. I wonder what he did when Bella had jumped.

"I'm sorry Drina, just the thought of losing you-" he broke off, shaking his head, I smiled slightly, hoping that wasn't the reaction Bella had gotten.

"Jake, how much did you love Bella?" I asked before I could stop myself, but I was genuinely curious. I mean, what if I had a competitor out there somewhere?

He sighed, slowly sliding to the ground and dangling his feet off the edge of the cliff. "At the time I thought it was a lot, but ever since I met you my concept of amounts of love have changed drastically. Now it seems like I only loved her a tiny bit compared to the absolute devotion and love I have for you." He didn't look up at me but out to the ocean as he said this, but I smiled none the less and sank to my knees, wrapping my arms around him.

"Good," I murmured. I was relieved that he loves me more than Bella.

"Were you worried?" He asked, I nodded. He slowly backed away from the cliff a bit and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You don't need to worry about that anymore ok? I will never love another person. Only you, you are my life now, my everything," he whispered into my ear, kissing it gently.

"Really? Forever?" I asked pulling my head back and looking into his eyes.

"As long as you want me. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Then forever," I smiled.

He smiled back, kissing me softly. "Forever," He whispered, letting the word roll gracefully off his tongue, it was one of the best things I could ever hear.

For the rest of the day we sat up on the cliff talking about random things like our favorite color, the type of food we eat, our favorite kinds of music. I was sad when the sun began to sink and we had to head back. It was good he was coming with me, because if not I would have stayed with him there forever… forever, such a lovely word. It made me feel invincible, like I could handle anything that was thrown at me now, as long as Jacob and the word forever were bound in the same sentence. I hoped it would never be different, I loved being with Jacob, and listening to his soft husky voice whisper cruelly wonderful words into my ear as I sank into sleep. I really did hope we could be like this forever, but forever is a very long time, and things can get in the way….

The next morning I woke to the sound of Jacob frantically hurrying around his room.

"What's going on?" I asked blearily.

"Oh, Drina, did I wake you up?" He asked, his face coming into view as he leaned over me.

"Ya, but it's ok. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Um, Sam's order… Bella and her family are back and have requested a meeting with us."

"Bella?" I asked, my eyes narrowing with disapproval.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't go against Sam's orders. I promise we'll make it fast."

"I want to come with you, to meet Bella."

He froze, looking into my face.

"That would be much too dangerous, she's probably a newborn vampire right now and very volatile. I don't want you hurt," he said sternly.

"Please, I want to come with you, I can't just lay here and wait, It'll kill me," I begged.

"Drina, you'll be so much safer here, collin and Brady are staying behind, they'll protect you and Emily, and-"

"But I don't want to stay here with them, I want to go with you," I said stubbornly.

"Drina-"

"Don't Drina me! I'm going!"

He held my face gently in his hands. I tried to pull away, but he held me still.

"Ok," he relented, "but you have to promise to stay behind me at all times, clear?" he asked, worry and regret etched on his face.

"Ok, I promise," I told him, and he bent his head to kiss my lips softly.

In a matter of minutes I was dressed and we were out the door. We both hopped into his car and drove to what he called "the border", apparently between Quileute land, and the Cullen's turf.

When we arrived, most of the pack was there, all in there wolf forms except for Sam, and of course Jacob. Across from them stood a line of very beautiful people…no, they weren't people, they were cold blooded vampires.

"Jake, why are you-?" Sam began, but broke off when he saw me. Him and Jacob then shared a meaningful glance and he stayed silent.

As soon as I was out of the car Jake strode in front of me, his stance protective even as he walked, and he stopped farther back from the vampires than the other wolves.

"Well, now that we're all here-" Sam began, but one of the vampires cut him off.

"Jacob," she said, looking at him with aching eyes, and what terrified me more… they were red, unlike the others that were a smooth honey color.

"What?" Asked Jacob stiffly, already on edge, maybe I shouldn't have come, now I feel bad for making Jake worry.

"You don't recognize me?" The girl asked, her voice sounding as though she had taken a painful blow.

"Yes, I recognize you, Bella," Jake responded, I immediately peered around his shoulder to get a better look at her.

She was absolutely stunning! With long dark brown hair, white flawless skin and a delicate face. She was everything I'd ever dreamed of being, and Jacob loved her, now I could see why, then something he said caught my attention.

"You've changed," he told her.

" I know, it'll take a while to get used to not being clumsy anymore." Her laughter sounded like bells, clear and perfect.

"Guess so," Jake said, shrugging his shoulders stiffly. Bella's eyes then fell on me, her face turning slightly shocked.

"Who's that?" She asked, gesturing to me, I flushed slightly, but stood my ground, well as much as I could since I still stood halfway behind Jake.

"This is Drina, my imprint," he said, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist to accentuate the fact that he was mine.

"Oh, that's great Jake!" she chimed.

"Bella, I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion, but we are here on business," said an attractive blond male that stood next to her with his hand on the small of her back, the vampire she had chosen over Jacob, my fist's clenched.

"I'm sorry," she said, silencing.

"So, why did you call this meeting?" Asked Sam, looking like he'd also like to get this over with quickly.

"Well, Alice just had a vision and it involves the Volturi… coming here," Said an older blond.

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"Well, when we were last in Italy we made an agreement with them you see. It was that Bella would be turned into a vampire within a few years, and now that it's done they want to come see what she can do. The visit shouldn't cause much trouble, but I thought it would be eloquent that we at least give you a warning."

"Yes, that was good indeed, than you, Carlisle. Do you know when there coming?" Sam asked.

"Sometime in the winter, in my vision there was at least two feet of snow on the ground," a short girl with black spiky hair chimed in.

"Thank you for telling us, we will be ready if there is any trouble to deal with. As for now, I hope we won't have to meet again before this for anything that involves trouble," Sam nodded.

"Indeed, trouble is never a good thing," Carlisle agreed, and with that him and most of the others followed, but Bella lingered.

"Bye Jake, it was good to see you, and…I'm glad you're happy. It was nice to meet you Drina," she said kindly, I just nodded.

"Goodbye Bella," Jake said softly as she turned and followed the others.

As soon as they were gone the pack moved into the woods, but Jacob lingered, so I stayed with him.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I saw Jacob's imprint I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me like a tidal wave. She was absolutely breathtaking, and everything I wasn't. She had dark skin that was only a shade or two lighter than Jake's. Her deep brown hair flowed around her, reaching down to at least her waist. She had a straight nose, and a sharp jaw, with glorious brownish-gold eyes hidden slightly behind long lush eyelashes. She had a decently curvy figure with a slim waist that seemed to fit perfectly with Jacob's long arms.

Actually, they seemed to fit together in just about ever way, like they were two pieces of a whole, and they looked absolutely stunning together. I had always thought Jacob was good looking, but the way he stood and acted around Drina made that tens of thousands of times more obvious, and he did the same for her. They both seemed to be glowing with beauty and happiness that I couldn't help but feel jealous of.

I however was very happy that Jake had found someone, it had torn me apart to see his face the last time I had seen him…it was so long ago. However, with these eyes I could see him sharper, in more detail, which did not help my cause of letting him go completely.

Of course he was nothing compared to Edward, but he was extremely handsome, and his imprint was equally beautiful, creating a 'God and his mistress' sort of image.

I then realized that the conversation had ended and my family was walking away, but I needed to at least say goodbye to Jake.

"Bye Jake it was good to see you, and… I'm glad you're happy. It was nice to meet you Drina," I said with a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible. Drina simply nodded, and Jacob didn't say anything, so I simply turned and followed Edward who was lagging behind the rest, obviously waiting for me. Just as I reached the tree's I heart Jake whisper "goodbye Bella."

"Edward, I'll catch up to you ok?" I said. He gave me a wary look, but turned and disappeared as I ducked behind a tree and watched as the wolves departed, but Jacob and Drina stayed.

"Jake, are you ok?" She asked in a soft pleasant voice, stepping in front of him and placing a hand on his cheek.

He sighed, leaning his face into her hand as his arms snaked around her waist. I felt a pang of jealousy, he used to do that to me.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked softly, his eyes closed. Drina smiled a radiant smile, then leaned in and touched her lips to Jacob's.

Now that was too far! I shouldn't be seeing this! Shouldn't want to be the one kissing Jacob, his was all for the best!

"Better?" I heard her ask.

"Much," he smiled, kissing her again, I looked away.

"Hey, how bout we go back and I can make lunch," she suggested.

"That is one of the best idea's I have ever heart," he grinned, taking her hand and leading her to his car and into the passengers seat that I had once used to sit in.

Jacob then revved the engine and they sped away down the street, leaving me to fume.

I shouldn't be so jealous. I loved Edward so much, but to see Jake kiss someone that tenderly made my insides burn with anger and jealousy. He should be kissing me like that. No. I was a vampire now, his enemy, and forever endowed to my Edward, Jacob was a part of my fuzzy past, nothing more, but I couldn't help but let out a low growl as I took off into the woods and back to the Cullens', the place I now called home.


	16. My Story

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are rockin'!_

* * *

I stood in the kitchen putting about a dozen sandwiches together, knowing Jake would definitely eat at least that many. While I did this I ran over in my head the proceedings of the morning.

Bella had definitely been someone I wasn't expecting to see so soon after learning about her and Jacob's past love for her. The way she talked to him now made me think that she still loved him too. This unnerved me. I knew I was Jacob's imprint and that he would love me forever, but just the thought of his previous fling being so close made very uneasy. Also, who on earth were the Volturi? Apparently they were bad since the vampires warned us about them. What were they though? If they could scare vampires and werewolves they must be something extremely sinister.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms snake around my waist, pulling them against their owner. I sighed contentedly, leaning into him as I paused in my act of sandwich making.

"I'm sorry about being so stiff before. I was just so worried about you," he murmured into my hair.

"Why? I thought they were vampires who didn't attack humans," I said.

"They are, but they could slip, plus, Bella is a newborn, and they tend to be extremely volatile," he explained. I nodded, mulling that all over for a minute.

"Bella seemed to still like you," I stated as I felt his lips come in contact with my neck.

"She did? I didn't notice," he said, sounding mildly surprised, but he continued his soft kisses.

"Mmhmm," I muttered, tilting my head to the side so he could have better access.

"The only thing I was worried about was you. I barely noticed Bella, I was surprised. I thought I would feel something, maybe even at least a little bit of love still left, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing."

I couldn't help but feel elated by this pronouncement. It made me feel a whole lot better. It didn't matter if Bella still loved him because he didn't love her back.

"That is weird," I said, cutting the last sandwich in half.

"Not really, I've imprinted, you're all that matters to me now," he said, turning me in his arms and kissing my lips gently.

"I feel vain for liking that, I should be nice and share, but I don't want to," I told him with a grin. He grinned back, kissing the tip of my nose.

"It's not vain, and I'm glad you want me all to yourself, it makes everything all the more alluring." I rolled my eyes at him as I stuck a sandwich in his mouth. He laughed as he grabbed it and began to eat. Not even I could distract him when food was in the picture, it made me jealous of the sandwich. Oh well, it only last's so long, unlike me, I'm stuck here for a while.

"Hey, how bout we go to Sam and Emily's tonight for dinner, we're probably going to be having a pack meeting anyways," Jacob said after his sixth sandwich.

"Ok, I need to get to know all of them eventually anyways. Emily was the one with the scars right? Poor girl, I wonder what happened," I mused, taking a bite of my own sandwich.

"Ya, that was her, make sure not to stare too much, Sam hates that," he told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I do feel bad for her though."

"Don't, it was a simple mistake."

"What was?"

Jacob sighed, knowing he had said too much. "Well, when Sam was the only one of the pack to have changed he, well, he lost control once around her and that was the result."

"Sam gave Emily those scars!" I said, shocked. How could she still love him?

"It was only an accident, and Sam's still really torn up about it. Imagine having to look at the woman you're in love with and see a face like that knowing it was your fault?" he shuddered, glancing at my face. "I can't even begin to imagine what he feels, even if I can feel his emotions."

"Ya, that is bad," I murmured. He then lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"I would never hurt you, Drina," he said softly, guessing correctly about what I had been thinking about.

"I know, but I couldn't help but think about it after hearing that. I don't believe your wolf side is that bad," I told him with a smile.

"That's good," he responded, then we both went back to eating our sandwiches in a comfortable silence.

For the remainder of the day, before we went over to Emily's, was spent unpacking our things and I finally got around to calling my mother. As expected she was absolutely livid that I hadn't called sooner, but after I told her how much fun I was having her mood lightened considerably.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun, and maybe in a week or two I'll drive out there, but I have some things around the house I need to get done first. So I hope you'll have more fun, and behave, I'll see you soon," she said.

"Ya, I will, bye mom, love you," I told her.

"I love you too, Drina, goodbye," she said, then we both hung up the phone.

"So what did your mother have to say about the delayed call?" Asked Jacob with a grin, he had obviously heard the first part since my mother had been yelling.

"She was pissed, but she said she might be coming here in a week or two!" I told him, happy that she was considering getting out of the house for a while, it would be good for her.

"That's good, I'm sure Billy will enjoy that, he rarely had new people to tell the Quileute legends too."

"I'm sure mom would be interested in that, she may not be Native American, but my father was, so that stuff interests her," I said, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the past tense. If he did he glanced over it and changed the subject.

"Well, it's about time to head over to Emily's," he said, standing up. I followed suit as we got into his car and drove a few miles to a small welcoming house.

"I'm sure the yellow shudders weren't Sam's idea," I smiled as we got out of the car.

"Nope, they were definitely Emily's, she said they brightened up the house," Jacob explained.

"They do," I agreed as we walked up to the front door and straight inside without knocking.

The interior was similar to Billy's. It was small, but cozy, and the smell of food hit us as soon as we had walked in the door.

Everyone I had met from the first day were here, and then some. Apparently there were a few members of the pack that had been patrolling and I hadn't gotten to meet them. I was amazed, as I looked around, that all of these people could fit into this tiny house comfortably, but everyone seemed to be quite comfortable since they were all talking and laughing.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Drina," Emily trilled merrily as she pulled a chicken out of the oven, then another one, and another one. Wow, I'm amazed that they haven't eaten this poor women out of house and home already.

"It's good to see you too Emily, do you need any help? You look sort of swamped," I said, looking at the huge pot of potatoes, a gigantic salad in the making, and the three large chickens.

"Help would be welcomed, thank you," she smiled. So I quickly moved into the kitchen and began to work on the Salad. Soon after, another person and his girlfriend, Kim (that I was soon reminded of) came in, and she, like myself, asked if she could help and we were soon all basting the three chickens.

"How can you possibly keep up with their stomachs Emily?" I asked, pulling one of the four pans of rolls out of the oven.

"You know, I honestly have no idea!" She said with a smile, Kim and I laughed.

"I asked her the same question when I came and I got the same exact answer, but now I know what she means!" Kim told me.

"Ya, you guys sure have your hands full," I said, wiping my hand across my forehead. I had accumulated a fine sheen of sweat there because of the two ovens and the stove working at top speeds, plus all the unnaturally high temperatures of the many werewolves present. Speaking of high temperatures, I felt a sudden warmth behind me, and when I turned I saw Jacob standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Is dinner almost ready?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm gently, knowing full well the consequence of hitting him hard.

"Almost. God you guys are pigs! I hope you all help pay for this stuff!" I exclaimed. Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my nose again. I think he was beginning to enjoy doing that.

"Don't worry, we do," he smiled. I smiled back, laying my head against his burning chest.

"I don't know how Emily does it, I'm already tired and she was at this hours before I came," I groaned.

"I don't either, it's a mystery to all," he laughed, burying his nose into my hair.

"Guess so," I murmured, content to stand here and breathe in his woodsy scent for a minute.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily called, and Jacob immediately let me go and hurried to the table.

"Well that lasted long," I grumbled, leaning back on the counter.

"You can never separate these men from food, it's their true love," Kim laughed. "Here, I got you a plate before they ate everything."

"Oh, thank you," I said, accepting the plate she held out to me.

"You're welcome," she smiled, going over to the couch where her imprint, Jared, sat.

I looked around and soon found Jacob sitting in an arm chair, shoving food into his open mouth. I rolled my eyes and went over to him, I'd distract him from his food for a moment, or so I hoped.

As soon as he saw me he moved his plate from his lap to the armrest, making it available to me. I smiled and sat on his lap, curling up into him just enough to where he could feel every curve of my body, but still maintaining the ability to eat.

As I had expected he paused in his act of eating to look at me. I gave him a devilish smirk and continued to eat.

"Why must you always do this to me?" He asked.

"Shh, I'm competing with the food!" I told him in a harsh whisper.

He grinned, "there's no competition…the food wins."

I hit him, hard, hurting my hand and thus swearing. The rooms reaction with instantaneous. Everyone broke out in a fit of laughter. Damn, I forgot that they all have super sensitive hearing. They probably heard that whole conversation, how embarrassing.

Jacob was laughing the hardest of course so I proceeded to continue eating in an angry silence. Eventually it died down a bit and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I shrugged them off and stood up, moving over to the couch to sit next to Abby.

"Aww, come on Drina, you have to admit, that was really funny!" Jacob said, getting up and coming over to kneel down in front of me.

"I don't think it was funny," I said coldly, turning my head away from him.

He was silent for a minute, then took my hand in his, the warmth made it throb harder, so I flinched and pulled it away.

"Sorry about your hand, but that was your fault," he chuckled, moving closer and leaning over me.

"You were being a jerk," I told him, not really angry with him, but more or less extremely mortified. In fact, his closeness was making it very hard indeed to keep up the 'I hate you' charade.

"I was only kidding, I'd choose you over the food any day…well, most of the time," he added as an after thought. I huffed and tried to push him away.

Of course, he didn't budge an inch, so I crossed my arms and scowled.

"I'm not moving until you accept my apology," he said defiantly, scooting closer to me so he could rest his cheek on my knees. I couldn't help but look down, and what I saw didn't help.

He was now sitting on the ground in front of me, his long legs curled up beneath him. His hands were gently stroking my thighs as his head lay on my knees with his eyes closed so his long eyelashes brushed his cheeks. I gulped and immediately lifted my head to the television that was now showing a football game. I pretended to watch it as I tried to ignore his hands as they gently rubbed my thighs and ran smoothly down over the backs of my calves.

"Would you please stop doing that!" I scolded, trying to pry his fingers off my upper thigh, but they didn't give as he continued to rub it gently.

"Nope, you have to forgive me first," he told me with a grin.

"Fine, I forgive you!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled softly and slowly removed his hand, but in turn, he stood up, lifted me momentarily off the couch and slid smoothly underneath me so I was once again perched on his lap.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him with a sigh even as I curled up into him.

"Yes, it was very necessary," he told me, kissing my forehead.

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"I know I am."

"That wasn't a lie."

He chuckled as he nuzzled the top of my head gently before turning and starting up a conversation with Jared.

We spent the rest of the evening at Emily's. I helped her and Kim clean up before Jacob complained of being tired and dragged me from the house as I said my hurried goodbyes.

"You're not really tired, are you?" I asked with a grin as we got into his car.

"Not at all," he smiled, starting the engine and pulling it smoothly out of the driveway and onto the road.

"So what was the rush then?" I asked skeptically.

"I wanted to be alone with you," he smiled.

I blushed and looked away from him out the window.

The ride was silent as we made our way to his house and into the driveway. Billy seemed to be asleep already because the house was dark. When I inquired upon this fact Jacob informed me that Billy was actually gone tonight.

"He's staying at Sue's house…Leah's and Seth's mom, their dad died a while back so she's been pretty miserable."

"Oh, that sucks," I said, hating the uncomfortable subject this conversation landed on.

"Ya, she's pretty torn up about it, so Billy stays over there sometimes," Jacob explained as he threw himself onto the couch and patted his lap. I moved over to him and sat down like I was motioned to do, sinking into him because he was nearly laying down, only his head and torso were propped up on a couple pillows.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you," I said softly, running my pointer finger in a nervous circle on his bicep.

"Ya?"

"Um, you know how my dad was never around when we were at my house?" I asked, I felt him nod. "And how I would cry at night when you weren't there," he nodded again. "That's because…" I paused to take a deep breath, I had never told anyone this before and I didn't know where to begin, but I had a feeling he would understand this more than anyone else.

"…A vampire killed him," I murmured. Jacob stopped breathing and I lifted my head to look into his face. It was shocked as he stared down at me, worry and confusion swirling in his dark brown eyes.

"I-I didn't know it at the time of course," I looked away from him and to my hands instead, I began to twist them nervously. "But when you told me about vampires, it all just clicked, I thought that was what he was, but I tried to convince myself that they weren't real, that I was just imagining things. Now however, I know it's what he was, he had to be." I shuddered then and Jacob's arms constricted around me, clutching me tightly as though he was trying to protect me from my own mind. Of course that was impossible, but it did make it manageable.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to explain it…it was too horrible," I shuddered.

"You don't have to, Drina. You can tell me when you're ready."

I smiled, looking up into his worried face.

"Thank you, Jacob, I promise I will tell you, but I need more time," I told him softly, pressing my lips to his collar bone.

"Take all the time you want, I'll be right here when you're ready, but in the mean time…" he began on a happier note. "We can be alone because my dad isn't here."

I shivered at the thought as his lips came in contact with my temple.

"I like that idea," I said softly, flipping onto my stomach so I could see his face. We were now laying chest to chest on the couch, propped up slightly on some pillows.

"That's good, because I do too," he grinned, running a hand down the side of my face. I then realized in that instant that Jake and I hadn't really been this alone before, and it made my stomach twist nervously.

To get rid of some of the butterflies I leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto the hollow at the base of his throat, making a soft guttural sound escape his lips.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so hot?" I groaned, my hands roaming over his customarily bare chest.

"Are we speaking in temperature terms or looks?" He asked with a grin. I smiled up at him.

"Both actually."

"Well, thank you. You're pretty hot yourself." He winked playfully at me, I giggled.

"I'd hope so," I said, running my hand over the muscles of his arm. I swear, he was absolutely flawless! It couldn't be fair to be this outrageously good-looking. What made me even more happy, was that he was mine. I got to keep this perfect man all to myself, I had to share at mealtimes of course, but otherwise he was all mine. It made me feel selfish and like I should share, but I didn't want to. He is one thing I was going to allow myself to be vain about and keep to myself. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I saw him with someone else, It would probably nearly kill me, but the way he was looking at me now made it quite plain that he didn't want to be with anyone else either. We were both quite content to be here in each others arms and kiss ourselves silly. Sure sounded like a good plan to me, so I leaned in and pressed my lips roughly to his. If we were going to get anywhere we had to start somewhere, and kissing seemed just the place to begin.

Just as I suspected he groaned into my mouth and threaded his fingers through my hair, holding my head in place.

Then a car pulled into the driveway, making us spring apart. I groaned audibly, and Jacob didn't look to happy either.

"Oh, I didn't think you two would be back so early. Sorry I'm late, Sue and I were playing cards," Billy said as he rolled himself into the house and Sue pulled out of the driveway.

"Ya, it was pretty fast at Sam and Emily's," Jacob said dryly.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" Billy asked, his face crinkling up into a smile as he caught sight of my disappointed face. I tried to hide it, but it was no use, I was thoroughly disappointed.

"Kind of, but we're tired anyways so I think we're gonna head to bed," Jacob said, taking my hand and leading my down the hallway.

"Night Billy!" I called back, feeling weird for just leaving him standing there. Jacob quickly pulled the door shut behind us and dragged me to the bed, pushing me down onto it and climbing on top of me. Before I could remind him that his dad was indeed home his lips were demanding against mine. So I gave in and kissed him back, running my hands over her sloping back muscles.

"Sorry, I just had to kiss you," Jacob gasped as he pulled his lips away from mine so we could breathe for a minute.

"No worries, I didn't mind," I grinned, he chuckled.

"Well, we should get to bed, we don't want Billy to get any ideas," he said, moving to lay next to me.

"Ya, you're right," I sighed, reaching down and un-doing my jeans so I could kick them off. Jacob smiled as he pulled the blanket over us and grasped my leg, hitching it up onto his hip. I blushed, looking up into his face.

"I thought we were going to bed, Jacob," I said.

"We are, I'm just getting comfortable. Goodnight," he grinned, kissing my lips once more.

"Night you weirdo."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so uneventful, it's one of my filler chapters, it'll get better soon though, no worries!! Please review, even negative ones are welcome, i want to get better! Thanks!_


	17. First Beach

**A.N.** _Hey, sorry about the big gap between updates, I had the PSAT on Saturday and have had tons of homework in the past two weeks, but I finally finished writing this so I hope you like it. Sadly, this is another filler chapter, but I swear the next one will start some drama. Yay! I love drama, it's so fun to write! Anyways, enough talking and on with the chapter! As always, please review! Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

I awoke very early the next morning, so I slid out of bed and went out to the living room, surprisingly, finding Billy awake as well.

"Oh, hey Billy, You couldn't sleep either?" I asked, sitting down on the couch and curling my legs under me.

"I slept fine, I never sleep in that long though. You didn't sleep well?" He inquired in his gravely voice. Hearing that voice made it feel as though something was squeezing my heart. He sounded just like my father, the same rough comforting voice he had, I hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"Not really. There's something I need to say, but I'm not quite ready to tell Jacob. I don't know why, but, maybe it's because it hurts so much," I said softly, clutching at my chest as a dull throb began there.

"Painful things take a long time to become able of telling. I'm sure Jacob hasn't told you about his mother yet," Billy said softly. I looked up and saw his face sad like mine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was hit by a car many years back, Jacob probably doesn't remember her much, but I'm sure Rachel and Rebecca do, they're my oldest children," he added, I nodded, remembering that Jake had mentioned them once.

"That's horrible," I murmured. "Ya, my father died a few years back, and I don't know it I can tell Jake the whole grueling tale."

"You'll know when you're ready, don't rush it," Billy told me soothingly, a crinkly smile lighting up his face.

"Thank you Billy," I smiled.

"Anytime."

We then sat in a comfortable silence, watching a brainless television show on the television until I felt soft lips press against the top of my head.

"Good morning," I said cheerily, tilting my head up to look into Jacob's handsome smiling face.

"Morning," he said, climbing over the couch so he could sit next to me. I curled up against him and sighed contentedly, forgetting the blanket I had been wearing.

"Have you looked out the window yet?" He whispered into my hair.

I shook my head as I looked towards the outside window.

"The sun!" I cried, scrambling up from the couch and hurrying out the door. I could hear Jacob and Billy laughing at me as the door shut, but I didn't care, I hadn't seen the sun since I got here!

I spun happily around as the warm rays caressed my body, warming me instantly.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be this excited," Jake chuckled as he made his way towards me.

"I love the sun, I haven't seen it in so long!" I cried happily, smiling up at the bright yellow orb.

"I can see that." Jake slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around me waist, twirling me around once. "I think it's the perfect day to show you the beach, what do you think?"

"Ya, that would be great!" I told him happily.

"Great, how bout we have some breakfast though first, I'm starving." My face fell slightly at this.

"But the sun might be gone by then," I said, Jacob laughed and kissed my nose.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to be sunny all day," he reassured me. I looked up at him skeptically, not sure if I should believe him. Eventually I decided I would, since I was also a little hungry.

"Ok, so how does bacon and eggs sound?" I asked him, his face lit up immediately.

"Sounds mouthwatering," he grinned, I smiled up at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

I went straight to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast, I wanted to get it done as fast as possible, but knowing Jake he would be eating a lot.

Just as I turned away from the bacon to begin cooking the eggs I felt a hand sneak passed me, so I quickly slapped it away.

"Not until everything's done, you can wait," I told Jacob as he looked at me.

"Ah, that's not fair," he complained.

"Is too, the way you eat."

"Please, just a piece?" He whined.

"No."

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him, his lips hovering a millimeter away from mine, my breath hitched.

"Please?"

"Tempting, but no," I told him weakly, he chuckled and set his forehead to mine, holding my gaze.

Then so quick I barely saw it his hand flashed towards the pan, I batted it away and pushed him out of the kitchen with as much force as I could muster.

"OUT!" I shouted after him, he chuckled softly, but went to sit on the couch.

"You need to learn to never anger the cook Jacob, the consequences could be very great," his father told him wisely, Jake laughed.

"You better listen to him, you don't want to see me on the war path," I warned him.

"Ooh, scary," he chided. I just rolled my eyes as I slid two perfectly made eggs onto a plate for Billy, soon pairing it with bacon and toast.

"Breakfast Billy!" I said, placing his plate on the table.

"Thank you," he told me, Jake scowled.

"What about me?"

"You're last, you'll eat everything before we can get anything," I told him, putting five eggs into the pan.

He grumbled for a minute, then sank back into the couch and let me finish cooking his massive breakfast.

Once I had piled about a dozen eggs, ten slices of bacon and five pieces of toast onto a plate I called Jake for breakfast.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, I gave him a withering look and he immediately shut his mouth, cramming an egg inside to show his appreciation. I smiled then turned back to retrieve my own breakfast before joining them at the table.

"So, you two going down to the beach today?" Billy asked, wiping up his yolk with a piece of toast.

"Yup, it'll be nice down there today since it's so sunny," Jacob said after swallowing his huge bite of food.

"You'll like first beach," Billy told me. I nodded, knowing that anywhere outside on a day like this would be a great place to me. That's one thing that I missed, the sun. In California the sun was almost always out, except for the occasional drizzle. I was so excited to get outside that I almost finished my meal before Jacob, but not quite, he finished a few minutes before me.

"Wow, you take a while to eat, I thought you wanted to get outside," Jacob smiled at me as we went back to his room to get dressed.

"That was fast Jacob. Sorry I'm not a werewolf who can eat two full plates of food in five minutes."

He just laughed and shook my head as I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. Jake and I hadn't quite progressed to the stage where being naked around each other was a natural thing. Not that I didn't want to exactly, it was that I was frankly quite nervous. I mean, I had never done it before, but had Jake? Would he like what he saw?

Ugh, thinking about this made me blush, I already knew I'd probably like what I saw, I mean what I have seen of Jake has been godly. His smooth russet skin with long lean muscles connected gracefully together with tendons and sinew. Even the way he moved! It was so natural! I could just stand there and watch him walk around all day!

It couldn't be denied that he was superbly beautiful in every way. Just thinking about his perfection made me want to hurry back into his room and rip his clothes off. No, I can't do that…or could I? Ugh, don't think like that, I need to focus…sun! Yes, I need to get outside and see the sun. I swear, if I stayed here for too long I'd turn as white as Adam, the sun never shone!

So with that thought held prominently at the front of my mind, blocking the more distraction thoughts that would surely break out of there careful enclosure soon enough, I dressed in a rush and hurried out to the living room.

Jake of course was already out there waiting for me in his usual attire of faded cut-off's and nothing else, but of course that didn't bother me in the least.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head vigorously as he led me outside. "It's not very far from my house so we can walk."

"Ok, I like walking," I told him, he chuckled.

As soon as I was outside I felt suddenly much more energized, like the sun was reviving me. It was warm and soothing against my skin as I walked beside Jacob. After a few minutes I felt his hot hand curl around mine, entwining our fingers.

I smiled up at him and he beamed in return.

"So when do you think your mom will come?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, she didn't really specify a date exactly," I told him thoughtfully.

"Maybe you could suggest next week, the rest of this weeks supposed be pretty dreary, but they said it should clear up by next Tuesday," he informed me, filling me in on the news I had missed while making our large breakfast.

"Ok, I'll give her a call tomorrow, I'm sure she wants another update," I said, rolling my eyes.

"She's worried about you, Drina, the least you can do is to ease it," he said.

"I know, but the worrying is unnecessary, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I huffed.

"Not here, I'm more than positive you wouldn't be able to fight off a vampire," he shuddered.

"No, that's true, but that's what I got you for haven't I?" I said, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Yes, that is my purpose, to protect you from everything," he clarified.

We walked silently for a while, just listening to the sounds of nature. I loved listening the music of the wild. It was so peaceful and carefree, unknown to the toils of life in the city. I liked to be outside in nature, and LaPush was nature all the time, as soon as you stepped out the front door, I liked that, it was so peaceful here.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Oh, just how much I liked it here, it's really peaceful," I said, smiling serenely.

"I'm glad you like it here." A smile spread across his handsome face, then suddenly I was being lifted into the air and found myself much taller than before as I rode atop his shoulders.

"Oh my god, I'm so tall!" I exclaimed, looking out over the road and at the tree's who still towered above me.

"Actually, I'm so tall, you're just enjoying the view," Jake laughed under me, I smacked his head playfully, then gave up on anger and began to play with his hair. I carefully ran my fingers through it, watching it sparkle in the sunlight.

"Mmm, that feels good," Jake rumbled.

"Good," I smiled as I continued to run my fingers through his hair, then began to gently massage his scalp. A soft growl resonated through his chest as his grip on my legs tightened. I smiled, then felt a cold wind rush towards me. I looked up to see the most beautiful beach.

Where we were standing the sand was soft, but the closer you got to the water the bigger the chunks of sand got until right at the waters edge they were small rocks. The air was clean and salty, a familiar scent for me and I inhaled it greedily.

"You like it?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Ya, it' amazing Jake."

He chuckled as he carefully swung me down off his shoulders and into his arms bridal style.

"Um, you know I can walk right?" I asked, but smiled all the same.

"I know," he nodded, but didn't let me go. So I opted to snuggle into his chest as he began to walk along the shore.

He eventually put me down so I could take my shoes off and dip my feet into the cool water. It was bitingly cold but felt nice on my feet as I wriggled my toes.

"Hey, you up for a swim?" Jacob asked. I turned to look at him and blushed at what I saw. He was holding his jeans in his hand and was wearing only a pair of gray boxers.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!" I exclaimed, walking out of the water. I had made it in only as far as my knee and was already freezing.

"Aw, come on, I'll keep you warm," he grinned, pointing to his bare chest.

"I don't think even you are warm enough to disguise this freezing water."

"I bet you I am," he challenged. We stared each other down until finally I sighed, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head.

I knew I had a nice body, but I was still nervous as I pulled my clothes off, leaving me standing in my polka dot bra and panties ensemble. I was an athletic type of girl so I was tall and lean, with muscles to rival any man besides Jake and his friends. It made me feel self conscious until I looked up to see Jake appraising me with his eyes.

"I like the polka dots," he told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's get this over with," I said, turning and beginning to wade into the freezing water.

I heard Jake enter a few steps behind me and he was soon standing next to my.

I made to my waist and refused to go any farther, I was already shivering so hard I could barely breathe.

"I't s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" I gasped, hugging myself against the wind. Jacob chuckled as he stood in water farther up that went to his mid-chest. He slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around me. The heat from his body immediately warmed me and I pressed into him with a soft groan.

He chuckled as he rubbed his hand up my spine and then down to the hem of my panties and back up again. I shuddered when his hand crept over the back of my bra and tried to control my breathing, this was no place to have sex!

"Better?" He asked after a minute. I nodded as I carefully pulled myself up so I could wrap my legs around his waist to warm my legs. He flushed under his russet skin, surprised by the sudden contact and the very thin layer of cloth between us.

"Now I'm better," I corrected, burying my face onto the crook of his neck. I felt his hands travel down to cup my butt in his large palms, supporting me. He then slowly walked out of water and sat down onto the sand, leaning against a white washed piece of drift wood.

"Jacob?" I asked after a moment, lifting my head.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

He smiled at that and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I groaned into his mouth and gripped onto his face, trying to pull him closer. My lips moved feverishly against his as he ran his fingers through my hair and pulled it all into a ponytail at the back of my head, pulling me closer with this action.

I eventually let go of his face to trail my fingers carefully down his chest, letting his smooth skin and sloping muscles pass beneath my searching hands. He growled softly and let his tongue graze my lower lip.

My mouth dropped open expectantly and he slipped his tongue between them, searching for mine. I quickly pressed my tongue up against his as he explored my mouth, making me groan.

After what seemed like a lifetime we broke apart, panting wildly.

"…Wow…" Jake murmured as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah…wow," I gasped, closing my eyes.

We sat silently or a minute, letting our breathing and heart rates become steady again.

"Drina?" Jake asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes Jake?"

"I love you. I love you so much!" He breathed, pressing his face against my neck.

"I love you too Jacob." I let my hands drag slowly up his body until they tangled into his hair, stroking back and forth.

He sighed softly and adjusted me so that I was sitting with my back pressed up against his chest, sitting between his legs. I gladly leaned against him, my eyes drooping in the process. This is what I get for not sleeping well I guess. So I welcomed the tiredness and soon fell asleep in Jacob's warm arms.


	18. Here she goes again

**A.N.**_ Ok, so there's a little lemon in this chapter just so you know, and the people who like this stuff will be mad at me for sure, but I swear there will be a full one later on, but it will have to wait! Abstinence is necessary! Ok, rant over, so on to chapter eighteen! Please review! Thank you much!_

After our make-out session on the beach Jacob and I have been a little more close with each other, but it still hadn't progressed beyond intense kissing and heated caresses. However, I did notice a change in the way Jake kissed me, it was as though he were starving for something, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew exactly what it was.

I however was still leery, sometimes when he kissed me I wanted desperately for it to got farther but something either got in the way or it just naturally stopped. So when we went to bed last night I was surprised yet unsurprised that things finally fell into place…sort of.

"Drina…" Jake breathed into my ear, I shivered. He had just successfully finished kissing me until I was nearly a pile of goo, and now he was practically moaning into my ear, got this boy was going to be the death of me!

I groaned at the sound of my name being spoken in such a way. Jacob's voice was husky and broken, and full of what I could obviously tell was lust and a well practiced, yet frayed, self-restraint.

My reaction to his simple word seemed to drive him over the edge as he swooped down and placed a heated kiss onto my collar bone, causing another moan to rip through my body. At this he reached for my shirt and began to slip it over my head. I quickly sat up and pulled it off of me, tossing it into the darkness to be discovered the next day.

He carefully pushed me back down and descended my body, kissing a soft trail between my breasts and down to the elastic of my panties. I shivered and groaned, my body arching towards his sweet ministrations.

He soon came back up and looked into my eyes, seeming to burn a whole into my very soul. I just lay there gasping and watching him, trying to signal to him that he better not stop or I would seriously murder him. He seemed to get the message as he reached behind me and to the clasp of my bra. I felt his fingers brush over it uncertainly. So I reached behind myself and quickly un-did it. I didn't remove it however, I wanted him to make the decision to where this was going to go.

After looking into my eyes for another few minutes he moved his eyes down to my bra that still covered my breasts. He slowly raised a hand and slipped it off.

His eyes widened as my chest was revealed to him. I blushed a deep crimson, not having been scrutinized like this on any other occasion. Of course guys checked me out, but there was a huge difference between being clothed and half naked.

I watched as Jacob bit his lip, muffling a groan. I wanted him to speak, to say something, or at least do something, not just stare, what on earth was he thinking?

Finally he leaned in and gently kissed the top of my left breast. I gasped, encouraging him to continue, which he eventually did.

He slowly brought his hand up and ran his pointer finger over my breast, teasing the nipple gently. My breath came out in strangled gasps as I tried to contain the emotions surging through my veins as his hot hands and mouth made short work of my chest.

He eventually gained confidence and began to nip and suck, making my back arch and my eyes close as they nearly roll back into my skull. I could barely hold onto my sanity…or what little I still possessed.

After a few more moments of torture he ascended my body and hovered his lips over mine, his breathing as unsteady as my own.

"God, you're so beautiful," he practically groaned as he leaned in the rest of the way to press his lips to mine. I gripped his hair and held him in place as I kissed him roughly back, pulling him down so his fiery chest came in contact with mine, causing a shock to run through my body and down to my abdomen. I began to brush my fingers across the hem of his pants until a soft tentative knock on the door made us jump.

"Jacob, someone's on the phone for you," came Billy's gravely voice, I groaned softly into Jake's ear.

"I'll be right there dad!" Jake called, his voice amazingly calm. "We'll pick this up later," he told me, giving me a soft kiss before going to the door and slipping carefully out so I wasn't exposed to the world.

I sighed, pressing my palms to my eyes. That phone call better be pretty damn important to interrupt that.

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe someone would call in the middle of that! I felt horrible as I left Drina looking dazed to go answer the intruding phone call. I mean, couldn't Billy have told them to call back tomorrow? The only exception to that was of course Sam, but why would he be calling? It's been pretty quiet lately, no problems.

"I'm here," I told Billy as I entered the living room.

"Sorry about this Jacob, but she seems bent on talking to you right now," Billy said apologetically, obviously guessing what had been taking place.

"She?" I asked, confused. It wasn't Sam, so what could be so important?

Billy nodded, handing me the phone. "You'll see. I'm heading back to bed Jake, goodnight."

"Ya, night…" I then looked at the phone before carefully pressing it to my ear and saying hello.

"Oh, hi Jake!" Came Bella's new tinkling voice, I frowned. I didn't want to talk to her, I wanted to be back in bed with Drina.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, knowing that she probably winced.

"Um, I was just um, wondering if we could get together tomorrow, you know, so I could meet Drina properly," she said, sounding unsure.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said, my teeth clenching at the simple though. She was dangerous, there was no way I would let her anywhere close to Drina.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm very controlled for how young I am. I was able to resist the smell of human blood the first time I smelt it. I haven't killed a human yet!" She said, as though that was some great accomplishment. I had to admit it surprised me, but it made me no more sympathetic to the idea of her meeting Drina.

"Yet is the key word, I don't want to take any chances," I told her.

"Please Jacob? I just went hunting this morning, I'll be on my best behavior," she promised, almost pleading with me.

"What is the real reason you want to meet with us, Bella? You didn't seem to keen on Drina before, so what made you change your mind?"

There was a pause and I knew I had got her.

"I just…I miss you Jake," she murmured, her voice pained.

"It's too late for that Bells," I told her, my jaw tightening at the reminder that she was a filthy bloodsucker.

"Please Jacob, just for a little while," she pleaded.

"If it's me you want to see I'll come alone, I don't want Drina hurt," I told her.

"I want to meet her too, I mean, she is your imprint after all."

"Liar, you don't give a damn whether I imprinted or not," I accused.

"How could you think that Jacob? I'm happy you've imprinted, you're happy now. I know what I did to you Jake, and Drina saved you."

"You mean she got you off the hook."

"No! How could you think I don't care!"

"Because you chose that filthy bloodsucker over me."

"I had to Jacob, it would have been like trying to stay away from Drina if I was with you, Edward and I have the same pull to each other."

"Don't ever compare your bloodsucker to Drina, she's so much better than him," I growled. How dare she?

"I'm just trying to make a point," she sighed.

We were silent for a moment, and I suddenly yearned to be next to Drina.

"I'll think about it Bella. I'll run it by Drina and see what she says," I finally sighed, not planning to think about it at all. All I wanted to do was continue kissing Drina, and hear all those amazing sounds that had been spilling out of her.

"Thank you Jacob, just give me a call if you can, bye," she said.

"Bye," I then quickly hung up the phone. Why did she have to interrupt? I didn't want anything to do with her and she interrupted one of the best nights of my life.

At this I quickly hurried back to my room, not wanting to waste anymore time being away from Drina.

When I pushed the door open my breath caught in my throat as I saw Drina laying quite still on the bed, still fully exposed. As I slowly approached her I realized that she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her peaceful form, unable to keep my eyes away from her perfect breasts.

Just seeing her laying there so peacefully made my heart swell with love. How could something so beautiful ever come to be mine?

I smiled again and slowly eased myself down next to her, careful not to wake her. Tomorrow was going to be hard enough since I now had to bring up Bella. I hated doing that, and Drina seemed to be uncomfortable with it too. She always asked me so many questions, and I could tell she was worried that I still loved her, but even if I did I could never get rid of my feelings for the woman that lay beside me.

After a moment of silent admiring I pulled the blankets up over her and snuggled up against her. Her body instinctively pressed into mine, making me grin.

"Goodnight Drina, I love you," I whispered into her ear, a soft smile played on her lips as I leaned in and kissed them softly.


	19. Confirmation

**A.N.** _Hello again everyone! Ok, so there is another little lemony scene in this chapter and again it doesn't get anywhere, so sorry, but I swear it will come! It's just so much fun dragging it out! Builds the suspense! Muahahahahaha! Anyways, thanks for all of you who reviewed, and those who haven't, please do, they really do help, and feel free to give criticism, I want to improve and if everyone just tells me how great it is I won't get anywhere, so anything you have to say is welcome! Thank you! Now on with the story! Yay!_

* * *

The next morning I arose to the smell of cinnamon. I lay there for a minute, breathing in the scent, then rolled over to realize that Jake wasn't there. So I slowly got up and went in search for my shirt. I found it lying over by his desk in a wad. I quickly smoothed it out and pulled it over my head. I then scrounged around the room for a pair of pants and soon settled on a pair of gray sweats.

"Well, I thought you'd never wake up," Jacob rumbled as I entered the kitchen. I walked straight over to him and was rewarded by him pulling me tightly against his burning chest.

"So, what are you making for me?" I asked, looking up at him with a playful grin. He smiled his huge smile that I loved and gestured to the griddle on the stove. I glanced over to see two pieces of French toast.

"I like French toast," I told him.

"Good, I thought you might. You seem to like anything with syrup on it," he observed.

"Yup, I like maple syrup," I grinned. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose before shifting me under his arm so he had his right free to finish the food.

"You appeared to have slept good last night," he said with a satisfied smile.

"I did, except that phone call still makes me angry, who was it anyways?" I asked, then noticed that the smile disappeared from his face.

"It was Bella." I frowned, what did she want? He didn't look at me as he put two fresh pieces of toast onto the griddle. "She wanted to see me, and apparently meet you, but I don't know how much of that one is true. She didn't seem to inclined to you when she first saw you."

"Ya, I got a jealous sort of vibe," I nodded, Jacob let out a bitter laugh.

"Why should she be jealous, she has her beloved Edward," he spat.

"I don't know Jake, but she sure looked jealous to me, just the way she looked at me." I shivered at the thought. It had been like she was trying to singe my brain, to eliminate me off the face of the earth so she could keep stringing Jake along. 'well' I thought 'It's gonna take a lot more than glaring to get rid of me.' I won't let that bitch mess with Jacob's heart again. He gave it to me, so I'm gonna protect it with all I've got.

"So you don't want to meet her?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I do, I want to see what I'm up against," I told him. He cocked his eyebrow at me, I sighed. "If she's gonna try and get rid of me I have to get some information on her so I can easily turn the tables."

"She won't touch you Drina, I'll make sure of that," Jacob assured me, his arm tightening.

"I know Jacob, you're taking care of my physical being just fine, but women tend to go for emotional damage rather than physically beating the other up, it's much more damaging."

"If she dares hurt you in any way I swear I'll-" he began, nearly shaking with rage. I gently pressed my finger to his lips.

"You have enough to worry about, I can handle her Jacob, and if I can't I promise I'll let you know," I told him. He still didn't look pleased, but I wasn't going to be swayed in my decision so I pressed my lips to his, waiting for him to agree. Eventually he did as he carefully kissed my back, his hand moving to weave itself into my hair.

"I want to meet her Jacob. I need to know what I'm up against" I whispered against his lips. He groaned, obviously frustrated. He kissed me hungrily for a minute, then pulled slowly away, his eyes set, but disapproving. I knew I had won even before he spoke.

"Alright, we'll meet with her, but out in public," he told me sternly.

"Ok, how about we ask her out to lunch today?" I asked him. He bit his lip, then nodded slowly.

"After breakfast I'll give her a call," he said, then pulled me back in to kiss me deeply.

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

No matter how much I didn't want to see Bella I found myself dialing the number she had called me on the previous night because of the wishes of the girl I least wanted her to meet.

I sighed at the predicament I had been unwillingly dragged into as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Came the bloodsuckers sickly musical voice.

"Is Bella there?" I asked without an introduction. I knew he'd know it was me as soon as I spoke.

"Yes, just a moment. She was hoping you'd call, Jacob, she will be very happy," he added before excusing himself to get his _wife._

"Jacob?" Came Bella's voice, sounding excited.

"Well, Drina agreed, how about lunch today? At the burger joint just outside of LaPush?" I asked.

"Oh, of course! What time?"

"How about twelve?"

"Great! I'll see you guys there!"

"Ya, see you," I said, hanging up the phone before I had to deal with more of her new musical voice.

I sighed and slowly went into my room to tell Drina the news, and found a sight that made me forget what I came in there for, or my own name for that matter.

I had forgotten that Drina had said she was getting in the shower, and apparently she had just gotten out and therefore stood in the middle of the room with her back to me stark naked, the vast expanses of her caramel skin revealed to me when I least expected it.

"Oh, um, hi Jacob," she said awkwardly, not turning fully around.

"I um, I'm sorry, I'll just-" I began, feeling my cheeks heat up as I made to leave the room, but I felt her hand grasp mine and I slowly turned back around to face her.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in her figure. Her skin was soft with delicious curves. Her hair fell across her body, covering her more private area's and I suddenly had the urge to brush it away, but I resisted, opting to trail my hand down the side of her neck instead, causing her to shiver.

To my surprise she grasped my hand and dragged it down her body. Across her collar bone, then down to trail between her breasts, and stoke across her flat stomach then she curved it to run across her hip then let go of it as it came to rest on the curve of her back.

I carefully did the same with my other hand without her help this time. Damn she was beautiful! I slowly bent my head to bring her succulent lips into a wild kiss, leaving us both breathless when we broke apart.

"So, what did she say?" Drina asked as I brought my lips to her neck.

"Who?" I asked, forgetting any other 'she' than the one standing in front of me.

"Bella," she responded, keeping her voice level.

"Oh, that. She'll be meeting us there at twelve," I told her, hoping that twelve was very far away."

"Ok," she murmured as she gave into my persistent lips and lolled her head back, causing her body to press up against mine.

I moaned softly. I could feel her breast's pressed against my chest and her stomach flush with mine. Her skin was smooth and absolutely luxurious, I couldn't help but run my hands up her back and feel that flawless skin.

"Jacob!" She gasped, arching into me. I let out a low growl of longing as I gently lifted her and relocated us to the bed.

When I looked up I saw that her eyes had gone wide. I sighed, then slowly leaned in to kiss her lips gently.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to," I whispered, my forehead pressed to hers, our eyes locked.

"Um, it's not so much of that, but more of the time," she said, her voice breathy. I groaned, lifting my head to look at the clock on my night stand. She was right, we were running out of time, it was already eleven fifteen.

"Damn it!" I cursed softly. "Could we just not go? I'd rather stay here than go and meet Bella anyways," I said hopefully.

"We can't stand her up Jacob. Plus, unlike you, I do want to meet her… properly," she told me. I groaned again and buried my face into her smooth shoulder, breathing in her seducing scent.

"Why can't I ever deny you anything, even if I'm putting you in danger?" I asked out loud, already knowing the answer.

"Because you know I'm right," she said.

"No, actually I don't. It's more the fact that it kills me to deny you even the simplest of things."

"Maybe it's to my advantage," she told me, her hand caressing my hair. On any other occasion this statement would have made me furious, but lying here in her arms I had no will power to do anything that would hurt her in the slightest.

"I wouldn't go that far," I mumbled, my lips brushing against her skin.

She laughed softly, moving her hand from my hair to run along my back, sending shivers up my spine.

"I love you, Jacob Black," she giggled, tussling my hair as though I were a child, but for some reason I liked it when she did it.

I sighed "I love you too baby."

_**Drina's P.O.V.**_

After we had finished getting dressed and were piled into his rabbit, we headed to the little diner we had went to before arriving in LaPush.

As we drove along the dirt rose I felt my gut clench nervously. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. What if she did hurt me? Or Jacob? Would this meeting hurt Jacob? Or worse, would it make him fall for her all over again?

I shook my head at this thought, immediately dismissing it. Jacob loved me and I knew that. To reassure myself I searched around for his hand, soon finding it and winding our fingers together. He held my hand gently in his, the warmth reassuring me.

I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me, a happy glint in his eyes. I could tell it was the way a man looked at the woman he loved because of all the soap opera's my mother and I watched. I had always though it was so gooey and could never happen, but here I was, looking into the eyes of a lovesick beautiful boy, just like in a fairy tale. Yet this life I had just taken up was going to be no fairy tale, I knew that. I had been pulled into a world with vampires and werewolves ready to kill each other. No, this definitely wasn't a fairy tale… it was a war zone. A war zone against mythical creatures.

I knew that if I hadn't chosen to take Jacob I wouldn't be involved in this mess, but how could I not? I could barely stand a few minutes away from him, what would a year be like? Or ten? I shuddered to even think. It was too late to turn back, to let it all go. I loved him too much anyways, I could never leave him and his beautiful smile, his soft touch and smooth fur. Those deep eyes that seemed to penetrate into your very soul. I could never live without this beautiful man beside me, I knew that, and it scared me.

I had never been one to be dependent on another. Ever since my father died I had completely closed myself off to everyone so I wouldn't be hurt again, even my own family. Yet here I was with my precious heart, that I worked so hard to protect, resting in the hands of a handsome werewolf. I had to be completely out of my mind.

A soft hand on my face broke me away from musings and I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No, but I'll get over it," I said, swallowing down the butterflies.

"Whatever happens, remember that I love you, and only you…" he paused to kiss the corner of my mouth "forever," he kissed the other corner, "and ever," then my lips.

I sighed into the kiss, letting his warmth fill me up, then slowly, we broke away and entered the restaurant.


	20. What a Shocker

**A.N.**_ Hi again! I'm back with chapter twenty! Yay! Chapter twenty! :D Ok, anyways, please review, as usual, and I really appreciate those of you who have reviewed. You guys are amazing! Now on with the story, enjoy my lovely readers!_

* * *

I was surprised at how busy this little place was, and it wasn't even the weekend yet. Almost every booth in the place was filled to the brim, except one where a breathtakingly beautiful woman sat.

As I saw Bella I became immediately jealous. She was flawless! It was nearly heartbreaking to look at her perfection. I mean, how can someone as ordinary as me compare to something like that? I decided in that moment that Bella Swan was indeed my enemy. If not for Jacob, for other personal things. I would always try to outdo her and there was nothing I nor anyone else could do about it. It was a simple fact of life.

At that moment she looked up and saw us, her face breaking out into a breathtaking smile.

"Jacob! You came!" She said happily, nearly jumping out of her seat as we approached.

"Ya," he shrugged, sliding into the booth opposite her, pulling me in after him.

"I'm so glad you came, I've really missed you Jake," she said, her face absolutely radiating happiness. Jake just nodded as I tried not to scowl at her. Great, she was already starting to piss me off.

"Drina's here too, you know," Jake said coldly, placing a warm hand on my knee.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Drina, we didn't properly meet yet. I'm Bella Cullen, Edwards wife," she smiled.

I felt Jacob stiffen beside me and I gently rubbed my hand along his thigh, relaxing him slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Drina Cobin, Jacob's imprint," I said, adding in that last part for her benefit. It seemed to work exactly how intended because the smile was wiped clean off her face.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," she said mechanically, folding her hands in front of her.

We then lapsed into a tense silence.

"So how old are you, Bella?" I asked politely, taking the initiative since I knew I was the one on top…for now.

"Nineteen, you?" She asked absently, looking at her clasped hands.

"Seventeen," I responded, internally cursing at the fact that she was above me in age, this fact seemed to register with her and her confidence grew.

"Really? Well, you're the perfect age for Jacob, he should be seventeen considering the fact that he doesn't age," she said pleasantly, I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, we do seem to be a good match, don't we," I said stiffly.

"Mmhm."

"Are you ready to order?" Asked a waitress, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Um, yes, I'll have the spaghetti please," I told her, remembering that being on the menu from my last visit.

"And for you?" She asked Bella.

"Nothing thank you," she said politely, and the waitress turned to Jake.

"Um, I'll have the spaghetti also, and a side of fries," he said. She nodded then informed us that it should be ready in a few minutes.

"Well, you seem to eat as much as ever Jake," said Bella with a fond smile, I scowled.

"Ya," was Jake's simple reply.

I could feel the atmosphere go tense. I needed to bail Jake out somehow.

"So, what is it like, living with…you know," I said, my voice quieting as I said the last part.

She looked at me, her expression shocked.

"It's fine…. What's it like staying with Jacob and his friends?" She mimicked.

"It's amazing, I really fit in there, it's like we're one big family. Emily and Abby are so sweet too, I think you've met them before so you could agree." She nodded stiffly.

"Yes, they are very nice people. So Jake, um… how have you been…feeling?" She asked cautiously. My anger rose suddenly and I slammed my fist on the table, startling both of them and a few bystanders.

"You go and break his heart and all you have to say is 'how are you feeling?' You must have no heart at all! Don't you think what you owe him is an apology!" I raged. I then felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turned to look up at Jake, my nostrils flaring.

However, the look in his eyes nearly broke my heart, and I softened immediately.

It was full of an ancient pain, and he looked older than ever. I reached out and touched his face, hoping that look of pain would fade, and it did slightly.

"It's ok, Drina, I can handle this," he told me, pressing his warm cheek into my palm.

"I'm sor-" I began, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're trying to help me, and I do appreciate it, but I think this is something I have to deal with on my own," he said, I nodded. He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose, then my lips.

"Ok, I'll mind my own business. I have to go to the bathroom anyways, so play nice children," I told them, then got up and went to the small restroom without a backwards glance at Bella.

Once in the bathroom I did my business and took a long time making sure my hands were clean, then fixed my hair and make-up. After all this was done I had no other ideas as to what to do, and the suspense of what was happening out there drew me out of the small bathroom.

I wasn't really looking at them as I approached, but pretended to rummage around in my purse, but when I looked up I got the shock of my life.

There in front of me was Bella leaned all the way over the table with her lips pressed firmly to Jacob's.

"W-what the hell?" I gasped, my voice so distraught it was barely audible. I didn't need to see this.

"D-Drina!" Jacob gasped, pushing Bella forcefully away. Why hadn't he done it sooner? Did he like it? Was he shocked? Or mesmerized?

"It's not what you think!" He cried.

"Don't say anything, please, just don't say anything," I begged, then hurried out of the restaurant. I knew my reaction might have been too much and he probably could have explained it, but I didn't want an explanation right now. I wanted out. I couldn't take it. I wanted to rip Bella limb from limb. I didn't care if she was a vampire or a stone statue, I'd find a way.

So I walked brusquely along the street back into LaPush. I headed straight to First Beach, the only place I knew where I could clear my head. The Ocean had always calmed me. It's like the waves and the wind just washed all my cares away. They also cleared my head so I could think clearly, and I definitely wasn't thinking clearly. The image of that little wench kissing my Jacob was still painted in front of my eyes in a red haze of anger. I was going to kill her!

Damn, I was angry, I was _really_ angry. I hated when people got to me, but I couldn't help it this time.

I sighed and sank down onto a white washed piece of driftwood, closing my eyes and letting the cool salty air blow in my face, letting it clear my head like it always did.

I needed to think rationally. I should definitely listen to Jacob's side of the story, because I had a feeling he took no part in that exchange… or at least I hoped he didn't. No! Stop thinking like that! Jake loves me! I mean, think of this morning.

I did, and I blushed at the memory. I had been ready to just forget about Bella, and now I wish I would have, but my stubbornness shone through as always and we had to go.

Just as I finished with this train of thought I heard a soft footfall on the sand behind me.

I turned to see a pair of legs clad in expensive looking black pants with shiny black shoes. I tilted my head up to see his face, and gasped.

It was a face from my childhood. The face of my father's murderer.

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

I stared desperately after Drina as I watched her march out the door and across the street. I knew she needed time to be alone, so I sank back into my seat, the urge to run after her almost overpowering my better judgment.

Then I remembered the reason I got into this mess and looked across the table, my face murderous.

"Why the hell did you do that? You're married for god sake! You left me! Why do you have to turn the only thing important in my life against me?" I cried, shaking with rage. I tried to calm myself. I didn't want to be phasing here.

"Because…I still love you Jacob," she whispered. I stared at her in disbelief. So Drina was right, she is jealous.

"Ya? Well I don't love you anymore, so get over it. You chose that leech over me anyways, you should be happy now. You got what you wanted right? You married him and he killed you."

She flinched at the hostility in my voice, but I didn't care, my only concern was for Drina. Where was she? Was she alright? Would she believe me when I tried to explain? God I hoped so.

"It-it was all I wanted…at the time, but now I realize what I have given up," she said softly, I shook my head at her.

"Ya, well it's too late now. I told you you should have thought about it more, that you'd be happier with me, but you didn't listen. Now it's too late to undo what has been done. Plus, even if you could, I will never love you again. I love Drina and nobody else, and I swear to god if you mess with her or I again, I will personally rip you limb from limb, literally." And with that I stalked out of the restaurant in search of Drina. I would make this right…I had too. She had to believe me… please Drina, believe me!

* * *

_Sorry this one's so short guys, it's the chapter leading up to the action though, so the next chapter will be amazing I promise! So please review, and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!_


	21. I told you not to

**A.N.**_Hello again! Ok, so here's the action chapter that the others have been building up for, hope you all like it! Review please!_

* * *

I looked up at his breathtaking face in horror. I had watched this… thing, kill my father. Has he come for me now? I should have expected this.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up so we were at least on similar levels, even though he was a foot taller than I was anyway.

"Now now, is that a way to treat an old friend of the family?" he sneered.

"You're not a friend," I growled, stepping away from him.

"On the contrary, your father liked me very much. Don't you remember? I was over for dinner almost every night. Not that the food was ever to my liking, but it wasn't your mother's fault of course, just my choice of sustenance."

"I don't care. You killed him, you're evil!" I cried, taking another step away from him. He didn't try to move towards me which I was grateful for.

"You're right, but I have to do what I must to survive. I didn't really want to kill him, my hunger just got the better of me, you see. You must know the feeling to be unbearably thirst? I was simply satiating that thirst."

"You're a monster!" I gasped, not sure how to respond to this. It may not have been intentional, but the images of my father being slaughtered could never be wiped from my mind.

"I have already confirmed that statement."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Oh, I simply caught wind of your scent and decided to say hello. You don't mind my paying a visit do you?"

"Yes, I very much do."

"Drina!" Came a voice suddenly.

I whirled around to see Jacob standing up by the road. I gasped and ran to him.

"Jacob!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms.

"It's ok honey, I'm here," he whispered, his eyes fixated on the monster behind me.

"Well, this definitively makes my little visit interesting, now doesn't it?" I heard him mutter.

"You leave Jacob alone!"

"Jacob, hmm? Would your father approve of this, I wonder?"

"Yes he would! You didn't know him at all! He always acted different around you. I think he knew all along what you were."

"Did he now? Well, he was a very smart man, and he didn't seem surprised when I killed him, so I wouldn't doubt that assumption," he nodded.

"Drina… is he the one who-?" Jacob began.

"Killed her father? Yes. Well Drina, I'm glad you've told your little friend about me. I am very honored," he said with a small bow.

"Don't hold your breath," I muttered.

"You always were one for jokes," he laughed. I clenched my fists and I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me.

"What are you doing here leech?" Jacob demanded.

"Well, I was simply visiting until you came along. Now I think I want to see what the shape shifting dogs can do. I've been told it's a sight to see."

Jacob growled low in his throat and I pressed myself against him, trying to ease him a little.

"So what would you say to a little duel?"

"NO!" I cried.

"Don't worry Drina, I'll go easy on him."

"Bring it on!" Jacob yelled.

"No Jacob!" I cried, spinning in his arms to look at him.

"He's on my land Drina, I have to protect LaPush, and you," he told me seriously.

"But you can't do this alone, call the others!" I gasped.

"Drina, he's only one, how bad can he be?" He said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself dog. You might want to listen to what she's saying, it could really help you out."

"Please Jacob, don't!" I begged.

"I have to Drina," he said, pulling away from me.

"Jacob, stop, please!" I gasped, trying to pull him back as he walked towards Sebastian.

"Stay back, Drina!" he ordered.

"No! I won't let you do this!"

He sighed, turning around. "Drina, I have to. Please, just go back and stay safe."

"But Jake-" I began, he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Drina, do it for me, please," he begged, I groaned, but the next thing I knew he kissed me swiftly and headed towards Sebastian.

This time I obeyed, not because I wanted to, but because I was frozen in place. I was frozen with fear and uncertainty. Could Jacob really handle it alone?

I watched as he fazed into the russet colored wolf I so loved. He barred his teeth and crouched into a defensive stance, preparing to fight. Sebastian grinned widely and crouched as well, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"You're in for it, dog," he chided, Jacob growled.

Sebastian lunged suddenly forward, grabbing hold of Jacob's front leg and twisting. A deafening crack was heard and Jacob whined softly as he limped away from him. I groaned, holding my hands together and praying wildly. I had never been really into religion, but I thought I could at least try it now.

"Ha! You're too slow puppy," Sebastian said, egging Jake on. Jake then leaped towards him and tried to slash him with his uninjured leg, but Sebastian dodged it and aimed a kick at Jake's side, hitting a few ribs. Jacob growled, limping as they began to circle each other again. Jake slashed his paw out and caught Sebastian's arm before he could pull it away.

"Worthless mutt!" He hissed. Jacob growled again.

Sebastian ran towards Jake, his sharp fingers raised and his teeth ready. He tore into the flesh on Jacob's back, creating a large gash along it.

"Jake!" I gasped, trying to run towards him, but he growled at me and I stayed back.

He lunged at Sebastian, sinking his teeth briefly into his flesh before he was thrown off as Sebastian screamed in agony.

Jake hit the ground hard. I watched as he tried to get up, but he fell once again to the earth.

"Your filthy dog, you'll pay for what you've done. I think your life will suffice, don't you?" Sebastian sneered, moving in for the kill.

I couldn't just sit here anymore. I ran to Jacob, throwing myself onto him before Sebastian could deliver the final blow.

"Stop! Don't hurt him anymore!" I pleaded, pressing my face into Jake's fur, he whined and tried to get up again, but failed.

"I will, but only because you asked me too," he said, then knelt down to where he was level to me. Jacob growled, but I rubbed his head, telling him to leave it to me.

"I'll be back, so don't be so shocked if you see me, Drina. Maybe next time I'll even kill this worthless mutt," he said, then disappeared into the tree's.

I groaned, slowly turning my attention to Jacob.

"I told you not to do it, didn't I?" I said softly, pressing my face into the matted fur at the base of his neck. He whined softly and tried to lift his head to lick my face, but I pushed it back down.

"You almost got yourself killed, stupid!" I sobbed, tears rolling freely down my face. Jake whined again. "Stop trying to comfort me you idiot! You're the one in pain, and you're worried about me? Get a grip," I grumbled.

I slowly lifted my head and began to survey the damage.

He looked horrible. His front leg was bent at a funny angle where he lay, blood matted the fur on his left side where his ribs were broken. There was a deep gouge above his eye and a long streak of revealed flesh along his back.

Renewed sobs broke through me as I looked at him. How could I help him? I was no doctor, and I definitely didn't know how to treat an overgrown werewolf. What was I supposed to do?

"Drina!" Came a voice. I looked up to see Sam, Embry, and Quil walking towards me. Relief flooded over me as they approached, they'd know what to do.

"S-Sam! J-Jacob f-f-fought a vampire, a-and, I don't know w-what to do!" I sobbed.

"It's ok, Drina, we'll take care of this," said Sam calmly, gently wiping away a few of my tears before turning to Jake.

"Jacob, you need to phase back, do you hear me?" Sam said, but nothing happened. "Jake, phase back," he ordered.

"Jacob, phase back, or I swear I'll-!" Quil began, preparing to kick Jacob's back leg.

"Stop! Please! D-don't hurt him anymore! Please, d-don't hurt him," I gasped, pushing away Quil's foot.

"Drina, he need's to change back or-" Sam began.

"I know, let me do it, please," I pleaded. Sam nodded, so I placed my lips close to Jacob's ear.

"Jacob, you need to phase back, baby, please, phase back… for me." That did it, his body began to slowly take on human features as his howl of pain gradually became screaming.

"Ok, we need to get him back to the house. Embry, you run up and call Carlisle, Quil, help me carry him," Sam ordered. Embry began running back to town as Sam and Quil lifted Jake.

"Drina, where's Drina?" Jacob asked.

"I'm right here, baby," I told him, coming up next to him as we made our way to the road.

"Drina, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Shh, not now, we need to make you better first," I told him. He nodded, wincing at the simple movement. I searched around for his hand and quickly grasped it, holding it firmly between mine.

"You better be ok, Jacob, or I swear I'll kill you myself," I told him, kissing his palm. A soft pained chuckle broke through him.

"I will Drina, I promise. Trust me, I've had worse, much worse," he said. I shook my head, not wanting to imagine him in even more pain than he was in now, and that had to be a lot, there was so much blood!

"Drina, look at me," he said softly. I obeyed, looking into his warm chocolate eyes. "Everything's gonna be alright," he told me. I nodded, kissing his palm again as I felt his fingers gently tickle my chin.

Once we got him back to Billy's house Sam and Quil deposited him on his bed as we waited for this Carlisle.

For my sake, Sam and the guys waited out in the living room for the doctor and left me alone with Jacob, and I took up the job of ridding his body of all the blood. Even if he healed faster than the average human the injuries he received would take a while to heal.

His eyes were closed as I ran a wet rag over his body, trying my best not to hurt him, but he clenched his teeth and groaned a few times.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm trying to go as easy as possible," I told him, cleaning the gaping wound on his back. I couldn't help but gag a few times, it was horribly grotesque.

His smooth flesh was completely ripped away from the area, leaving a gaping hole that I swear I could see a bone or two in. I also couldn't help the tears that began to roll down my face as I looked at how horrible it was, and how much it hurt him when I had to clean it. I felt horrible causing him more pain, but it needed to be done, so I continued until all of his untouched skin was once again russet-colored, and not the bright crimson of his blood.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jacob asked as I gently rolled him onto his good side so his back wouldn't be on the bed.

"I-it just looks so bad, a-and you must be in so much pain," I said, slumping into a chair by his bed and pressing my palms to my eyes.

"Drina, I already told you, it's all gonna be ok," he said soothingly. "Come here," he said softly. I looked up to see him beckoning for me to lay down next to him.

"But I'll hurt-" I began to protest.

"Drina, if you don't come here I'll go to you," he said. I stared at him for a minute, then got up and moved as carefully as possible until I was laying next to him with his arm tossed haphazardly over my shoulder.

"See, I'm ok. Actually, I'm a lot better when you're right here. The pain is less," he told me. I looked into his eyes, trying to detect a lie, but there was none, and he indeed looked better.

There was some color coming back into his face and he looked more animated.

"Jacob, I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I wish there was word great enough to say how much I truly love you," Jacob whispered, brushing my hair out of my face.

There was then a soft knock on the door, and when I made to get up Jacob held me down and simply told the person to come in.

It was the breathtaking man from the Cullen clan. The one who seemed to be their leader. I felt embarrassed as he came into the room, looking down at Jake and I in such an intimate moment.

"I think I am supposed to take a look at Jacob?" he asked.

I nodded, slowly getting up, regardless of Jake's protests.

"I'll be back after he's helped you," I promised, leaning in and kissing his lips tenderly before turning to Carlisle.

"Please make him better," I said softly. A smile broke across his face as he placed a cool hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do everything I'm capable of," he promised. I nodded, sparing one last glance at Jacob before I left the room and went to wait with the others.

* * *

**A.N.**_ Ok, so for the next chapter I was thinking about writing this chapter in Jake's Point of view. If you like that Idea please tell me and I'll get to work on it, and if not, I'll just move onto the next chapter. Ok, please review and give me your opinion, thanks!_


	22. Pain beyond measure

**A.N.** _Ok, almost everyone who reviewed said they wanted to hear Jacob's side of the story, so sorry NycBlackout89 but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter!_

* * *

As I neared the beach I could smell the sickly sweet aroma of a vampire mixed with the soft scent of Drina. I bared my teeth and growled. If that filthy leech laid one single hand on her I'd make sure he wouldn't even remember his own name once I was through with him.

"Drina!" I yelled as I broke through the trees and found her standing with the vampire. She whirled around, her face a mixture of fear and relief.

"Jacob!" She cried, running to me and throwing herself into my waiting arms.

"It's ok honey, I'm here," I soothed, stroking her hair. I took this as confirmation enough that she still loved me, and that eased my anger a bit, until I looked at the leech.

He looked just like the rest of them, pale skin, red eyes, thin lips curled up into a sneer. I hated him for even going near my Drina, but it didn't look like he had hurt her which was a relief.

"Well, this definitely makes my little visit interesting, now doesn't it?" The leech sneered.

"You leave Jacob Alone!" Drina cried, turning in my arms to face the vampire.

"Jacob hmm? Would your father approve of this I wonder?" He asked slyly. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yes he would! You didn't even know him at all! He always acted different around you! I think he knew all along what you were," Drina said with a bitter satisfaction.

"Did he now? Well, he was a very smart man, and he didn't seem surprised when I killed him, so I wouldn't doubt that assumption," he said, I growled, so this was the little punk that hurt Drina.

"Drina, is he the one who-?" I began in her ear, just to make sure.

"Killed her father?" The leech interrupted. "Yes. Well Drina, I'm glad you've told your little friend about me. I'm very honored."

"Don't hold your breath," Drina bit back.

"You always were one for jokes!" He laughed, Drina's hands balled into fists. I tightened my arms around Drina. What had he done to her father to make her this angry?

"What are you doing here leech?" I demanded, wanting him to just get out of here and leave us alone, but I was afraid that it might be too late for a simple repeal.

"Well, I was simply visiting until you came along. Now I think I want to see what the shape shifting dogs can do. I've been told it's a sight to see," He sneered.

I growled and Drina pressed her body up against mine, I hope I hadn't scared her.

"So what would you say to a little duel?" He challenged, I grinned.

"NO!" Drina cried, glaring at the vampire. I don't know why she was so worried, I could take him.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him," the leech sneered.

"Bring it on!" I called back to him, confident that I could beat the shit out of him.

"No Jacob!" Drina protested, whirling around in my arms to stare fearfully up at me.

"He's on my land Drina. I have to protect LaPush, and you," I told her, thought that was a bunch of bull. Sure I wanted to protect her, but this fight was going to be for my pride, this guy was really pissing me off.

"But you can't do this alone! Call the other's!" She pleaded.

"Drina, he's only one, how bad can he be?" I asked, exasperated.

"Don't be so sure of yourself dog. If I were you I'd listen to what she's saying, it could really help you out," the leech sneered. Oh, now that was it!

"Please Jacob, don't!" Drina begged. I looked into her pleading eyes, almost changing my mind.

"I have to Drina," I said finally, letter her go and moving towards the leech.

"Jacob, please, stop!" She cried, pulling at my arm.

"Stay back, Drina!" I ordered, not wanting her anywhere near this fight.

"No! I won't let you do this!" She gasped.

I sighed and turned to face her. "Drina, I have to. Just go back, and stay safe," I pleaded.

"But, Jake-!" She protested. I pressed a finger gently to her lips.

"Drina, do it for me, please," I begged, hoping she would listen. She groaned softly, and I took that as her confirmation, and began walking towards the leech again.

I felt the anger rise in me as I saw him and I changed easily into the wolf, crouching and preparing myself to fight. He did the same, looking more like a monster now than ever.

"You're in for it dog," the leech sneered. I growled, baring my teeth at him in a fierce snarl.

Then so suddenly I wasn't expecting it he lunged forward and I felt my leg twist and felt the excruciating pain it brought. I staggered backwards, unable to contain the whine of pain that escaped my lips. I looked up to see the leech smiling evilly. I growled low in my throat.

"Ha! You're too slow puppy!" He gloated, enraging me all the more. I ran towards him, trying to attack, but instead felt an excruciating pulse through my side as I felt a few of my ribs crack.

We began to circle each other again. He was much faster than I had first though. He kind of reminded me of Edward. So what was I going to do? I had to find an opening, but how?

After a moment or so of simple pacing I threw myself at him in a rush and managed dig my claws deep within his stony sick smelling flesh.

He howled with pain and anger as he staggered away from me, looking like an insane man, but that's what he was, right?

"Worthless mutt!" He cried running for me with a speed like no other. Before I knew what was happening I heard a ripping sound as a pain so great I nearly fainted from it ran down the length of my back. I could feel the blood rushing out of the deep wound. It hurt like hell, but I had to keep going. I needed to keep him away from Drina, because I had a feeling that if I lost she wouldn't make it out of this alive either, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jake!" I heard her scared voice gasp. Oh god, please let me be able to save her, the reason for my existence. I needed to protect her. I promised her that I would protect her with my life, and that's what I planned to do.

I gathered up all of my strength and flung all my weight at the leech, sinking my sharp teeth into his otherwise untouchable flesh. The taste was absolutely repulsive, but I held on as he swung me around. Finally, the power was too much and I was thrown halfway across the beech, closer to Drina than I wanted the fight to be right now.

I tried to get up, but my vision was going blurry, I couldn't see nor hear a thing. Soon I felt a warm body being flung across me and my senses came back as I recognized the scent of my love. Oh no, please, she can't be dead. I listened hard and soon heard the soft, fast beating of her heart, she was alive, and seemingly untouched. I listened to that beating, registering only vaguely that the vampire had left. I relaxed, but as soon as I did all the pain came rushing over me in a great wave. Man, I felt like shit.

"I told you not to do it, didn't I?" I heard her soft voice ask, broken with emotions I never wanted to hear in her voice. I whined, out of physical pain, and the pain she was causing me internally, but I knew I deserved every bit of pain she gave me. I had brought her into danger that I could have easily avoided. She almost died because of my stubborn pride, and that was absolutely unforgivable.

"You almost got yourself killed stupid!" She gasped, her voice heavy with the tears that I knew were flowing down her face. I whined softly once more, hoping to cease her crying, not to stop my pain, but to stop hers. Hers was more important. "Stop trying to comfort me you idiot! You're the one in pain and you're worried about me? Get a grip!" She told me sternly. I stayed silent, not wanting her to be angry anymore.

She was silent then, and the pain and blurriness came back ten fold. I didn't protest at the loss of her voice, because she didn't want me to protest, no matter how much I needed her to be talking to me.

I did hear her sobs however and ever small sniff broke through my heart like a white hot knife.

"Jacob! What the hell happened to you?" Came the internal voice of Quil.

"A vampire," I thought simply, having barely enough energy to do that, but Drina's sobs kept me able to, she needed help. She couldn't handle this alone.

"We'll be right there Jacob, but you better not try something like this again. Next time you see a vampire, you call the pack first, you hear me?" Sam demanded, his voice commanding and absolute. I internally nodded.

"Alright, and you know, this did nothing for your imprint either. Drina's broken," Embry added. I internally groaned. I already knew that. I didn't need to confirm it. I could hear it. The broken sobs that broke and shivered through her frame were all my fault, and I felt like shit.

"You better man! That was a stupid move!" Quil lectured.

"I know, Quil," I told him.

"Come on guys, we need to phase back," Sam said, and their voices disappeared, leaving me in my painful silence to grieve alone.

I vaguely heard their voices and Drina's somewhere near me. Sam was giving orders and the other's were listening, and Drina told them what happened. I also heard yelling, but I dismissed it.

Then a soft voice was near my ear. "Jacob, you need to phase back, baby… for me," she said, and as soon as she said it was for her I did it.

The pain was excruciating, but I continued, I mastered it. So I soon lay on the cold sand panting and gasping with pain as all the sound rushed back to my ears. The cool wind made me shiver, and the loud voices made my ears ring.

"Ok, we need to get him back to the house. Embry, you run up and call Carlisle, Quil, help me carry him," I heard Sam order, and I was soon being lifted up, and the pain increased, especially on my aching back.

I needed Drina, I needed her beside me, needed to hear her voice and make sure she was ok. I know I had no right to erase this pain, but I was selfish, and I needed her to take it away.

"Drina, where's Drina?" I gasped, my throat burning with thirst as my ribs ached.

"I'm right here, baby," came her soft voice. I sighed with contentment, the pain decreased immediately.

"Drina, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" I began.

"Shh, not now, we need to make you better first," she told me softly, taking my hand in her own. I sighed again as I nodded, wincing at the pain that shot up my spine, but I dismissed it and focused on her cool hand pressed firmly against mine.

"You better be ok, Jacob, or I swear I'll kill you myself," she told me sternly, placing a soft kiss onto my palm. I chuckled little, even if it hurt like hell.

"I will Drina, I promise. Trust me, I've had worse, much worse," I assured her, but she seemed upset by that fact as she closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"Drina, look at me," I said softly, forcing my own eyes open to look deep into hers. "Everything's gonna be alright," I told her gently. She nodded slowly, and placed another soft kiss onto my palm.

I nearly blacked out when we got to Billy's house and the guys placed me on my bed. They were being gentle, but even a small movement hurt like hell. They soon left and Drina was left to clean up the blood I knew bothered her. It killed me internally and externally as she moped up the mess of me, but she didn't voice a single complaint, so I did my best to be strong for her too.

Once I was clean and she rolled me onto my side so the horrible gash on my back wouldn't hurt I saw tears slipping down her cheeks and my heart clenched.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I-it just looks so bad, a-and you must be in so much pain," she groaned, sinking into a chair that was placed next to the bed and buried her tearstained face into her hands.

"Drina, I already told you, it's gonna all be ok," I reminded her. "Come here," I said. She looked up startled to see my arms opened for her.

"But I'll hurt-" she protested.

"Drina, if you don't come here, I'll go to you," I threatened. She sat still for a minute, then slowly got up and curled herself carefully up next to me, looking deep into my eyes.

"See, I'm ok. Actually, I'm a lot better when you're right here. The pain is less," I told her. She looked into my face for a moment, then slowly closed her eyes.

"Jacob, I love you," she whispered.

"I wish there was a word great enough to say how much I truly love you," I told her sincerely, brushing a bit of hair out of her beautiful face.

There was then a soft knock on the door, and Drina made to get up and answer it, but I held her still and told the person to come in.

Carlisle walked into the room, a large medical bag in his hand, and he looked like he was rather worried, then shocked as he saw Drina and I.

"I think I am supposed to take a look at Jacob?" He asked.

Drina nodded to him and got up, no matter how hard I tried to hold her down. My strength was gone, but I didn't want her to leave me.

"I'll be back after he's helped you," she promised, and leaned in to give me a sweet kissed. I wish it would have lasted longer, but it was enough that she still even loved me, so I wasn't complaining.

"Please make him better," she told Carlisle. He placed his hand on her shoulder and I grimaced.

"I'll do everything I'm capable of," He promised her, and with that she left the room, glancing back and giving me a soft smile before she completely disappeared.

"Alright, let's get this over with doc," I sighed, already wishing that Drina was back in my arms.


	23. Aftermath

**A.N.**_ Yay! Chapter 23 is finally going to be posted! Sorry about the wait, it was hell week for the play so I was reaaaalllly busy! But I got it up now. Anyways, seriously folks, I've gotten tons of hits for this story but only like three reviews last time, so if you want me to continue writing this, please review! _

* * *

It felt like we waited forever for the doctor to come out, and when he did he said only one thing.

"Jacob need's you, Drina," he told me, and taking that as my cue I hurried down the hall and into Jake's room.

"Drina!" He said, looking relieved, but in pain all the same.

"Shh, I'm here," I told him, moving over and kneeling beside his bed. He frowned and patted the space next to him.

I sighed and slowly slipped onto the bed, letting him wrap his arms awkwardly around me. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but I wanted to be close to him just as much as he seemed to want to be close to me. The last few hours have been the longest of my life, and all I needed right now was to have his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm sorry, Drina, about this whole stupid thing. I shouldn't have challenged him, and-" he began, but I turned carefully in his arms and pressed my lips to his, silencing his pointless apologies.

At first, he seemed like he wanted to pull away and continue, but after a moment or two he was kissing me back with an intensity like no other.

I moaned into his mouth as his hand knotted into my hair, holding my face to his.

There was then a soft clearing of a throat and we both broke apart to see Quil, Embry, and Sam standing in the doorway.

"Well, he looks alright to me. I mean if he can pull that off," Quil grinned.

"Yes, he looks fine," Sam agreed, a smile on his face. I blushed, trying to get up again, but Jacob held me down.

"I hurt, but ya, I'm better," he said, smiling softly at me. I scowled back at him and he chuckled softly.

"Alright man, well, we'll be back tomorrow to see how you are then. No horseplay while you're in such a shape now. Be good you two," Quil laughed.

"Shut up, Quil!" We both yelled at him. He chuckled and they all backed out of the doorway, closing it behind them.

I sighed, relaxing again.

"They can be kind of annoying," I said, closing my eyes.

"Ya, they can be," Jacob agreed, trailing his fingers along my arm.

I then slowly propped myself onto my elbow and looked down into his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, meaning it in more than one way.

"Ya, it's just a few bruises," he shrugged.

"But are you _ok_, Jacob? You did do something other than fight a vampire today," I reminded him, tracing small circles onto his bicep with my finger.

"Oh," he said, remembering. He was silent for a minute, obviously trying to think back that far.

"Drina…that kiss, it wasn't me. She just all of a sudden-!"

"Shh," I told him, pressing my finger to his lips.

"I know that Jacob. What I asked is if you were alright? Did that visit with her hurt you any way?" I rephrased, because he obviously wasn't getting this.

He looked away from me then, focusing his attention to his fingers on my arm.

"It was… hard, seeing her, but it didn't hurt me. I tried to ignore her most of the time. I really don't remember much of what she said. I do remember your face though, when she kissed me," he said softly, taking my hand in both of his own and beginning to play with my fingers. "It looked so hurt. It nearly broke my heart." He then looked at me.

"Are _you_ ok?" He asked.

"A little jumbled up at the moment, but, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" He pried.

I bit my lip, knowing full well that I definitely wasn't fine. I had been completely beaten down by his former lover, the vampire who murdered my father came, and Jake nearly died protecting me… I wasn't fine.

I looked at him for a minute longer, then closed my eyes and shook my head, tears forming behind my lids.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body against his.

"I'm sorry, Drina," he said softly as my crying increased.

I had held in my rage, and my fear, and my sadness during all of this, but now it all came out in a great wave of tears. I could no longer control myself. I cried and cried, unable to stop myself for some time.

Once I had calmed down Jacob was still there, stroking my hair and soothing me.

I slowly opened my swollen eyes to see his smooth chest, so I leaned in a little farther and set my lips to it, allowing him to release a soft sigh.

"I knew you weren't ok," he commented as I continued to pamper his skin.

"No, I wasn't," I agreed, loving the feeling of his smooth skin against my mouth.

"Are you now?" He asked softly.

"I'm better, yes," I told him.

"What can I do to make it all go away?"

I thought about it for a minute, then smiled.

"Kiss me," I commanded.

He smiled at that too and bent his head, his lips brushing mine in a soft, lasting kiss. They then traveled over my chin, down my throat, and back up again.

"Drina…" he breathed, softly, continuing his circuit. I shivered, I loved when his husky voice said my name. It was so full of love, it made my heart swell with longing.

"I love you," he told me softly, his lips ghosting over mine, but not lingering.

"I love you more," I responded, my voice breathy.

"I don't think that's possible. I don't know how anyone can love someone more than I love you," he crooned, making my breath quicken.

"I do," I murmured, trying to keep my sanity in check.

"Prove your theory," he urged.

"I can't."

"Why not? Because it isn't true?"

"No, because Quil was right."

He looked down at me in confusion.

"There should be no horseplay when you are in such a condition," I told him wisely. His smile returned, spreading across his handsome face.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked.

"There is none, but I think healing should be your first priority. The horseplay can be taken care of after the fact," I told him, kissing his temple, then carefully nipping at his ear.

"Uhn, that is so stupid," he groaned.

"Stupid is as stupid does," I quoted.

"That's unfair."

"I know."

"You're unfair."

"I know."

"…please," he begged. I laughed, looking into his agonized eyes.

"Nope. It's your fault for getting hurt, you should have fought better," I told him.

"If I knew what I was giving up I definitely would have," he grumbled. I laughed again.

"Just focus on getting better you loser," I told him, kissing his forehead, then slowly got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"To make dinner. You do want to eat, don't you?"

He pondered that for a moment, looking me up and down as he did so.

"Ugh, fine! You don't play fair!" He accused.

"I know I don't," I smiled, then quickly left the room to fix dinner so I could get back to him as soon as I could.


	24. The Murderer

**A.N.**_ Hi guys, sorry about the long time between update. I've been really busy, and had very little time to write this, but I hope you like this chapter, you finally get the whole story of Drina's father's death! About time, right? I thought so! Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!_

oh ya, and just to let you know italisized words mean it's a flashback!

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the vampire incident, and Jacob had completely healed, but he still hadn't gotten anything from me. This is because I insisted that he should be absolutely well. It has been hard to deny him however. With his heated kisses, and soft caresses. I was nearly dying by now too, but last night was like no other, I resisted. So when I arose I was still sex deprived, but absolutely comfortable just to lay her in his arms for a while longer. That was before I heard a familiar voice in the living room.

"MOM!" I cried, hurrying out of the room and throwing myself into her arms, dodging Billy and his wheelchair.

"Drina!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around me.

"You came!"

"Yes, it took me a while, but I came. I was curious as to what kept to at this place, and I can now see," she said, looking disapprovingly at my rumpled hair.

"We haven't done anything mom," I said, embarrassed.

"Mmhm." Her lips were pursed into a tight line of disapproval, but I could see a hidden smile behind her heard features.

"So, I see you've met Billy," I said, pulling away from her and turning to Jacob's smiling father.

"Yes I have," she smiled, Billy returned the gesture. The age between my mother and Billy was not much. They must only be a few years apart. I smiled at that fact, but inertly prayed that there wouldn't be anything more than a grand friendship there. It would be weird to have sex with my step-brother. Actually related or not.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked a drowsy looking Jacob as he emerged from the room.

"Jake! My mom's here!" I cried, gesturing to her. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Cobin, I'm glad you came, Drina's missed you," he said.

"Oh, she has?" My mother asked, and I turned to her.

"Yes, why wouldn't I miss you?" I asked as though that was a very unwise assumption on her part.

"I don't know, I mean, with these fine men to distract you, why would you think of anything else?" She grinned. I looked at her in awe. She hasn't been this playful since my father died, and I smiled at that as we all laughed.

"Oh, you must be hungry, do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, plus, I think the male's look as though breakfast would be welcomed."

"Mom, in this house, food is always welcomed!" I said, rolling my eyes as I went into the kitchen. Jacob and Billy laughed.

Once I had left my mother and Billy picked up their conversation from before and Jake followed me into the kitchen, probably to scrounge some food before it was all done.

"It's good your mother's come," he said, leaning on the counter as he watched me pull out all the cooking supply's to make pancakes and sausage.

"Ya, I'm glad she came. She needed to get away from that house even more than I did," I said.

"Drina, what happened to your father? I know that vampire killed him, but why does it leave such a mark on you?" He asked softly.

I was silent as I fiddled with the stove top.

"I was fourteen," I began. "We were working on my car in the driveway,"

* * *

"_Drina, pass me a wrench," my father said from under the car. I hurried to the tool box and grabbed the specified item and thrust my hand under the car to give it to him. _

"_Now come under here, I want to show you how to do this," he said, and I obeyed. So he began to explain to me how to fix a muffler._

"_Hey, Ray," came a cold cruel voice._

"_Oh, hello there Sebastian," dad said as he slid out from under the car and wiped his hands on a dirty rag._

"_I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" He asked courteously._

"_Sure," my dad shrugged, and followed him over to the edge of the driveway. They talked there for a while I watched on, worrying about what it was that made my father's face look so grave._

_After a moment, my father approached me, leaving Sebastian waiting where he was._

"_Drina, I have to go look at something in the forest, so could you clean everything up here?" He asked._

"_Ya dad," I said, giving Sebastian an odd look before turning back to my father._

"_That's my girl, we'll work on it more tomorrow, ok? Tell your mom I'll be back soon, love you, kid," he said with a smile, kissing my forehead._

"_Love you, dad," I told him, and watched him walk off into the forest with Sebastian tailing behind him._

_Once he was gone I put the tools away quickly and followed after them. I had never trusted Sebastian, but my father was a strong man, he could take care of himself, but I couldn't help but worry. So I stayed a decent ways behind them so as they wouldn't notice me, but I could have sworn that Sebastian looked directly at the tree I was hiding behind at least twice._

_When they finally stopped we were already deep in the forest, farther than I had ever dared go before, even with my brothers._

"_I don't see anything, Sebastian, you sure you weren't just hallucinating?" My father asked with a laugh._

"_Oh, I'm quite sure," he said evilly, slowly approaching my father. He grabbed my father's arms and held onto them even as he protested._

"_Hey! Let me go Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!" He cried._

"_Don't take this offensively my old friend," Sebastian sneered. "But my thirst has not been satiated in so long. I'm horribly thirsty." He licked his lips as my father looked at him in shock._

"_What are you talking about?" My father asked in amazement._

"_This my friend," he responded, and sank his teeth into my father's neck. _

_I found it strange for a full grown man to bite another's neck. What was this? Why did it look like the life was draining from my father's visage? Why was there blood dripping down his throat?!_

_I gasped, making myself known, and Sebastian and my father both looked towards me. My father's eyes widened._

"_Run, Drina! Run! And tell your mother to c-call the police!" He gasped, looking as though he were clinging to life._

"_No! I won't leave you!" I gasped, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Drina! Go! NOW!" He bellowed, and with one last glance at the horrific scene I turned and bolted in the direction of home._

_It took me a while to get home, and when I did I ran straight through the door and ran into my brother Edward._

"_Hey, what's the rush?" He asked jokingly, but after looking at my face his turned quickly from laughter to concern. "What's wrong? You're pale!" He said, bending down to my level and placing a hand on my cheek._

"_D-dad, in the woods, with Sebastian! Call the p-police!" I gasped. _

"_Ok, you stay here. Caylib, take care of her!" Edward said, and ran into the kitchen as my Caylib approached, sitting down onto the couch and pulling me into his arms. _

_He was the youngest of my three elder brother's, thus the closest to me in age, so we were always grouped together as a pair despite our four year age difference._

"_Drina, what did you see?" He asked me softly. I could always tell Caylib anything, but I doubted that he would believe me._

"_Y-you won't believe me!" I told him._

"_Try me," he challenged. I looked up at him, then nodded._

"_I-I saw Sebastian… bite dad… like a… vampire," I said softly. He looked at me with a quizzical expression, then his eyes became serious._

"_I believe you," he said finally._

"_You do?" I asked, disbelief written across my face._

"_Yes, because I saw him kill a person in an alley when I went to dad's work," he told me solemnly. My eyes widened with fear and he held me close._

"_Don't worry, the police will handle him, everything will be ok," he told me._

_The cops then came, entering the house not knowing what to expect. They questioned me a bit, about what I saw and what Sebastian looked like, then they took off into the forest._

_They came back empty handed, Sebastian had escaped, but they did bring back my father's body. My two oldest brother's, Ray Jr. and Edward, went out to take care of it, but I couldn't bare to look at it, so Caylib stayed inside with me._

_My mother was a mess. After the funeral she didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't leave her room. My brother, my sister, Amanda, and I tried our best to comfort her, but we were dealing with our own grief as well._

* * *

When I came back to reality Jacob had me wrapped in his arms, trying to soothe the dry sobs that shook through my body. This always happened when I relived the story. I just couldn't get those gruesome images out of my mind. I hadn't even looked at my father's body at the funeral. I couldn't. I didn't want to remember him like that. I already hated remembering his pained face as Sebastian sucked the life from him, I didn't need another horrible image to dirty his memory.

"I'm so sorry," was all Jake could manage to say.

As my sobs eased I relaxed against his warm chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his woodsy scent.

"It's ok," I told him softly, looking up at him with a soft smile. "I feel better now, being able to tell you."

He returned the gesture and leaned in to set his lips to mine. I kissed him back, pressing up onto my toes so I could reach better. He was so damn tall!

"So, do you need help with breakfast?" He asked coyly, trying to turn the conversation back to food. I scoffed, pushing him away.

"God, can you ever think of anything but food?" I teased, turning to the stove.

"Not when I'm hungry," he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes and began making the batter. That boy was going to be the death of me, I swear!


	25. Not a Good sign

**A.N.**_ Ok, sorry about the long time, again, but the holiday season is always crazy busy for me, anyways, I'm pretty sure I know what I want to happen next in the story, but if you have any ideas that you think are really cool after reading this chapter please feel free to tell me, because me ideas are a little to vague for what I would like them to be. So if you have any ideas that would be great, and if not, please enjoy! I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too! _

* * *

Later that day Jacob and I found ourselves at the beach again, sitting contentedly on a whitewashed piece of drift wood. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of me after telling him about my father. I had been keeping my feelings to myself for so long it felt great to finally tell someone, and I was really glad that person was him.

"Why didn't he do anything? Caylib I mean," Jacob asked suddenly, breaking me away from my happy ponderings.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When he saw Sebastian kill the first time, why didn't he tell anyone?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I asked him that same question. The only thing he said was that he couldn't, I don't know why, but it sounded like Sebastian had threatened him or something," I told him, confused myself about the topic at hand. I did have a close bond with Caylib, but he had always been mysterious, never telling me more than he thought I should know. Sometimes I wondered if he thought I was too young, or was he really protecting me from something? Caylib was intuitive, that was a fact, and I'm quite positive he knew what Sebastian was all along, but why didn't he tell anyone? Did he think they'd label him as crazy? I thought that was what would happen to me, but I knew I could tell Caylib, I told him everything.

"Hmm, I wish I could ask him," Jacob mused.

"Well, he's in college right now, but I'm sure you'll get to meet him sometime. He's an interesting person, but I think you'll get along with Eddie a lot better, he's more of the sports guy. Raymond would probably bug you, he's kind of quiet. You'd like Amanda though, she's got a dark sense of humor," I laughed.

"Wow, you've got a bit family," Jacob whistled, I smiled.

"Ya, but it was fun when we were growing up, at least it was when I was with Edward and Caylib. Ray and Mandy were always out with their own friends, or thought they were too old to play with the little kids," I shrugged.

"Ya, my sisters are a lot older than me so we never really hung out together or anything," Jacob shrugged.

"Um, you don't have to answer this, but, what about your mother? Billy said she died in a car crash," I said, not wanting to make him feel obliged to answer if he didn't want to.

He just sighed and leaned his head back against my knee's, so I began to run my fingers through his hair, I knew he liked that.

"She did, die in a car crash I mean, I was only about six, so I don't really remember her, but my sisters were pretty traumatized, and my dad was put into the wheelchair, so, I guess it was pretty bad. Like I said, I didn't really remember it, but it was weird… not having her around." He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Ya, it's weird not having my dad around. I was always really close to him and my brother's. I was a tom boy growing up until I hit middle school and I wanted boys to notice me in a different way. I would always help him fix the cars when my brothers were gone, and we'd go hiking and camping, my mom nor sister came with us, so it was just me and the guys," I smiled, remembering all the good times.

"And you like cars because of it. Did you know I like girls who enjoy the classics?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope, I wouldn't have guessed," I joked, kissing the top of his head, he laughed.

"Well, I do. Like that first time I met you, you remember? You were working under your car?"

"Ugh, I probably looked gross," I complained, remembering the day well.

"On the contrary I thought you looked pretty hot," he laughed, I laughed too, knowing very well that I thought he was the godliest being I'd ever seen, and frankly, I still do!

"Well, I'm glad you think I look hot covered in sweat and grease," I grumbled, but really, I found this conversation very funny because I knew guys thought I was hot when I would work on my car. The neighbor boys and Danny's friends would always tell me how good I looked, I always though it was hilarious. So I would wear little booty shorts and tank tops that showed my stomach just so I could laugh at how stupid they looked with their mouths hanging open!

"You looked pretty clean when I saw you, and smokin' hot," he added with a smirk, I smacked his head lightly.

"Were you checking me out, Jacob Black?" I asked with a grin.

"Yup, and I'm not ashamed to say so," he said, tilting his head to grin up at me.

"You know, you're lucky you're so cute or I would be kicking your ass by now," I told him, leaning down to kiss his lips, I could feel him smiling.

"Aw, just cute? Not even hot? What a bummer," Jake said, feigning hurt, I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, life's a bitch, suck it up," I told him.

"You can be so cruel sometimes," he pouted.

"I know!" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, and we both burst out laughing.

"It's a good thing I love you so much you loser," I told him, hugging him tightly.

"Mmm, I bet I love you more," he grinned, running his large hand up my arm.

"Oh really? How much do you bet?" I asked him.

"Hey now, that's not fair," he complained.

"You're the one who started it. What would you bet?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Only twenty? I thought you were Mr. confident."

"Fine, thirty, but it's not because I'm not confident, it's because I'm lacking in the money department."

"Mmhm, sure, whatever Jacob," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, what would it take for me to prove that I love you more than you love me, huh?" He challenged.

"I don't know, snort a pixie stick?" I offered, he laughed.

"Ok, find me a pixie stick."

"Aw, I'm just kiddin, Jake." I hugged him again, only to be pulled down from my perch and practically thrown onto the sandy ground. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For thinking that you could possibly love me more than I love you, that's offensive," he grinned.

"Ya, well thinking that you love me more than I love you is offensive too bub," I told him.

"Ha, you ran out of comebacks!"

"I'll think of something," I promised.

"Ha! I doubt it," he said, bending down to place a kiss at the edge of my jawbone by my ear, and my breath caught in my throat. Damn it, why did he always have to do that? Why? Stupid boy, always distracting me!

"Why don't you just give up? You know I've won," he whispered in my ear, nipping at it gently.

"Oh no, didn't you know? I never give up!" I said, trying to sound sure of myself, but I think it sounded a little breathy, due to his lips trailing a hot path down my throat.

"But isn't it easier that way?"

"So? It's lame to take t-the easy way out," I stuttered as he began to gently suck on my collar bone, nearly making me moan, but I held it in. I wasn't going to let him win! I will prevail!

His response was a soft chuckle as his lips descended into the 'v' of my shirt. I let out an involuntary gasp, and he chuckled again.

"God Jake, get a room will ya?" Came the voice of Quil. Of course he had to come ruin it, but we broke apart when we heard little Claire laughing.

Jacob helped me up as they approached, and Claire made a beeline for me, wrapping her tiny arms around knee's.

"Drina!" She exclaimed happily.

"Claire!" I yelled in response, reaching down and scooping her up into my arms, making her giggle.

I had spent a lot of time with the pack for the past month, but Claire was absolutely in love with me, and I think I loved her just as much. I had always gotten on well with little kids, and Claire was no different.

"Look at this cool rock Quil found for me!" She cried, holding up a shiny purplish stone.

"Wow! That's beautiful! Hey, how about I make it into a necklace for you?" I asked her, and her eyes lit up with wonder.

"Ya! With purple and pink beads!" She squealed happily.

"With purple and pink beads," I promised. That's when I noticed the guys having a serious discussion off the right. I didn't like the look that crossed Jacob's face as Quil spoke, and it seemed to get graver and graver with every word.

Before I could fully analyze the situation Jacob and Quil were back beside us and Quil was taking Claire out of his arms and wished Jacob luck before turning and heading back up the beach.

I turned to Jacob, my face questioning. He just looked at me, his eyes filled with concern. What had happened?

"Jacob, what's going on?" I asked, worrying eminent in my voice.

"Quil has told me that Sebastian is back in town-" I gasped. "-and he's staying with the Cullen's," he finished with a frown.

"What? Why?" I asked, completely shocked at this new revelation.

"Well, apparently he was once Carlisle's friend and it is simply a visit, but I have a feeling that what he really wants is to stay close to where you are, and do what I couldn't guess," he said, his face full of rage.

"Jacob, it's ok, we can handle this," I told him gently, placing a hand on his arm, he had started to shake slightly, but it calmed as I placed my hand.

"I hope you're right, Drina, but you need to tell me everything you know about him, and I need to get in tough with your brother," Jacob said sternly.

"Ok," I said, swallowing down the bile that had just risen in the back of my throat. Sebastian was evil, that was it, I didn't want to go into specifics, but Jake needed this information to survive, and I'd have to provide, so would Caylib, and I had a feeling he would be less willing to confess than I was... that was not a good sign.


	26. Apology not Accepted

**A.N. **_Ok, sorry about the long wait once again, but the lack of reviews is rather depressing, so if you want to read more, please review, thanks. Now on with the story!_

* * *

"What did he say?" Jacob asked eagerly as I closed my cell. I sighed, I had just called Caylib to try and get him to come and tell us everything he knew about Sebastian.

"Well, it took a while, but he agreed to come," I said.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed, but I held up my hand.

"On one condition."

"Of course," Jake sighed, I just smiled.

"He demands that you have a full stock of ramen noodles, and be prepared to have a long discussion on the rules and regulations attached to dating his sister," I told him.

"Well, I definitely didn't see that one coming," Jake chuckled, looking relieved.

"Don't think you're in the clear yet. If he thinks you are an unfit boyfriend he isn't telling you a thing, so you better make a good impression," I said, wagging my finger.

"Jeez, so what do I have to do? Suck up to him or something? Got any tips?" He asked, I laughed again, pulling myself onto his lap where he sat perched on his bed.

"Just be yourself, that's the only advice I got, cuz if you aren't, then he'll be pissed," I told him.

"Great, attack of the angry older brother, just what I need," Jake sighed, wrapping his arms firmly around me.

"Ha! Don't you remember? I have three older brothers, and a sister. You mess up, you're doomed," I grinned, he groaned, burying his face into my neck.

"Thanks for the help," he grumbled. I laughed at him, weaving my fingers into his messy hair.

"I know you'll do fine, they'll love you, who can't?" I giggled, he sighed against my neck, making me shiver, this caused a grin on his end.

"Oh, I know a few people that would love to get rid of me, Edward Cullen for one, and probably Leah, she always looks like she's out to get me or something," he said, placing a small kiss on the curve of my neck.

"Well, I know my sister will just love you, whenever you get around to meeting her, of course, I might not let her," I said.

"And why's that?" He asked, lifting his head to look at me.

"Because, then she'll want to steal you from me, and I will not let that happen." He laughed at this, bringing his forehead to mine.

"Silly, didn't you know? You're my life now, my everything. The only one I will ever love. Even if your sister looks and acts exactly like you, I could never fall for her, because I love you way too damn much," he chuckled, his breath ghosting my lips.

"Mmm, really now? That much? Well, don't I feel special," I chided.

"You should, you're the luckiest girl in the world."

"And why's that?"

"Because you have me as your lover of course!"

"Is that really a good thing?" I questioned, he laughed darkly.

"Well, maybe not. You could really have it in for yourself. I'm connected danger, Drina, and with you being so close to me, I bring you closer to that danger, and I hate it. I don't want you to get hurt, ever. That's why I will do anything to protect you. I'd even give my own life," he whispered, I gasped, grabbing his face and making him look me in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again!" I cried. "Don't you ever say you'd die for me! I won't let that happen!"

"But I'm only telling the truth."

"Ya, well, stop it! Stop thinking like that!"

I felt his hand slowly move up my body to cup my face, his thumb brushing away the tears that managed to leak out of my eyes.

"Please don't say that… I-I can't lose you," I begged, more tears descending my cheeks.

"You won't lose me, I promise. I'm here to protect you, and I can't protect you if I die, now can I?" He asked, a smile crossing his face, I didn't return it.

"Come one, Drina, smile." I gave him a fake smile, and he frowned. I sighed, slowly leaning in to press my lips to his. I gave him one soft lingering kiss before pulling away and looking into his peaceful face.

"If you ever fight Sebastian again, you better beat his ass, or I swear, when I die and go to heaven, I'll give you a lifetime of hell, boy," I told him sternly, he laughed.

"Alright, I will. I don't think an angry angel will be very fun to deal with," he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the head.

"You're stupid," I told him.

"I know," he laughed, kissing the tip of my nose.

* * *

Caylib said he would be arriving in a weeks time, and all the inhabitants of the Black residence were on a cleaning frenzy, well, it was mostly my mother and I. When we got nervous, we cleaned, and when we cleaned together, arguments ensue. Jacob had to pull me away from the situation a few times to calm me down. Billy would talk to my mother, then they would ban us from cleaning their house, so all that was left to do was read a book or go for walks. My mother and I went on walks frequently. Sometimes Jacob, or Billy, or both would come along, but mostly we went together, or by ourselves. On one such walk I ran into none other than Bella Swan, or Cullen now I suppose. I was wandering around the beach by myself since Jacob said him and the guys needed to take care of some business. Which I assumed included the ridding of some vampire that was unfortunate enough to run into the wolves. I always worry about him when they go out on missions like that, but I've come to accept that this is what he does, and nothing I can say will stop him. I was worrying once again about Jacob's well being when I heard a soft noise beside me. I turned to see Bella sitting next to me on the washed up piece of driftwood I was sitting on. I nearly jumped a mile! What the heck was she doing here? And sneaking up on me too? That was abnormal.

"Hello, Drina," she greeted in her tinkling voice. I made a mental note that I absolutely loathed her voice. It was severely obnoxious. Or maybe I was just prejudiced against her, I don't know, but either way, I didn't like her.

"Hi," I said blandly, giving her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here' look.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I um, came to apologize for my behavior before. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to find a good time to come down here," she said, hidden implications in her voice. I wonder what she really meant by 'a good time.'

"I see," I responded simply, not wanting to say too much around her.

"I-I really didn't mean anything by it, I just-"

"Save your breath," I growled, standing up. Her tittering was really beginning to piss me off! What did she mean 'I really didn't mean anything by it?' Of course she meant something! She fucking kissed him! She kissed the guy who's heart she broke to marry his worst enemy and become an immortal bloodsucking freak! She definitely meant something!

"Bella, I don't know why you did what you did, and frankly, I don't care. I simply want one thing, and one thing only, and that is that you stay away from Jacob and I. Don't you think you've hurt him enough?" I asked her.

She stared at me, open-mouthed, looking like she might cry.

"Y-you don't know anything about Jake and I!" She said, standing up as well. I was glad that I was taller than her, it gave me the advantage, and it was exhilarating to look down my nose at her quivering frame.

"No, I don't, but I do know enough to notice that you basically ripped his heart out, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it!" I said coldly.

"H-how dare you speak to me like that!" She declared, obviously stung.

"I can speak to you however damn well I please."

We stood there glaring at each other. My brown eyes locked with her reddish one's. I did notice that the red in them had dulled, but it was still enough to make me hate her for what she was.

"Drina!" Came a voice. I whirled around to see Jake, Quil, Embry, and Sam walking towards us, and they nearly stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of my companion.

"Why are you here, Bella?" Jacob growled, his face contorted with rage. The effect Bella had on Jake's emotions was so cruel. I wanted to hold him, tell him everything was alright, but I knew I couldn't do that. I would wreck his ego, and he would never forgive me for that, or at least he'd make it seem that way.

"I was just having a chat with Drina here, Sebastian has requested a meeting with her, and you know we cannot deny our guests," she said. Jacob barred his teeth, I caught his eye and shook my head at him, warning him to calm down.

"Well you can tell him that I decline his request. I am much too busy to be having meetings with vampires," I told her. She glared at me once again, her flawless face scrunched in disapproval.

"Fine, I will tell him, but don't expect him to just sit and wait. Carlisle can only distract him for a short amount of time. Once that time is up, you're finished, and there is nothing that the Cullen's can do to help it," She sneered.

"Fine, let him," I said. With that, Bella gave me one last withering look before turning and hurrying into the tree's. I sighed, breathing in the salty sea air. I was just beginning to feel a bit chill until I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster, we had just gotten her scent a little while ago," Jacob whispered into my hair, holding me tightly. It was as though by doing so he was keeping himself from doing something rash, so I hugged him back, shifting my head so my lips were pressed to the base of his throat.

"You made it in perfect time," I told him softly.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"Apparently she came to apologize about what happened in the restaurant, but I believe her main purpose was to deliver Sebastian's message," I explained. His grip on my tightened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I told him, he sighed.

"Please promise me you won't go out by yourself again. Wait for me?" He asked.

"I promise. It's not like it was really entertaining without you anyways," I said, he chuckled.

"That's because I'm the life of the party."

"Ha ha."


	27. The Arrival

**A.N. **_Wow! I'm really glad this didn't take as long as the other one's did to write, so I can update faster. I feel really bad about making you guys wait so long before. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter and get it up pretty soon. I'll try as hard as I can! But I'm sure you'd rather not read my ramblings, so I'll keep it short, on with the story!_

* * *

The day had finally arrived that Caylib was coming, and I sat nervously in the passengers seat of Jacob's Rabbit as we drove to the airport in Port Angeles. We had left earlier than we normally would have, but he said some shopping would do me good, and I didn't argue, shopping would be lovely. Plus, I really needed a new pair of tennis shoes, the ones I had brought with me were soaked and covered in mud.

"Why are you so nervous? He is your brother," Jacob asked, removing a hand from the wheel to grab mine, I squeezed it.

"I don't know, I just haven't seen him in a while, you know? It's more that I'm eager to see him than nervous, but I am a little bit. I really want him to like you, but Caylib is hard to read," I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best," Jake promised, I laughed.

"Trust me, it's not you I'm worried about, it's my brother, he's a stiff," I said, making a disgusted face, Jake laughed.

"Well, I can deal with stiffs, Sam gets that way sometimes, I'm sure I can handle it," he told me, even though he was worrying about it just this morning, I guess I sounded convincing.

"You're right, I know you are, but I'm still worried," I confessed.

"It's ok to be a little worried, but it'll be fine when it's over, promise," he told me.

"That's good to hear," I grinned.

The rest of the car ride was generally silent, except for the radio that was playing some sort of rock song, I wasn't really paying any attention at any rate. I was too focused on the approaching pier. We would be stopping there to shop around a bit and grab something to eat, then at three o'clock we would head to the airport to await Caylib's arrival.

I didn't really focus much when we were shopping, but I did get my tennis shoes, and Jake talked me into getting a really cute pair of boots.

"Well, now I have to come up with something to do so you can wear those," Jacob sighed as we left the shoe store and headed to a little restaurant across the street.

"No you don't, I can wear them to school," I said, not really wanting to think about school.

"I know, but I want to see you in them," he grinned, I punched his arm lightly.

"Such a perv," I sighed, he just laughed.

We ate our lunch quickly so we could get to the airport in time, even so, we ended up being a bit later than planned, but thankfully Caylib's flight was delayed for ten to fifteen minutes, so we took seats and waited for his flight to come in.

I had to admit, I was a little bit nervous, I haven't seen Caylib since last Christmas, and he didn't stay as long as the rest of them, it was like he was trying to avoid the family, which worried me. Thankfully I had Jacob with me to ease the tension, I couldn't be stressed with Jacob's calm figure beside me. Plus, he was the perfect distraction. Instead of dwelling on my brother I let my eyes appraise Jacob. I swear, I could stare at him for hours without getting bored, he was just so damn gorgeous. I know he noticed me staring, but I didn't particularly care, so when he caught my eye I just gave him a wink.

"Flight 402 has now landed," I heard over the intercom, that was Caylib's flight. So I hurriedly fixed my gaze on the door and smoothed out my hair anxiously. Jacob was as calm as ever, and took my hand in his, running his thumb across the back.

The door opened and people began to spill in, my heartbeat raced as I kept an eye out for the familiar face of my brother. Then there he was, walking nonchalantly into the room, his face blank and serious as always, but once he saw me stand and caught my eye a smile spread across his face. He didn't smile often, so this was definitely a good thing.

"Caylib!" I cried, running towards him and throwing myself into his waiting arms.

"Hey, Drina, did you miss me?" He joked, rumpling my hair.

"So much!" I exclaimed, absolutely beaming. I don't what I was worried about, he was just as he always was, with the exception of his hair, it was now a little longer than it was before, reaching to his jawbone. I caught glimpses of the younger women in the room throwing glances at him, he was very handsome, but he was my brother, and I had Jake. Who was getting just about as many stares as he approached us with his wide welcoming smile that I loved so much.

"Ah, this must be your new boyfriend, huh?" Caylib asked, his eyes narrowing and smile fading away as Jake approached, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yup! This is Jacob, Jake, this is my youngest brother, Caylib," I said, taking control of the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Jacob smiled, holding out his hand. Caylib stared at it for a minute before clasping it a little harder than necessary.

"I hope you're treating my sister good," he grumbled, glaring into Jacob's face that was only a slight bit above his own.

"As best I can," Jacob said sincerely, and I smiled up at him, he returned it before facing my brother again. "Well, let's get your bags and we can head back to my place." Caylib nodded, leading the way to the baggage check out. He didn't bring much, but that was Caylib for you, he never really needed much, that's why I wasn't too worried about him going to Jacob's house. Unlike Eddie and Mandy, he wouldn't make fun of the lack of money Jacob had, that's why I wasn't as worried. My other brother, and only sister, would have given him a hard time, and I wouldn't want to put Jake and Billy through that. They deserve better than that.

During the drive home, I sat in the back while the men sat up front. As expected, Caylib quizzed Jacob on everything that he could think of, how old he was, where he went to school, did he have a job, everything that a father would ask of their daughters boyfriend.

"Jeez, Cay, give it a rest will ya? I think Jake's told you just about everything, cept' what color boxer's he's wearing!" I laughed, Jake laughed too, but Caylib didn't.

"Do _you_ know what color boxer's he's wearing?"

"Caylib! No I do not know what color he is wearing!" I exclaimed, my face heating up. Yet, that was a complete lie, I indeed knew that Jake was wearing green boxer's with little dogs on them, I told him I thought they were cute when he put them on this morning.

"Good, you shouldn't, you're only seventeen," he said.

"Ya, well, I'm almost eighteen," I told him.

"That's right, October seventeenth," he mused. (**A.N. **_I had her birthday in May at first, but I decided to change it because I wanted her to be eighteen later so the sex scenes aren't too weird or anything. Just thought I'd clear that up._)

"Mmhm, so that mean's I'm an adult in less than three month's," I reminded him.

"So, your point?" He asked.

"My point is that after that I can make my own decisions, and it won't matter what you say anymore," I grinned.

"I don't think so, Drina," Caylib said, shaking his head.

"And why's that?"

"Because, I'm your big brother, and you'll always be my baby sister," he grinned, turning around to look at me.

"Well, that's unfair!" I cried.

"Maybe, but I'm sure Eddie and Ray will agree with me on this one. Amanda might have something to say about it, but really, you two against us three, I think we both know who will win."

"Mandy and I of course, 'cuz girls always win!" I pronounced.

"Sure, if that's what you think," he laughed, Jake joined in.

"You're so mean," I groaned, even Jake was laughing at me now! That is so unfair!

The rest of the ride home was actually quite comfortable. I stayed in a huffy silence as I listened to the men up front talk about their love of cars, women, and more cars. It was nice that they were getting on so well, my previous worries now seemed silly as I listened to them prattle away.

I was glad of this. If the two men I loved the most hated each other, I don't what I would do, but it was as if they were old friends catching up. They didn't even talk about Jacob and I anymore, Caylib was too busy appraising Jacob for his work on the Rabbit.

"Wow, so you built this thing pretty much from scratch then?" He asked, completely amazed.

"Yup, pretty much, it was a lot of work, but it sure paid off in the end, I love this car!" Jacob said proudly, obviously enjoying the praise. That probably boosted his ego sky high, not that he needed it.

"Ya, it's really nice, but I have to say, I've always wanted Drina's Mustang, but she was the one who found it and bought it off the guy down the street. Her and my father were out there practically every day working on that thing. I think she knows more about cars than even I do by now!" He laughed.

"You bet I do!" I added into the conversation, accepting his theory.

"Hey, when we get back to the house, I'll show you my motorcycles, now those are a piece of work!" Jacob went on.

"Motorcycles? Really, that's sweet, can you ride them?" Caylib asked.

"Oh ya, they look practically new, you wanna take 'em out when we get back?" Jake offered, my brother's eyes went wide.

"Hell ya, I do!" He exclaimed.

You don't even know how happy I was listening to them. I had a feeling this would be a wonderful visit, of course, that was until we had to talk about the subject of Sebastian. I really hoped that wouldn't be soon, I wanted to enjoy my time with Caylib, not ruin it by talking about the one thing we both hated the most, our father's killer.


	28. Caylib's Story

_**A.N. **__Ok, so I think I got this chapter up pretty quick (considering the long time's I have had, sorry about those again!) I was really excited to start this chapter though, so I guess that's what drove me to write it so quickly, and your review, of course! Now, please enjoy, and review! Thank you much!_

* * *

It had been a few days since Caylib had arrived, Jacob and I had been forced to sleep in separate rooms so he wouldn't get too angry about it. I didn't like it one bit, and Jacob didn't seem to be too happy with it either, but Caylib would be leaving this weekend, so we only had to deal with a few more days of it. That also meant that the discussion we had all been avoiding had to come soon, and Jake seemed to prefer it sooner rather than later. So after dinner Wednesday night we all congregated into the living room, except my mother and Billy who had went over to the Clearwater's for an evening with the adults.

"So, why do you want to know about Sebastian anyway?" Caylib asked, running his finger over the top of his glass of wine. He was the only one in the house at the moment allowed to drink, and he was taking full advantage of it, saying that for this discussion he'd need it.

"Well, I had a fight with him about a month ago, trying to protect Drina… he was after her, and I need to know why. Also, he's back in town, staying with a family on the other side of Forks," Jacob explained, pausing only momentarily when he said family. I was sure he was about to say coven.

"And is this family… like him?" Caylib inquired. Jake looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "I see… and he attacked you? To get to Drina? How did you stop him? He's… indestructible."

"Well, lets just say, that what I am is the only thing that is able to stand up to something like him. I would tell you, if I could… but it's not that simple," Jacob murmured, obviously uneasy about where this conversation was heading. At this, Caylib's eyebrows raised in interest. What did he know about Sebastian? And why was this news about Jake interesting to him? My brother was so hard to read!

"Hmm, could you be… a werewolf?" My brother asked calmly. Both mine and Jacob's mouth's dropped open. How on earth did he know? "Stop looking at me like that. It's not that difficult to find when you know what you're looking for. I guessed what Sebastian after Drina's encounter with him, that's when he began to wage hell on my own life." Caylib then turned his gaze upon me. "Drina, do you remember Sara?" He asked. I nodded my head vigorously, Sara was the girl he was engaged to, but I haven't heard about her in a while, yet, I haven't heard from him in a while either.

"Well, it was right after I left, and let me tell you now, it wasn't for school. Sure, I went to school, but mainly, I was out there searching for Sebastian. I wanted revenge. You know how bad I am with my emotions. I was angry. I hunted him down.

"One night, when Sara and I were out on a date. I wasn't looking for him that night, didn't even want to think about him. I was focused on her. So, the night was going well. We went to see a movie, and stopped by a small restaurant for dinner. We were just heading home when I had an odd feeling, like someone was watching us. I turned around abruptly, pulling Sara behind me. She was terrified at my reaction, I could feel her clinging to the back of my jacket.

"There, a ways down the sidewalk stood Sebastian. He didn't approach, but simply stared, as though he were analyzing me. Eventually, I spoke, asking him what he was doing here, he just laughed, responding that he simply wanted to talk to me. I waited, but he still said nothing.

"'What do you want?' I had asked, hoping we could get this over with so I could get Sara home, I didn't want her in the middle of this mess.

"'You wanted revenge, didn't you? Why do you hesitate?' He had asked. Of course it was because of Sara's presence behind me. If she hadn't been there I would have challenged him there. I didn't know of his immense strength, and unparalleled speed at the time, but I soon found out.

"Since I made no move towards him he slowly approached me, asking if I was going to introduce him to Sara. I told him that I wasn't, and he didn't look very happy about that.

"Sooner, and faster than I would have ever dreamed, he moved towards me in a blur, and when I could see him again, I no longer felt Sara grasping my coat. I found him holding her tightly in his clutches, his mouth at her throat, blood spurting out of it.

"She cried out in agony, but I was frozen in shock. I begged myself to move, but my body was unable. The only thing that gave me some sort of possibility was Sara's heart wrenching screams. So once I had regained the ability to move, I managed to run at him, slamming my fist into his cold, hard flesh. Of course, it did nothing but cause my own hand to throb painfully. He did however remove his mouth from Sara's neck, but her screaming continued. I didn't know what to do. I tried fruitlessly to fight him off her, but to no avail.

"'I have no time for you anymore,' he had told me, and with that, he sped off into the darkness, taking Sara with him.

"After that night, I never saw her again. I tried once again to track him down, but how can you track someone, or something, that doesn't even have a record of existence? Yet, I don't believe Sara is dead, nor is our father, but they are certainly not alive."

"He turned them into vampires," Jacob growled, grinding his teeth together.

"That was my deduction, yes, and the one thing he said before he left, was that my sister was next. At the time, I question which sister it was, so I stayed with Amanda for a while, but now I know, it is my other sister, you Drina." His piercing, agonized gaze found mine. "He wasn't to add you to his collection, as a cold, lifeless, immortal."

I stared at him, dumbfounded and speechless. Why on earth would he want me? What had I ever done to deserve this? Why?

I felt Jacob's arms slowly curl around me, and I pressed into his warmth, hiding my face against his scorching shoulder. I couldn't stop the hot tears that came streaming down my face. Tears of sadness for poor Sara and my father, and my wounded brother, and out of fear for myself. I didn't want to be a vampire, I wanted to die like a normal person, and live my life with Jacob… not forever, but until we die happily… together.

"Drina," came Jacob's voice. "I won't let him get you, I promise you that. He will never take you, not while I'm around," he whispered. I sobbed harder into his chest, thinking about his words and what they meant. I didn't want Jacob to die either, to die for me. I would be nothing without him. I love him!

"Shh," he comforted, pulling me tightly against him as he rubbed soft circles into my back, easing me slightly.

"J-Jacob…" I gasped, gripping his shirt, tears still pouring out of my eyes.

"No one's going to hurt you, Drina, I promise. Everything will be ok," he told me again. I knew that already. I knew that with Jacob around everything would be ok, no one can hurt me, no one can touch me, I was safe… but was he safe?

"I-I know I'm safe, b-but what about you?" I gasped, lifting my head and looking up into his face. His expression was serious, set and stern, like he was going to give me a lecture, but he seemed to think better of it, he knew what my reaction to that would be.

"Come one, have a little faith in me, huh? I can handle a stupid vampire, no sweat," he scoffed, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "There, see? Don't worry about me, I have the pack behind me, they're not gonna let me die," he assured me, holding me firmly in place with his gaze. I nodded slowly, then, without even worrying that my brother was watching, I moved my face towards his and kissed his soft, full lips. He groaned softly, so Caylib couldn't hear. We hadn't kissed like this in a while. We only had time for a few pecks here and there before Caylib would come in and ruin it, but I just didn't care anymore. Caylib could think what he wanted, I loved Jacob, and nothing anyone could say to me will be able to stop that.

"Hey, you guys usually sleep in the same room, don't you?" Caylib asked suddenly, and I jumped at the comment, looking over Jake's shoulder to see him standing in the hallway with a smirk on his face.

"And what would give you that idea?" I asked, my cheeks going pink, that's when he held up my pink bra. I almost died! I had forgotten I left that in Jake's room!

"I found this on the floor, you know, you should at least put this kind of stuff away if you don't want people to know so bad," he grinned, I groaned, hiding my face again as him and Jake laughed.

"God, how embarrassing!" I groaned.

"Ya, that is kind of embarrassing, but really, I could care less," my brother shrugged. I gave him an are-you crazy look. "Well, from the way he look at you, I know he isn't going to hurt you, because… it's the way I looked at Sara," he said, a soft smile gracing his lips, my scowl faded, poor Caylib. "So, anyways, you don't have to put on the show for me anymore. Just don't be frisking or anything when I'm in the house, then I'd have to step in, and I'm sure you'd rather that not happened!" He laughed, I cringed at the very thought.

"Ya, that definitely won't be happening!" I told him, glaring over the couch cushion. I must have looked funny because he burst into a fit of laughter. I just rolled my eyes and cuddled up into Jake, waiting for the pair of the them to get the hysterics out of their system.

Need less to say, Jake and I slept in the same room again, much to both of our enjoyment, however, Jake was still a little upset about the frisking rule, but did that stop him? No.

He had me gasping within minutes, his hands sliding across my chest and up my legs, his lips ravishing my neck with heated kisses.

"J-Jake, y-you really have to stop," I stuttered, my voice only a breathy gasp.

"Why? You're enjoying it," he chuckled as he playfully pinched my nipple, I groaned.

"S-so? W-what about my brother?" I hissed, now becoming extremely aware of his hot hand sliding up thigh.

"What about him?" He asked, his fingers brushing across my under ware, I gasped, my hips bucking up to meet his probing fingers. Damn it that felt good. No, I had to make him stop, what if my brother came in and saw this? Or my mother? Her and Billy were bound to be home by now!

"J-Jake, p-please, a-another night," I pleaded. He sighed, removing his hands and rolling onto his back, I groaned. "Aw Jake, don't be mad," I said, rolling onto my side to look at him. His hands were behind his head and he was staring blankly at the ceiling, a look of disappointment etched on his features.

"I'm not mad," he said simply.

"Yes you are," I objected, tracing a finger along his chiseled abs, his breath caught.

"How can I ever be mad at you?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips as his eyes closed. I was silent as I let my fingers play across his bare torso, tracing the dips and curves of his perfect muscles under his velvety smooth skin. You know, now that I thought about it, it was strange that someone who worked with his hands all day should have such soft skin. Damn, he was so perfect, it should be illegal.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned. I looked up at him then, noticing him watching me, his eyes probing, as though he were trying to read my mind, but obviously he couldn't by the look of frustration that appeared next.

"Just how unbelievably sexy you are, you know, the usual," I shrugged, he laughed, pulling a hand out from under his head to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you were mad at me or something," he said with a sigh of relief, I just rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much," I told him.

"Ya, I know," he shrugged "but with you, I'd rather be safe than sorry. I don't want to screw anything up."

"And how would you screw anything up?" I asked, daring him to humor me.

"I don't want push you into anything you don't want to do, Drina. Remember that, if you don't want to do something, just tell me, not sparing my feelings."

"I'd spare you feelings," I told him with a smile, leaning in to place a light kiss on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but really, if I do something you don't like, feel free to-"

I cut him off then, pressing my lips to his.

"You took my unwillingness the completely wrong way. Trust me, if my brother, and my mother, and your father weren't here, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping you. It's not because I don't want to, it's because of the fact that if we were caught we would be in bit of a predicament."

It took a minute for my words to sink in, but once they did Jacob's face lit up, the brilliant smile I loved so much stretching across his face.

"So, you do want to?" He asked hopefully, I smiled, nodding. He wrapped his arms tightly around me at this, pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

"Mmm, I love you, did you know that?" I asked, unable to suppress the smile that formed on my lips.

"I did, but did you know that I love you more?" He whispered.

"Back to that again, huh?"

"Yup," he grinned, I laughed.

"Goodnight, you stupid fool," I said, rumpling his hair, he chuckled.

"Goodnight… my angel," he whispered, I rolled my eyes.


	29. Brothers

**A.N.**_ Ok, I know this is short, and not very interesting, but, the next chapter should be long and action packed, so, I think it's a pretty good trade off. But, tell me what you think, I know it's bad, so you don't have to be nice, but I swear, the next chapter's gonna be sweet!_

* * *

Now that Caylib had told us about Sebastian, there was no reason for him to stick around, so a few days after hearing his sad story we took him to the airport so he could return to school.

"So, Sebastian's here, huh?" Caylib asked, looking as though he no longer wanted to get on the plane very much.

"Yes, but now he's mine to deal with Caylib, you know that," Jacob told him.

"I know, I've just been looking for him for so long and now that he's so close to me… it's hard to just, give it up," he murmured.

"That's understandable, but, you're no match against him. My friends and I however will be able to take him down. Maybe not easily, but our chances of success are much higher than yours," Jake reminded him.

"Ya, alright, well, you better take really good care of my baby sister, or I swear, I will rip you apart," my brother growled, Jake just laughed.

"I'd really like to see you try," Jake challenged.

Jeez, their attitude towards each other really changed. At first Jake was scared to say anything even a little bit out of line, now he's telling my brother that he's a wimp! Boys sure are weird.

"You're all just talk," my brother scoffed, but smiled, gripping Jake's outstretched hand. "You know, I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you Jacob, you're obnoxious, but otherwise, a really cool guy. Plus, you make my sister happy. I haven't seen her like this in god knows how long. You're good for her," he smiled, I blushed.

"Aw, come on Cay, don't get all mushy," I groaned, he just laughed and pulled me into a hug, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry, you'll always be my baby sis, and it's my job as your older brother to torment you," he grinned, I just scowled, punching his arm.

"Ya, whatever, get lost," I told him, he laughed, saying one last goodbye before he headed out to his flight.

"Well, that little visit went tons better than I imagined it would. You had me really scared there, Drina," Jake laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist, steering me out of the terminal.

"Ya, it did, I'm glad you guys got along so well. It was kind of embarrassing on my part, but…" I shrugged, Jake laughed.

"Well, I thought it was cute when he told me you used to be so scared of the boogie man!"

"Hey! It was him and Eddie that put that in my head! I was only five and that scared the shit out of me!" I said in my defense. Trust me, it was not a fun experience waking up to my two brothers dressed in some freaky costume they got for Halloween. It scared me so bad I think I may have pissed my pants!

"Sure, sure," he chuckled, I scowled, but didn't respond.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked, my brain along the lines of what we were going to do about Sebastian.

"I don't know, wanna go to the beach?" He asked.

"I meant about Sebastian," I said, Jake was silent. I don't think he was expecting that.

"I don't know that either, I'll have to talk to Sam about it," he said.

"On a happier note, the beach sounds great!" I said, grinning up at him, trying to brighten the mood, I felt bad for bringing him down.

"Alright, we'll go as soon as we get back," he smiled, getting into the car.

* * *

"What was it like living with that many guys in a house anyways?" Jake asked curiously as we walked hand in hand along the shore of the LaPush beach.

"Hell, most of the time!" I laughed. "But it was alright, I hung out with them a lot, so I was a big tomboy. My mom couldn't even get me to wear a dress to my Aunt's wedding. I went in khakis," I said, laughing at the memory. "My Aunt wasn't really happy about that, but my cousins weren't surprised in the slightest!"

"I still can't imagine that," Jake said, looking off over the water, obviously trying to picture me as a little tomboy.

"Ya, that's what most people say, but I kind of grew out of it when I started to develop. When you don't have a flat chest it's kind of hard to blend in," I said, Jake laughed.

"And we know you don't," he smirked, poking my breast, I gave him a stern look, he just laughed even louder. "Aw, don't be mad, you know I like them," he smiled, I blushed, looking away from him. Damn him! Making me blush over something so weird!

"Anyways, after I hit about ten I started dressing more like a girl, and that's when I just let my hair grow. It was long before, just because I was too lazy to get it cut, but I took better care of it after." I said, continuing with my story.

"Ya, I love your hair. It's amazing," Jake complimented, running a hand through it from the top of my head to where my hair finally ended at my lower back.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Drina?" Jake asked suddenly, I turned to look at him.

"Ya?"

"What did you brother mean exactly when he said that he hasn't seen you like this in a while?"

"Oh, that," I murmured, looking down at the rocky ground. "Well, it's just, after my dad died, I was kind of traumatized," I said, speaking to my shoes. "I shut everyone and everything out. I barely spoke, hardly ate, and refused to go outside anymore. I guess I was scared too. Scared of Sebastian returning, or that he was out there, watching me. Every night I would get that strange feeling, that someone was looking in at me. It was hard to go to sleep like that, so I rarely slept either. I guess, it was kind of like being trapped. Inside the house because of fear, and inside myself because I didn't know what else to do. Looking back on it now, I was a real mess."

Silence fell between us, and we stopped walking. I didn't look at him, but concentrated on the waves that lapped against the small rocks along the shore.

"Drina," Jake said softly, I turned to look at him. His dark eyes were focused on me, all traces of joking gone to be replaced by a sternness that seemed foreign. "You don't have to be scared anymore," he told me, placing his hot hand on my cheek. "I'll keep you safe. From Sebastian, and from yourself."

"I know, Jake. I know that now. That's why I won't ever be able to leave you. School's going to suck," I said, a dull throb cutting through my heart at the mere mention of returning home without him.

"I'll come with you. When school starts, I'll come with you. I'll transfer, I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you, I promise," he said.

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face at this proclamation. I was just so happy, I didn't have to worry about being without him, because truthfully, I won't be able to handle that.

"You know, despite your annoying qualities, I really love you," I told him, he grinned, pulling me tightly into his arms and looking down at me. "I've fallen so hard for a boy that turns into a werewolf and runs around killing vampires. I swear, I must be suicidal or something. Or completely insane."

"You are insane, but I love you for that," he laughed, I joined in, enjoying is hot breath against my lips.

"So, are you gonna kiss me now, or make fun of me some more?" I asked him.

"I think a kiss is in order," he smiled, leaning towards me to press his soft lips to mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to me, crashing our lips together in an almost irreversibly permanent contact. I wouldn't mind kissing Jake for the rest of my life, but talking could be difficult. Ah well, as long as I had Jake, that was all I ever needed.


	30. Distraction

_**A.N.**__ K, so I was going to make this chapter all filled with Sebastian drama and fighting stuff, but I wasn't really in the mood for that, sooo… instead of battles and vampire werewolf drama, I decided to write, the long awaited, much anticipated lemon between Jake and Drina. Yup, so this chapter is all about sex! So once again, just if you don't like this stuff, which I doubt is the case. I just thought I warn you all that it is a lemon, but for those of you who have been waiting for this, please continue, and I hope you enjoy! Now, onto Jake and Drina!_

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly in a wave of planning and large group discussions with the entire pack. I could tell that Jake was exhausted, and most of the time's I made him go to sleep whether he wanted to or not. Today was yet another meeting about Sebastian, but Claire and I weren't invited, so I took her to the beach and we searched for cool shells and fun rocks to make necklaces and other art projects out of.

"Look at this one! It's all spirally!" She exclaimed, holding up an abandoned snail shell.

"Wow! That's a neat one! You can make a really cool necklace out of that," I told her approvingly, she beamed. I watched her as she skipped away along the beach, slowly following her, my mind wandering back to Jake and the other's. I couldn't help but worry about what they were deciding. I didn't want them to get hurt. I sighed, pushing my worry away as I looked back to Claire.

Right now, I really envied her ignorance to the whole situation. She was still as cheerful as ever, except that she often asked where Quil was. I would answer simply and she would beam, saying that she hoped to see him soon, then tell me about how fun he was. I hadn't really gotten to know Quil very well, but with Claire talking about him all the time I felt as though I knew him better than anyone else, besides Claire of course.

When Jake first explained that Quil had imprinted on little Claire I had thought it was a little sickening. But now, hearing the way she talked about him, I knew there was no need to worry. All Quil was doing was taking care of her the best he could, and that was pretty well. I now knew that she was probably the safest little girl in the world.

"Rina?" Came her voice all of a sudden. I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked down at her confused face. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, I sighed.

"A lot of things. Jacob, Quil, the others," I sighed again.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok! Quil can do anything!" She cried encouragingly, I laughed.

"He sure can!" I agreed, she smiled.

"I really like Quil. I know he's not really my big brother, but it's kinda like he is," she said.

"And I bet he's the best big brother ever," I said, she nodded her head vigorously.

"He is! The best of the best!" She chimed merrily, I laughed again, taking her hand and leading her along the beach again, her chattering away about the amazing Quil again. It was really pretty cute.

Once we had scoured the beach a few good times, and found about three dozen rocks and shells, Jacob and Quil made their appearance. As soon as Claire saw him she ran full speed across the rocky shore and threw herself into his waiting arms. I kind of had the urge to do that to Jacob, but I thought I should play the role of adult. At least while Claire was around.

"Drina," he said softly as he approached, pulling me into his warm arms. I sighed, sinking into him. I hadn't realized how cold I was until now, the warmth was nice.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, lifting my head to look into his dark eyes.

"Alright, I guess, it was tiring as usual," he said, yawning. I gave him a sad smile as I stoked his cheek.

"Maybe we should go home. Then you can get some sleep," I suggested, he shook his head.

"Naw, I'll be ok," he said, yawning again. I gave him a stern look.

"Jake, you need some sleep," I told him. "Plus, it's already almost six. How bout we head home and I can make something to eat. Then you have to promise me you'll go to bed," I said sternly.

"Alright, I will. So, what are you making?" He asked expectantly, I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the beach and to the road.

"I don't know, how about spaghetti?" I suggested.

"Mmm, sounds good," he agreed, licking his lips, I laughed again.

So, when we got back to the Black's, as promised, I made spaghetti. My mom and Billy were once again at the Clearwater's. I think mom was really starting to like it here, and that made me really happy.

"Did you have fun with Claire today?" Jake asked between bites.

"Yeah, I always do, but it seems that all she really likes to talk about is Quil. I swear, it's getting to the point where I'll be dreaming about how great he is soon," I sighed, Jake choked on his food, then let out a hearty laugh.

"Just wait until Quil hears that!" He exclaimed through his laughter. Oh great, now I'm in trouble.

"But Quil isn't going to hear that, now is he?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine, I won't tell him, but he'd get a real kick out of that one," Jake said, his laughter just starting to die away.

I sighed again, stabbing a meatball and shoving it moodily into my mouth. I liked being able to joke with Jake, but with all the stress lately I was starting to be really edgy all the time.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked suddenly, picking up on my drop in mood.

"Ya, I'm fine," I shrugged, but he didn't buy it. He put down his fork and grasped my chin, forcing my face up until my eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his dark eyes concerned. I sighed, looking off to the side.

"I'm just worried, you know? With Sebastian being so close, and the possibility that you and the guys can get hurt. It's kind of wearing on me," I confessed, looking back up at him. His face was serious as he contemplated my expression.

"You know what you need?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"A distraction," he stated confidently.

"And how are you gonna manage that?" I asked skeptically, raising my eyebrow.

"Easy," he said, his face moving close to mine. His breath gently caressed my lips, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Ok, this distraction was definitely working.

"Jake," I breathed, my hand moving up to knot itself into his shaggy black hair as I stared deep into his eyes. I could feel the tension between us. It wasn't unwelcome, in fact, I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen next, and I welcomed it, with my whole being. I wanted this, no, I wanted him.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He led me to his room, shutting and locking the door behind us. I smiled to myself as he pulled off his shirt, which I was surprised he was wearing in the first place. I was always amazed by his perfection, and now was no different. It might even be more alluring now than it was before. So I reached out and placed my fingers onto his chest, letting them glide their way down and over his chiseled abdomen until they began to run tentatively over the top of his jeans.

I lifted my head to look into his face, and he smiled encouragingly, running a hand through my hair. I returned the gesture before looking back to my hands and slowly undoing the button and zipper.

I knew he wasn't wearing boxer's, and that fact scared me slightly as I began to slide his pants down his long legs. Once removed, I couldn't help but let my eyes appraise him and all his naked glory. Damn, he really was going to be the death of me. Just looking at him made me want to keel over and die of pleasure, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Each and every part of him, and I meant _every_ part.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked cockily. I shot him an amused look which he returned full force.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I told him confidently, his smile broadened.

"Glad to hear it," he said. Then, before I had time to react, he grabbed my arm and flung me onto the bed, kneeling above me, a smirk on his face, I just shook my head. This only amused him further as he leaned in to nibble playfully at my collar bone, causing me to gasp.

As his lips pampered my neck I felt his hands sliding up my sides, taking my shirt with them, until he had to break away briefly to pull it over my head. Once I was freed, his lips returned to my skin, searching lower in-between my breasts until he swiftly removed my bra, nearly breaking the clasp in his desperation.

He backed away then, his eyes appraising me, I grinned.

"Are _you_ enjoying the view?" I questioned, he chuckled huskily, sending another shiver through my body.

"Very much so," he confessed, leaning in to take my right breast between his lips, I gasped loudly, gripping his hair. The things he was doing with his tongue were maddening. Where on earth did he learn how to do that?!

I wasn't able to contemplate that for long however as he glided down my body, leaving small kisses in his wake, making my skin flush and tingle.

He soon approached the hem of my jeans. He didn't immediately remove them, but let his fingers play with the skin just above them, making me moan softly. I heard him chuckle as his eyes caught mine. I couldn't look away as he placed another gentle kiss on my abdomen. It had to be the hottest thing I had ever seen!

He then looked away, focusing on the button of my jeans. He carefully un-did it, before slowly sliding down the zipper. The slow pace he was taking was maddening! I just wanted him to get me naked and be done with it, but Jake just wouldn't have it. He slowly pulled my pants off, taking care to let his large hot hands caress my legs on the way down, making me groan.

I expected him to go for my underwear next, but no. Instead, he cupped my knee with his hand, pulling my legs apart so he could lean in and place a kiss on my upper thigh. I gasped, gripping the sheets as his lips tortured my skin, so close to my desire that it was maddening!

"Jake, please," I groaned, wanting him to just hurry up. This slowness was driving me crazy!

"Please, what?" He asked silkily. Oh no, he wanted me to talk dirty. God, that was so embarrassing!

"Jake," I groaned again.

"Yes?" He said, waiting for my reply. Stupid jerk, I would kill him for this.

"J-just hurry up, Jake!" I told him desperately. He just grinned up at me from his place between my legs.

"Hurry what up?" Ugh! Stupid ass-hole! I really was gonna kill him!

"Hurry up and freaking bang me till I can't see anything! Happy now?" I asked moodily, his grin broadened as he kissed me one more time before crawling up my body until his lips hovered over mine.

"Yes, I am very happy. I just needed to know we were on the same page," he smirked, I sighed in exasperation.

"Jerk," I growled, but before I could say anything more his lips were covering mine in a sultry kiss that left me gasping.

"You love me for it," he smiled.

"Just shut up and get me naked already," I said grumpily, he chuckled, but obeyed, sliding back down my body until his thumbs were under the top band of my panties. He carefully slid them down, a centimeter at a time. Damn, at this rate we'd never get there. So I took it all into my own hands and reached down to pull them swiftly to my knees, glaring into his shocked face.

He smiled again, pulling them completely off before appraising my body once more. Now however, I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. I'd never been naked in front of a guy before, well, besides my brothers when they accidentally came in when I was taking a shower, but that was completely different. With them, I didn't care if they liked what they saw or not, but with Jake, I _did_.

I wasn't disappointed as he leaned in to gently kiss my folds, I gasped, gripping onto the sheets with renewed vigor.

Before I could come down from my high, Jake was back hovering above me again, his eyes boring into mine with a passion that any woman would kill for.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly, all of his joking, cocky attitude gone, to be replaced by uncertainty.

"To hell I am!" I said confidently, he laughed softly, pressing his face into my neck, his lips at my ear.

"I love you, did you know that?" He asked, now it was my turn to laugh.

"Yes, but I still think I love you more," I told him.

"Well, now's the time to prove it, isn't it?"

"Guess so, but in order to prove anything, you gotta get moving, not like I can do it for ya," I said, he laughed nervously.

"Don't be scared," I told him, cupping his cheek with my hand. "Come on, you fight vampires, how bad can a little sex be?" I asked him, he chuckled weakly.

"I just… you're not scared at all? I mean, I could hurt you," he said, disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Jacob, it's you, how can I be scared?" He smiled at this, nuzzling my neck affectionately.

"Ok," he said, sounding confident again, then without hesitation his hips thrust forward and I felt a brief, but very agonizing, shot of pain rush through my body.

I gasped, but wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me with all the strength I could muster. He kissed my forehead reassuringly as I adjusted.

Slowly, very slowly, he began to move, dulling the pain as a new kind of feeling began to build inside me. Instead of pain, now it was pleasure. Coursing through my veins like a drug. I was in heaven as I clung to Jacob and we moved as one. I don't even know how I was able to resist him before. This was beyond anything I could ever imagine. If I had ever had sex before, I think I'd still say that this was the best I'd ever had.

As time rushed on, and our bodies moved together, I felt a building pressure in my abdomen, and I desperately needed relief. I was gasping loudly as I listened to Jacob's rough breathing in my ear and the occasional grunt, or moan. Just listening to the noises that spilled out of him brought me ecstasy as we were both relieved simultaneously with one last downward motion.

Once finished, Jacob collapsed, resting all of his weight on me. I just wrapped my arms tightly around him and stoked his damp hair, letting both of our labored breaths level out again.

"Drina…" came Jacob's voice, rough and husky.

"Mmm?"

"So, who won?"

"I don't know. How do you think it was?" I asked.

"Amazing, you?"

"Extraordinary."

"Well, in that case, I think we can say it was a draw," he chuckled, I laughed too at out stupid joking, even after some really hot sex. I mean, most normal couples would be whispering in their partners ear how much they loved each other and all that bull shit, but not us. We were too worried about a bet we made over who was the best! We really were a pair of idiots.

"Jacob?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is corny and normal, but… I love you so much," I said softly, he sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, Drina… so much."


	31. The Howl

_**A.N. **__Alright, here's a rewrite of that sucky last chapter. I hated it so much I couldn't help but re-write it. So here it is, chapter 31 revised, and I hope it's better than it was, that really sucked, and I apologize for even posting it. So I hope you all like this one better, and I will hopefully get the next chapter posted either by the end of the day today, or hopefully tomorrow. Oh, and just to let you know, the first chunk is the same, and I added a sex scene so I you don't like, don't read. Just letting you all know, please enjoy, and review! They make me happy, and want to write more! Sorry again for that sucky chapter, I shouldn't have even posted it. :/_

* * *

The next morning, I awoke, cradled in Jacob's arms as usual, but this morning was different. One, because we were completely naked, and second, I felt now, that there were no more barriers up between us. We were one, and there was no turning back now, but it's not like I would ever want to, I loved this stupid boy too much.

I could tell he was still fast asleep from the soft, even breaths that moved the hair on the back of my neck, warming my skin. The sound of him breathing was comforting, soothing. Like the soft lapping of the sea against the shore, it was beautiful. Except everything about him was beautiful, so it didn't really surprise me. I smiled at the thought, and the fact that this beautiful creature next to me, was all mine. Of course, I would have to deal with Bella and her odd obsession with him, but I could handle it. With Jacob by my side, I was invincible

I don't know how long I lay there, thinking random thoughts. I just didn't have the heart to wake him up, he hadn't slept very much in the past week. So I let him sleep on as I simply enjoyed being beside him. Yet, after a while, I felt him begin to shift and stretch, a yawn escaping his lips. While he was adjusting, I turned in his arms to face him, smiling up at his groggy face.

"Hey you," I grinned, running a finger over his slightly parted lips, they pulled up into a smile.

"Hey," he said, opening his beautiful brown eyes, my heart melted at the sheer content in his face.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Freaking amazing," he sighed, rolling onto his back, pulling me halfway on top of him.

"Mmm, that's good," I said, leaning down to gently kiss his smooth shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"I don't know, a while I think," I shrugged, kissing along his chest.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because, you've hardly slept at all this week. I thought I could at least stay still until you woke up on your own. I'm sure sleep did you good," I told him, looking into his face again, he was smiling.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it's all in the job," I smiled, he chuckled, grabbing my face and pulling it close to his.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?"

"Because I just am, so enjoy it," I said, pressing my lips to his before he could flatter me anymore. I could feel a blush ebbing into my cheeks. He kissed softly back, his lips gentle against mine.

"Oh, I am," he assured me with a grin, I smacked his chest gently.

"Fool," I muttered, he just laughed, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly against his warm body.

"I know I am, but around you, I just can't help it," he whispered, I blushed again, burying my face into his shoulder to hide it. He sighed deeply, pressing his nose to my hair. "Mmm, you smell good," he commented, taking a deep breath.

"Don't I always? Or is it just after sex?" I asked.

"It's always, but you do smell better now," he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Drina!" Came a voice and a sharp knock on the door. I jumped, that was my mother!

"Jake!" I gasped quietly, looking at him with fear. He stared back, then gestured for me to hurry up and get dressed, I rolled out of bed and obeyed.

"Coming mom, j-just a sec!" I said, making it sound like I had just woken up.

"Are you just waking up?" She asked, shocked. "You never sleep this long!"

"I know, guess I was tired," I said, pulling my shirt on swiftly then moving to answer the door. "Ya?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Billy and I were going up to Port Angeles to pick up some groceries, and I wondered if you needed anything," she said, glancing quickly at Jacob who had pulled on a shirt, yet I'm pretty sure his lower half was still exposed under the sheets.

"Um, I think I'm good, but could you maybe get me another sweater? My other one's getting a little ratty," I said.

"Sure, I was planning on that anyways," she said, then turned her attention to Jacob. "Do you need anything dear?" She asked kindly, probably not knowing what had happened between us.

"I'm good, but thank you, Mrs. Cobin," he smiled, making my heart flutter.

"Alright, well, we'll see you two later, then, make sure you're here when we get back to help us with the bags," she said, we both nodded, and with that, she walked off down the hall. I waited until her and Billy had left through the front door before closing the door and returning to Jacob with a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close!"

"No kidding," he said, pulling his shirt off and flopping back onto the pillows. As expected, he was still naked, and he didn't seem concerned that the sheets had slipped a little too far down, I blushed. "What?" He asked, looking up at me with a look of confusion, my blush deepened.

"It's nothing," I said, looking away.

"You know, you can take these off, they're gone now," he said, tugging at the bottom of my shirt gently.

"I know." I hesitated however.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused again.

"I-I don't know," I shrugged awkwardly.

"You aren't embarrassed, are you?" He asked, shocked.

"I-well, um… kinda," I admitted, he smiled, opening is arms to me. I laid down and slid into them.

"You don't have to be embarrassed anymore," he told me, letting a hand stroke up my thigh, I sighed.

"I know, but I am," I confessed, he chuckled.

"Why? I _have_ seen you naked," he reminded me, I blushed again, stupid man.

"Because, I just am, ok?" I bit back.

"You're silly," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were all confident last night, and now all of a sudden you're being embarrassed. I think you're a little late for that," he grinned.

"Better late than never," I shrugged, he laughed again.

"Not necessarily. I would have preferred the never," he said. I sighed, exasperated, then pulled of my shirt and shorts, sliding underneath the blankets.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Very," he replied, rolling on top of me.

"We should get up though," I said.

"Why?" He questioned, kissing my neck softly.

"Don't we have another meeting today?"

"I don't think so. We really finished up our plan yesterday. We decided to wait for him to come to us, it's safer, so Embry and Quil are patrolling right now," he told me, dragging his tongue over my collar bone, I gasped.

"Really?" I questioned. I totally could have come up with that in half the time they spent debating it. Stupid men.

"Yup, so unless they give the signal, we can just lay here all day if we want to," he said, smiling at the thought as he nibbled gently on my ear.

"Until our parents get home, you mean," I corrected.

"Fine, until our parents get home, but that won't be for at least four hours. Port Angeles is about an hour or more from here," he said, moving over my cheek to my lips before I could protest further. I sighed, giving in to his advances. I couldn't win against him anyways, physically at least. I could beg with him and I'm sure he'd listen, but in all actuality I didn't want to move either. So instead, I let my arms snake around his neck and tangle in his messy black hair.

"Mmm, you smell soo good," Jake groaned, pressing his nose into the crease of my neck and shoulder.

"Well, that's a relief," I grinned, he chuckled, placing a soft kiss below my ear.

"I don't think you ever have to worry about smelling bad, just stay away from leeches," he warned, joking, yet serious.

"Trust me, you don't need to tell me that twice," I said, he chuckled again, his hot breath near my chest as he ran his lips over my breast. I gasped softly, gripping his hair. I know I've said this a million times by now, but he really, truly, was going to be the death of me.

"Ok, you don't get to have all the fun," I told him, gripping his shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed so I was on top.

"Your turn huh?" He smiled, obviously anticipated, I grinned down at him, lowering myself so my breasts were pressed against his chest, he groaned softly. I carefully placed my lips near the hollow at the base of his throat and glided them down to his collar bone, sucking carefully. His breaths quickened and his hands found my hips, caressing them softly.

"Y-you know th-this is torture, right?" He gasped.

"Mmhm," I hummed, moving down his chest. "That's kind of the point, Jake," I grinned, looking mischievously up at him. He gave a weak smile make, his face flushed. I couldn't deny that I was pleased. Pleased that it was I who was making The Jacob Black make such delicious sounds. It was irresistible as I traveled lower and lower with ever press of my lips. Once I was level with his hips, I skillfully avoided the part he most wanted me to touch by moving onto his hip bones and down his thighs. By this time his breath was coming out in labored gasps as he gripped onto the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. It's probably weird to say, but it was a beautiful sight, to se him writhe beneath me just from my touch.

Soon however, he got sick of waiting, like most men do, and I was then unceremoniously flipped over as he pressed against me, his eyes filled with lust and pleading for permission. I just nodded, he grinned, leaning in to kiss me as he slipped inside.

Unlike the last time, there was no pain, simply pure bliss, coursing through my veins like liquid fire. I was in ecstasy as our bodies moved together. I held onto him, not wanting it to stop, but when it did we were left gasping and clinging to each other.

"You know, I really need a shower," I said, running my fingers through my sweat soaked hair. Jake groaned however and clung tighter to me.

"Who need's shower's? We should just lay here," he said, kissing my neck softly, I sighed, cuddling into him.

"For a little longer," I agreed. "But I'm gonna die if I don't get a shower soon," I warned.

"I don't think sweat can kill you," Jake chuckled, I just rolled my eyes.

"You watch, it will," he just laughed again.

"Sure, whatever, Drina."

Despite my demands to get up and take a shower, Jacob held me in place for at least an hour. We were silent most of the time, or he was making me writhe with his hands. Eventually, I did prevail, and I grabbed my clothes to get into the shower when Jake stopped me.

"Who needs clothes?" Jake smirked. "No one's home anyways." I rolled my eyes.

"This is your house, Jake, people like to come in without knocking a lot more than once in a while, and do you really want the rest of the pack to actually see me naked?"

He stared at me, then sighed, "fine," he groaned, I laughed, leaning up on my toes to kiss him.

"Don't worry, this will most definitely not be the last time we're doing that," I promised, he smirked.

"Liked it, huh?" He challenged.

"Yeah, but you did to, Mr. big-shot, you were squirming even more than me," I said, he continued grinning.

"So what if I did?"

"Well, then that means I won."

"No it doesn't."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"You're five," I said, turning around and trying to head to the bathroom again, but his arms caught me, trapping me against his broad chest.

"I still won," he whispered, his voice husky against my ear.

"I thought we agreed it was a tie," I said, offended.

"Ties are no fun, someone's gotta win."

"Sure, sure, now let me go so I can take my shower, or that will have been the last time!" I warned. He immediately let me go, and I hurried to the bathroom without a backwards glance, but I couldn't deny that I was smiling. That was biggest lie I had ever said.

Once finished with my shower, Jake jumped in and I proceeded to make breakfast, even if it was already two in the afternoon. So I fried up a good dozen eggs, and made a whole pack of bacon with half a loaf of bread. I was getting used to cooking for an extremely hungry werewolf.

"Mmm, smells good," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Jake, wearing nothing. Oh god, he really was trying to kill me. I couldn't help but watch as a small droplet of water escaped from his hair and traveled down his delicious body. It was mesmerizing, but I made myself look away.

"Go put on some clothes Jake," I groaned, turning back to the stove so I wouldn't jump him and bang him all over again. I think twice was enough for one night, but Jake didn't seem to agree. He was behind me in an instant, pressing his glorious body against me, I couldn't help but groan. "Jake…" I pleaded. He chuckled, then let me go and went to go grab some pants. I sighed, relieved.

"Too distracting?" He asked when he returned.

"Yes," I admitted, he laughed, obviously pleased with himself as he sat down at the table. I put his plate in front of him and scowled. He was still shirtless, but he was at least wearing pants now.

All through breakfast we ended up continuing our argument about who was better in bed, and before we knew it, our parents pulled into the driveway.

"Oops, I have to clean up these dishes," I said, hurriedly picking them up and taking them to the sink, but Jake stopped me, taking them from my arms.

"I'll do them," he said. I shrugged, I didn't want to do them anyway, so instead, I went outside to help bring in the groceries.

"Oh, hello, Drina, here, could you take these, I need to help Billy," my mother said, handing me some bags.

"Sure mom," I responded, taking them in. We soon had everything, including Billy, out of the car and put away, now we were all sitting in the living room, a little awkwardly to say the least.

"So, did you two have a good morning?" My mother asked as she typed furiously on her computer. She was obviously behind on work.

"Ya, it was alright," I shrugged, Jacob pouted and I punched his arm, like that really did anything.

"That's good, did you see that sweater I got you? I hope it fits. I also got you a dress, Billy said we were going to be going for a kind of formal bonfire in a few days."

"Oh, ok, I'll make sure to try it on," I said.

"Why don't you do it now, just to make sure it fits," she told me sternly, I sighed.

"Alright," I slowly got up and went to Jake's room, finding the bag she was talking about laying on his bed that I had previously made. I sighed, walking over and pulling out a cute sundress. It was white with large red flowers crossing it and she had gotten me a red long-sleeved shrug to go with it. That's when I heard it, it wasn't very loud, but it was most definitely a howl.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to see Jacob, his face just as horror stricken as mine. Sebastian had been sighted.

"Drina, I have to-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm coming with you," I said, his eyes opened wide with shock, his face full of disapproval.

"No, you have to stay here," he said, completely refusing, I glared at him.

"If he wants me Jacob, he will do anything to get to me, and I am not putting my mother, Billy, and the rest of LaPush in danger. I can't do that," I said. He shook his head.

"You have to stay here," he repeated.

"I already told you, I'm going, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I cried, turning to the dresser to grab a sweater. It was going to be cold. That's when I felt strong arms snake around my waist.

"Please, Drina," he begged, all hostility gone from his voice. "I can't lose you," he pleased. I turned in his arms, my face set.

"I can't lose you, either, Jacob, and I'm not just going to sit around worrying if you're going to even come home," I said. His face was sad, and it nearly broke my heart to go against him, but he knew what I was saying was true. If Sebastian wanted me, he would do anything to get to me. He didn't like losing even more than Jacob did.

"But-" he began to argue, I pressed a finger to his lips.

"You know I'm right, Jacob," I said sternly. He sighed, pressing his forehead to mine.

"You better stay safe," he said finally. "I will never forgive you if you die."

"Same goes for you," I told him, staring into his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my lips gently.

"I love you too," I said, kissing him again. Then, there was another howl, more persistent than before. It was time to go.


	32. Never Forgive Me

Because my persistence paid off, I was soon on the back of a giant wolf, running towards, what I had previously been told was, Embry's howling. It was a strange feeling, to be riding on the back of your werewolf boyfriend. It was odd to say the least, but I had to admit, his fur was rather comfortable. So I burrowed in and listened to the rushing wind and the soft thump of his heart against my ear.

Before I knew it we had stopped running and when I looked up we were face to face with another giant wolf, obviously Embry, and others were slowly gathering.

From what Jacob had explained to me about their wolf powers, I would assume that they were talking right now, and I couldn't help but feel extremely out of the loop. I soon realized that the big black one that had entered was Sam, and the look he was giving me was of extreme disapproval, and I knew he was drilling Jacob, poor guy. I kind of felt sorry for doing this, but my reason was logical, and my mind was set. I wouldn't put innocent people in danger on my behalf.

All I could do was watch them. They were really amazing creatures. Huge and muscled, with wolf-like features, and the size of a large bear at the very least. I noticed that Jacob and Sam towered over the others, especially the runts which I assumed were Collin and Brady. I could quickly pick out Quil as well from the way he was moving around anxiously, as though he was ready for a good fight. That was so Quil.

Once it seemed that everything was worked out, Jacob turned and headed back into the tree's since we were in a decent sized clearing. A little ways in he stopped and I could feel shaking beneath him as his fur seemed to retract into him. It was slightly horrifying, but soon, I was simply clinging to the back of my more than beautiful boyfriend.

"Wow, that was impressive," I muttered, I heard him laugh as his hands reached for me, pulling me off his back so he could look at me.

"Thanks," he said, then his face was all business. I didn't like it, I liked joking Jacob better. "Embry hasn't actually seen Sebastian, but he has picked up on his scent, after following it, it seemed to disappear."

"So you lost the trail?" I asked, slightly horrified, he nodded his head sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, and as long as you're with me, you're safe," he promised. I just nodded, not able to fully mask my worry and fear. Sure, I didn't want to die, but when weighting my life against Jacob's, his was far more important.

I slowly reached for his hands, grasping them in mine. They were so much larger that it was really rather funny.

"Please be careful, Jacob," I murmured, bringing his palm to my face and kissing it gently. He sighed, moving his hands so they cupped my face, forcing me to look at him.

"The only thing that matters to me is keeping you safe," he said, I frowned.

"Ya, well, the only thing that matters to me is keeping you safe, and I can't do that! Do you know how frustrating that is?" I cried. I could feel my eyes becoming damp. Man, I really was a wimp. "A-at least you're able to protect. I-I can't even do that. I-I just have to sit back and watch! It's-" He held a finger to my lips.

"You've already done so much for me, Drina. You have saved me, do you know that? I was a complete mess before I met you. My heart was shattered, and you took the pieces and put them back together, better even than they were before. Drina, the least I can do is love you and protect you. That's all I can give you for giving me so much. Giving me hope, and love I thought I'd never have. Do you know how frustrating it is knowing I will never be able to fully give you what you deserve? Now that's frustrating," he said, his dark eyes boring into mine. I found myself shaking my head, but he held it still. "Yes, Drina. You have already done more than I could ever have even wished for. Now it's my turn. It's my turn to protect the person who made me whole again. At least give me that, at least let me prove how much I love you. You've proven yours over and over again, every single day, now it's my turn. I want to show you how much you really mean to me," he said.

"But, Jake-" I moaned, he silenced me again.

"Please, Drina," he begged. I just stared at him, the tears flowing freely now. He gently brushed them away.

"You don't need to prove anything, Jake. I just… I don't want you to die! I-I can't lose you!" I sobbed. He sighed, pulling me to his chest. I clutched him back with everything I had.

"I won't die, Drina," he whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, it's a dozen to one. We have the upper hand here," he explained, I wasn't convinced.

"That doesn't mean shit," I protested.

"Then what do you want me to say?" He asked. I sighed, frustrated.

"I don't know."

Silence fell between us as we held each other.

"I need to get back to the pack," he said, pulling away from me. I let him slip from my arms, my face expressionless.

"Ok," I responded simply. He gave me a concerned look, but phased and waited for me to climb on. I did, feeling numb. I couldn't stand being mad at Jake, I hated it, but he just didn't understand, he couldn't understand. He didn't comprehend what it felt like to be powerless, to be able to do nothing at all but sit back and watch. It was driving me crazy, eating me up inside… but he didn't know, he didn't get it. Then I remembered something.

"Jacob?" I whispered into his fur, I knew he could hear me. "Do you remember what it felt like, when you loved Bella, but couldn't have her? How helpless you felt?" I questioned. He was silent, but it was a silence that was filled with understanding, he did remember. "_That_ is how I feel right now, Jacob, helpless, I-I can't do anything to help. I just have to sit back and watch. I-It's driving me crazy! I know I'd be killed if I went up against Sebastian, but… if it were either of us to die, I'd pick me." At this he growled, stern and low. He definitely wasn't happy about that conclusion, but it was the truth. I didn't want to lie to him, not even to appease him, he needed to know how I felt.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Jake," I murmured, stroking his fur softly, by now he had stopped running. He could still talk to the guys, so there probably wasn't anything new yet.

We were silent for some time before he turned and nuzzled the top of my head gently, reassuring me. Knowing him, he was trying to say something like, "I won't let you die! Are you nuts?"

Ya, I could see that, but he couldn't talk right now, and that I was thankful for.

"You know, you're really just a big puppy dog," I stated, petting the top of his head, he snorted. "You're just a softie at heart." He growled in defiance. I'm sure he was rolling his eyes too. "It's true," I grinned.

"He's only soft around you," came a cold voice, Jacob spun around to reveal Sebastian standing a ways away, leaning casually on a tree. How did Jacob not smell him? I was in shock, then, a soft breeze blew my hair in the direction of Sebastian.

Damn bastard! He made sure to come up on us from the opposite direction of the wind so Jake wouldn't pick up his scent.

I could feel Jacob growling under me, and I stroked his fur carefully, trying to calm him.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" I asked icily, he just chuckled, his bloody eyes focused on Jacob.

"I thought I told you not to be surprised when you saw me again," he stated.

"Why were you at the Cullen's, why did they let you stay?" I asked, I could feel Jacob grow alert below me.

"So many questions," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I was there visiting Carlisle of course, we may not be friends, but we are friendly enough acquaintances. He would never kick me out of his home."

"That's because he fears you, isn't it?" Jacob stiffened, whilst Sebastian laughed.

"I'm sure that is part of it, yes," he answered.

"Why do you want me?" I asked, bent to keep him talking, at least until the guys got settled in.

"Why indeed," he nodded, a malicious grin breaking across his flawless face. "First of all, I am a tracker. Once I am set on a target, I go after it, no matter what, the chase is what makes it fun. Bella and Edward should be able to explain it in detail. It seems they dealt with one in the past, another acquaintance of mine, James, and Victoria I heard to. Second, the scent of your blood is much too delicious to let slip away," he sneered, licking his lips suggestively, I couldn't help but gulp and shrink into Jacob who growled menacingly.

"Now, now, there's no need to get angry. We're just talking right? She asked, and I provided an adequate answer," Sebastian said, holding up his hands. "I will not harm your people if you simply give me what you want, but it was definitely smart of you to bring her with you, without others around my threat doesn't have as much force," Sebastian complimented. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, that was my idea, even if it was him that was praising me.

"So all you want is my blood? That's all?" I asked, Jacob growled again, at me this time. I must have been degrading myself too much, but to give blood, that didn't seem like such a bad offer, considering our circumstance, still, there was an extreme likely hood that I would end up dieing.

"Yes, that is all, in respect, of course. I did plan on making you my mate if I didn't kill you. You would be a very interesting vampire, Drina," he said, bowing his head. Jacob growled again, his stance turning defensive, as though he was trying to keep Sebastian away from me.

Just then, there was a rustle in the tree's, and the other wolves slowly appeared, but I knew there were a lot more hidden in the foliage.

"So, I see you invited your friends this time, wise choice," Sebastian said, still as brazen as ever. I noticed Sam staring intensely at Jacob, then, as second later, I was clinging to Jacob's back as a man. I could tell he didn't like being human around him, he slid his hands down my legs to cup my knees. I flexed my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Why do you want her so bad?" Jacob asked viciously, holding my legs tighter than necessary. They would start hurting soon, but I didn't protest.

"Other than her blood and the chase? That I am not quite sure of. I do not think there is another reason. Simply the fun of the kill, and the delicious snack afterwards," he said with an evil smile, licking his lips. I cowered against Jacob, hiding my face in his neck.

"I won't let you have her," Jake growled.

"And why not? What does this mortal mean to you? You are a wolf, a hunter. Your duty is to kill me, Carlisle explained the relation. So why would this useless girl mean so much to a monster like you?" Sebastian sneered.

"_He's_ not the monster, you are!" I cried, glaring at him, he smirked.

"Oh, I think you are confused, young one. He is as much of a monster as I am. He is unnatural like the rest of us. Werewolves shouldn't exist, just like us."

"You're wrong!" I gasped, gripping onto Jacob tightly. "He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't-" but this time, it was Jacob who interrupted.

"He's right," he said softly, barely audible. "I am a monster, but I also won't hurt you, Drina, you know that," I nodded, kissing his skin softly.

"I know, Jake," I assured him, he sighed.

"No matter how this turns out, I won't hurt you, but killing these things is my duty. Don't think poorly of me," Jake pleaded, rubbing a hand along my calf.

"Never," I promised. He nodded, then turned his attention back to Sebastian who was watching us with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm not handing over Drina, so it looks like you have to no choice but to fight us," Jacob said, resolved in his decision. I couldn't help but groan in his ear, it had to come to this.

"Hmm, I see, that is a very sad thing. If you had only handed over the girl we wouldn't have had any reason to quarrel, but if you insist," Sebastian sneered, crouching down into an attack stance. "I'll take you all on and not even break a sweat."

"Drina, be ready for the phase," he said, referring to him turning into a wolf, I nodded, too scared to respond. What would happen to the guys? I didn't want any of them hurt.

"You cause so much trouble, don't you, Drina? Doesn't it bother you? Putting all of their lives in danger," Sebastian sneered, my heart throbbed painfully. Of course I cared, and I hated it.

"Don't listen to him, Drina," Jake said, "we can handle this, don't let him mess with you."

"Who's messing? I was simply curious. She must really be a heartless creature to not care about anyone else's life but her own." Stay calm Drina, he was just trying to make you mad, and he was doing one hell of a job, thankfully Jacob had a tight grip on my legs, just in case I couldn't contain it.

"You don't know anything about me," I growled, letting a hand slip protectively over Jacob's heart.

"Oh, but once you're like me, we'll have plenty of time to catch up." This time, Jacob growled, crouching slightly, preparing to run.

"I won't let you have her!" Jacob cried, barring his teeth, looking more beast than human.

"Well, I don't think I said I was giving you a choice, did I?" With that he lunged for us. I screamed, but swifter than I could have imagined, Jacob was a wolf and we were bolting through the tree's. I was in such a state of shock I could barely hold onto him as we ran. Sebastian must have been close behind because I could hear growling, tearing, and booming. I was so overwhelmed I had nearly lost all logical thought. The only thing I could process was that I was scared. I was frightened, for me, for Jacob, and for the rest of the pack.

We had been running for a while, and my brain was still jumbled, but I could tell that the noise had died down slightly, from the wolves that is, but the spitting and tearing sounds of Sebastian seemed to have increased.

Oh my god, what do I do? What if he already defeated the other wolves? Quil, little Claire would miss him so much, I couldn't do that to her. Sam, Emily's knight and shining armor. Paul, Abby's sunlight. All the young wolves that would get hurt, the hard core Leah, broken. I couldn't stand it, I had to do something!

"Jacob… I love you, and, I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear, and before he had time to react, I let go of his back, flying off and landing onto the hard earth.

There was then a series of noises as I lay huddled on the ground, my head covered and eyes closed. I knew Sebastian was nearing, and the cuts I had inflicted on myself only made the hissing approach sooner. But there was the sound of wolves, very loud wolves. I think they must have been fighting, but I was too afraid to lift my head. Sound thundered around me, intensified by my already fogged brain.

Too soon I was dragged harshly from the ground, a steel-like grip grabbing the front of my sweat-shirt.

"That was not a smart decision," Sebastian sneered, his sweet scent attacking my nose as I stared into his blood red eyes. This must be it, must be the end. I only hoped that he would in fact kill me and get it done with, quick and simple. Maybe I could even ask him to snap my neck to make it quicker, but I doubted he'd comply, so I shut my eyes tight as his mouth approached my neck.

Jacob, I am so sorry. It looks like you'll never forgive me.

* * *

**A.N. **_Ok, I know I said within a day or two, but life caught up with me and didn't allow me to do so, but, I hope you liked this chapter. I also have a question. Would you guys like this chapter in Jacob's POV? Because I think it would be really cool to see what was going on in both of their heads, or would you prefer for me to just continue with the story and forget about Jacob? Please let me know what you think, and review! Thank you!_


	33. Blood on Fire

I could feel Sebastian's powerful jaws opening, preparing to clamp down on my tender flesh. I don't know what happened to the wolves, why they weren't doing anything. Had Sebastian already killed them, or was I not worth saving? I hoped it was simply the later, I didn't want the guys hurt, not over me.

"I can hear your blood racing," Sebastian sneered, running his tongue along my neck. I whimpered, wishing he would be quick.

"D-don't toy with me," I managed to croak, Sebastian just snickered.

"But that's the fun part, my love," he said.

"Sebastian!" I heard someone yell, we both turned. There behind us stood the Cullen's, and the rest of the way around us, was the wolves, ever single one of them. Some of them were injured, but they were all alive. I searched for Jacob, and of course, he was the one closest to me, his teeth barred and growling.

"So, you're siding with the wolves, eh Carlisle? What happened to our little agreement, huh? You leave me alone, and I can hunt anywhere but on your land. This is not your land my friend," Sebastian said.

"Maybe not, but our friends live on this land, and if that girl is important to them, she is important to us," Carlisle responded.

"Is this your final decision, Carlisle? Are you sure you want to be going up against me?" Sebastian sneered.

"This is my final decision, and my only choice," Carlisle nodded.

"Suit yourself," he said, then laughed. "I really don't understand why this broken little human girl would mean anything to monsters like you. She's worthless in every way, except to me. She would be the perfect vampire," he said, then I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

So many things happened at once I couldn't keep track. All I knew was that I was not with Sebastian anymore, but against something soft and warm, but I could feel cold hands running over my throat that began to burn. It was literally on fire!

"It BURNS!" I gasped, writhing in agony. I have never felt this much pain in my life, what had he done to me?!

"HE BIT HER!?" I heard Jacob's voice roar, somewhere close.

"Yes, in the neck, we don't have much time. It spreads faster than in any other part of the body. And I'm sure you know what happens if it reaches her heart. So you have a choice to make Jacob. You are unaffected by the venom, but I don't know if you'd be able to taste every last drop of it, unlike myself-"

I didn't register anything after that, the pain was too great and I found myself screaming in agony. I wanted it to go away!

"Jacob! PLEASE!" I gasped, finding I could not move because of cold iron fetters on every part of my body.

"I'm coming," I heard him whisper, then felt his warm lips against my neck. I groaned as I felt the burning slowly ebbing away, one molecule at a time. It was an excruciating process, but once completed, and Carlisle checked, all the burning had subsided, but I found myself unable to move anywhere. I was completely worn out.

The last thing I registered before passing out was loud painful howling.

* * *

I awoke hearing voices around me. I recognized most of them, but I focused on one in particular.

"Now what do we do? Go after him?" Jacob asked.

"No, that is much too dangerous. You did a wise thing when you decided to wait for him to come to you. Surprise attacks are Sebastian's specialty. He is impossible to sneak up on, and that can make the situation deadly," Carlisle's voice explained.

"So he's still at large," that was Emily.

"Yes, but we can at least be thankful that there were no casualties, except Quil's injury. He will be healed in no time with his wolf genes helping out, but it will be a painful process," Carlisle sighed as a chair squeaked.

"They'll both be ok, right? Quil and Drina?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine. Actually, I think Drina is coming around right about now," he said. I took that as my cue and cracked my eyes open.

I was immediately met with Jacob's relieved face.

"Drina! You're ok!" He gasped, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing.

"J-Jake, can't- breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, loosening his grip as he looked down at me. "I thought you were a goner, you could have been…" he trailed off, looking lost as he shook his head. I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Actually, after that nap I feel good as new!" I smiled.

"That's good," he said, smiling softly. Then my smile faded.

"But Quil isn't. What happened?" I asked, Jacob frowned.

"He was the one who attacked Sebastian after he bit you. They fought for a while, but Sebastian was too strong. Basically, he nearly ripped Quil's limbs off," Jacob growled, I gasped, sitting up quickly.

"No!" I cried, guilt filling me. "I-Is he ok?"

"Well, he's in a lot of pain, but the doc said he'd heal up," Jake assured me, moving to sit next to me, that's when I noticed I had been laying on a couch. I fell back against him, worry filling me.

"This is all my fault," I groaned.

"Drina, stop it, this is not your fault," Jacob said sternly, pulling my face up to look at me, his face was set.

"Yes it is, if I hadn't come here in the first place Sebastian wouldn't have any need to bother the wolves."

"But if you hadn't come you'd probably be a vampire now, Drina. Plus, you wouldn't have met me," he smiled. I bit my lips, burying my face into his shoulder so I didn't have to look at him.

"I don't regret meeting you, I just wish trouble didn't follow me," I revised.

"You know, we were the right people to find though, Drina. We are the only people who can protect you from vampires like Sebastian. So I think it's a good thing you came around. That means one less casualty," he said, wincing slightly at the though.

"He got away, Sebastian," I said, changing the subject, Jake sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Ya," he replied.

"Drina, are you hungry?" Came a soft voice. I lifted my head to see Claire standing by Jake's knee, her face red and blotchy from crying. Looking at her sad little face made tears come into my own eyes. She was absolutely devastated at the fragile age of four. I really was a terrible person.

"I'm sorry Claire!" I gasped, jumping off the couch and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's all my fault!" I sobbed.

"Drina honey, stop it. You couldn't do anything. You were hurt yourself," Jacob tried to comfort me, his gentle hands caressing my back. I pushed him away.

"No! This is all my fault! I brought Sebastian here!" I gasped, letting go of Claire and collapsing into a pitiful heap on the floor. I felt Jacob pick my sobbing form up and whisper something to Claire before carrying me somewhere. I was then laid on a bed as Jacob climbed in next to me, enveloping me into his arms. I couldn't help but bury my face into his chest as sobs wracked through my body.

I must have cried for hours, or at least it felt like hours, yet even if we had been lying there for days, Jacob was still there, holding me together.

"Drina… are you ok?" He asked carefully, stroking my hair.

"No," I responded bluntly. He sighed, holding me even tighter than before.

"This wasn't your fault," he stated. I just shook my head.

"Is too."

"No, it's not, Drina. Shit happens in life, but we take care of it and move on. You need to move on. Quil will forgive you, Claire will forgive you," he said.

"It's not that simple."

"Are you regretting meeting me now?" He asked, his voice harsh, cutting me like a knife, I whimpered, shaking my head. Man, I really was pitiful. Jake sighed again, relaxing and stroking my skin. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. I would be mad too, if I were in your position," I said.

"…are you, Drina? Regretting having met me?" He asked, sounding hurt, that sound made me want to start sobbing again, but I held it in.

"That's a stupid question Jacob. Of course I don't. I told you, I just wish I hadn't brought you so much trouble," I said.

"Didn't I ever tell you, trouble's my middle name!" He chuckled softly, sounding truly relived. What a funny guy.

"Ya, can we talk about this later? I need to set you straight, but I don't want to do that right now," I said, pressing closer to him.

"Of course," he replied, a smile in his voice.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"I think it's about one in the morning," he yawned.

"We should get to sleep."

"After you eat, you haven't since dinner last night, and with the night you've had you better get some food in you," he said, standing up and taking me with him, carrying me bridal style in his arms. On a normal day I would have protested, but right now I didn't mind.

So I was carried out into the kitchen and sat at the table as Jake dug around in the fridge. That's when I realized this wasn't Billy's house, but Emily's and Sam's.

"Why aren't we at Billy's?" I asked.

"Do you really want to deal with your mom right now?" He asked, setting a bowl of soup in front of me. I shook my head as he pulled up a chair and scooted it close to me. "I didn't think so, now eat up," he said sternly. I nodded again, picking up my spoon and digging in.

As soon as the first bite was swallowed I couldn't help but finishing off two more bowl of it. One, it was the best chicken noodle soup I've ever tasted, and two, I was lot hungrier than I first thought.

"Thanks, Jake," I said once I had finished and he was washing my bowl.

"It's no problem," he said, waving his hand. I nodded, twirling my hair absentmindedly. That's when I felt a cold spot on my neck. At first, I thought I'd dreamed it, but when I ran my fingers over where Sebastian had bitten me, there was indeed a cold crescent shaped bite mark on my skin. Then, a warm hand covered it in a steamy grip, warming it slightly. I looked up into Jacob's face. It was serious and questioning.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, but it's cold," I said. He nodded, running a finger across it.

"He will pay for doing this to you," he said, leaning in to kiss the mark, I shivered.

"Jake, no, I don't want you hurt," I protested.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do it alone," he assured me, kissing along my neck. I wanted to respond, to argue, but I didn't have enough energy, and, as if on cue, Jake lifted me into his arms and carried me back upstairs to the guest bedroom where we were obviously staying. He set me on my feet this time, and I needed no instruction as I took off my clothes.

I would usually have wanted to sleep in pajamas, but with Jake around, I no longer needed the extra warmth, and he had already seen me naked. So I felt no shame in crawling into bed with nothing on. It did feel weird doing so in Emily's house, but I'm sure she'd know to change the sheets anyway.

"What a night," Jake stated, pulling me close again.

"I think that's an understatement," I sighed.

"Ya, that's for sure."

"Jake, I'm sorry, about jumping off your back that is. I just thought, well… I didn't want any of you hurt, so I thought if I were to-" but held a finger to my lips.

"Wait until morning, Drina. I don't want to have to get mad at you know. I'm too tired, and I'm just too damn glad you're alive and warm," he said. I nodded, pressing my face into his neck.

"Jacob, I love you, and I feel sorry for you for having to put up with my crap," I told him, he chuckled.

"I have a fair share of my own crap, so I think it's a pretty fair trade, and I love you too," he sighed.

"You know, we still don't have a winner yet," I said, unable to hide my smirk. He pulled his face back to look at me, then smirk when he picked up the implications. Needless to say, we didn't get to sleep until at least three.

* * *

**A.N. **_Alright, so there's the next chapter, just like you guys wanted. Hope you liked how the drama played out. I thought it was pretty good, and of course I had to add their little joking in at the end, it wouldn't be them without it! Haha! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!! :D_


	34. Only my Problem, Only my Fault

Strangely, I was awoken by the sun shining brightly through the blinds. I groaned, turning my face away and into Jacob's chest.

"Pretty weird huh? Being woken up by the sun?" He chuckled, gliding a hand up my thigh.

"Mmhm," I mumbled, curling up into a ball against him. I didn't want to wake up yet, not at all. I didn't want to have to remember yesterday, or get mad at him, or face Quil, and Claire. I just wanted to stay here all day, curled up against Jake's warm body.

"You ok?" He asked, sounding worried as he wrapped his comforting arms around me.

"For now," I murmured.

"Good," he sighed, relieved, as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Emily came in earlier," he stated. "She wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Not really," I said, then looked up at him. "If you are you can go eat." He smiled, moving his face towards mine. His lips hovering inches above mine.

"I wouldn't leave you. Plus, I'm good for now," he assured me. I nodded, closing the small gap between us to kiss his soft lips.

"That's good, because I don't want you to leave," I told him, letting my lips travel down his neck, he sighed.

"You're going to have to face the world eventually Drina, your mother will be worried about you," he said, I groaned, pressing my face against his skin.

"I wish I didn't."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Don't worry," he assured me.

"You're too nice to me," I said.

"I don't think so," he responded.

"You are, especially to someone who brought a bastard like Sebastian along," I sighed, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Drina, stop that. Sebastian isn't your fault, and like I said last night, we're the best people you could have found. We can take care of him, I know we can," Jake told me sternly, leaning up on his elbow and over me so his face blocked out my view of the ceiling.

"You know, I did find the ceiling quite amusing to look at," I stated. He smirked.

"Really? Better than my face?"

"Yup."

"You're a liar," he chuckled.

"I know," I grinned. He laughed, leaning in for the kill, but surprised me my kissing my jaw instead, then slowly traveling over my chin to kiss down my throat.

I couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped my lips. It was barely audible, but of course Jake could hear it.

"You know, if you do that any louder the guys will hear you," Jake smirked, nipping teasingly at my collar bone. I bit my lip. He was right, they would hear.

"Then stop doing this to me," I groaned.

"You know you don't want me to do that," he grinned, traveling his lips lower to hover over the top of my right breast.

"So, I don't want to embarrass the shit out of myself. Especially not after screwing them all over yesterday!" I said, guilt still heavy in my heart.

"Drina, stop saying that! It is not your fault!" Jacob said sternly, shifting so he was on his hands and knees above me. I stared into his now angry eyes. I didn't want him to be angry with me, but deep down I knew I deserved it. Deserved it for hurting him and his brothers, and little Claire.

"Good, you're finally mad at me," I stated. He groaned, his anger peaking as he threw away the covers and stood up, shaking slightly. I knew what that meant, but I couldn't be scared of him. I deserved whatever was to come.

"Drina, th-that's not what I'm mad at you for!" He growled, his eyes pleading. Great, I was causing him more pain.

"Jake, you should be it's my fault that-" but he put his hand over my mouth. He stood silent for a minute, leaving his hand where it was.

After a moment he sighed, bending down to sit on the edge of the bed, then slowly lowered himself until his head was resting on my stomach, his hand now removed from my mouth. I couldn't help but reach down and begin to play with his soft black hair. He sighed again, curling up into me like a child looking for comfort. Why did I always have to hurt him?

"Jake, I'm-"

"Please don't say anything," he begged. I obeyed, silencing. I simply stroked his hair, the side of his face, comforting him.

He slowly turned his head after an immeasurable amount of time to look up at me. I looked right back, my eyes sad.

"Drina, please listen to me, and don't speak until I'm finished, no matter how much I know you'll want to, please?" He begged. I couldn't refuse, so nodded my head, my hand stroking along the side of his face.

"Sebastian is not your fault. It is simply coincidence that he happened to murder your father and your sister's girlfriends, and is now after you. You can't do anything about it… by yourself. What I want you to understand is, is that the guys and I are the only… things that can kill a vampire, besides another vampire. Drina, if you hadn't met me, and come here with me, you'd probably be dead."

There was a long silence after he finished speaking. I tried to accept his words. They made sense, but my regret and guilt was too deeply engrained to be completely healed, but it did help.

"I understand that Jacob, but do you understand where I'm coming from? I have to simply sit back and watch as all the people I care about are hurt because of something that is my problem, no matter if I can fix that problem or not. I can't do anything to help you, I had to watch as you got beaten, and nearly killed Jacob! Did you know how horrible that felt? How useless I seemed?" I begged, pleading with him to understand.

He sighed, closing his eyes and looking away from me.

"I get it Drina, and I'm sorry for making you watch that. I could have avoided it, but I ignored my better judgment. And that last fight, we weren't ready for it, he caught us off guard, but next time, I promise you, we will defeat him," he said, turning to look at me again, determination in his eyes. "All I want to do is protect you, and I will do that."

"I know you will, Jake, and the fact that I can't help hurts," I said sadly.

"I know it does, Drina, but this is one thing that you can't fix yourself, and you have to accept our help, or die," he told me sternly, flinching slightly as he said it, but that caught me. The seriousness of this whole situation came crashing down on me in one great wave. If Jake and the guys weren't here protecting me, I would die. None of the pack have died yet because of their healing powers and fighting abilities. I think I had always been underestimating the pack and overestimating Sebastian because I knew what the later could do. But what Jake and the guys needed right now was my support, without that they could never win, and if that's what they needed, I would of course comply.

I looked back down at Jake, and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I rumpled his hair.

"Next time Sebastian comes around, you better beat his ass good or I'll beat yours," I grinned, Jake grinned back, chuckling slightly as he got to his hands and knees and climbed on top of me, so our heads were level once again.

"Don't worry, I plan to," he assured me before closing the distance between us to kiss me.

* * *

I wished we could have laid there all day, but we had to face the world eventually, and when we smelt breakfast, that seemed like a pretty good time to get moving. So we slowly rolled out of bed, dressed, and headed out to the kitchen.

Emily was of course hard at work at the stove with Kim by her side, and the pack, minus Quil and Embry, were seated in the living room.

"Hey, um, do you need a hand?" I asked shyly, moving into the kitchen as Jacob joined his brothers in the living room.

"Oh, Drina!" Emily gasped, dropping her spatula and hurrying over to me to envelope me into a hug. "I heard, and we're not mad at you sweetie, how could we be? You're family," she gasped, nearly on the verge of tears. I nearly laughed, but held it in, she was trying to be comforting, and it did soothe me to know Emily was still beside me.

"Thanks Emily, but I'm ok now, really, Jake swayed me," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her as well.

"Oh, good. Don't ever do that again, this vampire is not your fault, and if you weren't here you'd be dead, and I don't know if I could handle that," she said tearfully, I laughed, rubbing her shoulder.

"You wouldn't have even known me Emily," I pointed out.

"I'd still miss you," she said.

"So would I, plus, Jake wouldn't be home right now if it wasn't for you," Kim added.

"I'm sure he would, I don't think he could have stayed away from here for long," I shrugged, flattered by their unnecessary kind words.

"Maybe, but he wouldn't be the same. He's happy again Drina. Trust me, you didn't see him after he lost Bella, he was a mess. Wouldn't talk to any of us, then when the wedding invitation came he just… snapped," Emily said, shaking her head as she returned to the stove to flip the pancakes.

"Poor Jacob, I just wonder why she meant so much to him in the first place. What was so special about her?" I wondered aloud, voicing my concerns.

"I'm not sure about that one sweetie, but he was always with her, and when he wasn't, he wanted to be. If we didn't know better, we would have all said that he'd imprinted!"

I was silent, contemplating this new information. I knew Jake would never leave me, but I couldn't help myself but be curious about his extreme love for Bella Swan. It concerned me that they were so attached, even though Jacob got over it, but could Bella? She did marry the vampire, so maybe, but the way she was looking at Jacob that day when they called the wolves was definitely more than just a friend. It was slightly unnerving, but I forced myself to dismiss it for now and lend a hand in preparing the massive breakfast the girls were preparing.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the beach, ok?" I told Jake as I finished eating and went to put my plate away.

"I'll come with you," he stated, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth and following me into the kitchen.

I sighed "ok."

So we cleaned out plates and headed out the door into the surprisingly sunny day. I loved the sun, and I hadn't seen it in a while, it was a nice change from the cloudy skies I was used to seeing here.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, his hand curling around mine as we walked along the dirt road heading to the beach.

"Ya, but do you think we could go visit Quil later?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you about that, I think that would be a good idea," he nodded.

"Ok."

We were silent again as we walked along hand in hand. It was peaceful, just listening to the crunch of the dirt under our feet, and the song birds singing, the smell of last nights rain fall still clinging in the dewy air. As we walked, I couldn't help but let my mind stray to Bella. I don't know why that was bugging me all of a sudden, especially right after Sebastian's attack. I should be more worried about him, right?

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked suddenly. I was silent, my mind blank as I decided what I would say to him. I couldn't tell him I was thinking about his old relationship.

"Just how nice it is outside," I shrugged after a moment, pretending to have been caught up in watching a blue Jay dart across the sky.

"Ya, it nice out, isn't it?" He said happily, swinging our arms. I couldn't help but laugh a little, he was so cute when he was happy.

"It is. It's a nice change from the monotone gray," I smiled, letting his hand go so I could grip his arm.

"Ya, sorry about that, the weather here isn't exactly nice," he said with an awkward smile.

I shrugged, "it's not that bad. Plus, I'm always warm with you around," I grinned, looking up at him. He smiled, leaning down to kiss my hair.

"That's good."

"Mmhm," I murmured.

We had now came to the beach, stepping onto the rocky shore. It wasn't like the beach I was used to by my house, but it had a sort of primitive comfort about it. Like it's been here since the dawn of time and still remains unchanged with it's colorful rocks and huge pieces of white washed wood.

We sat on one of these, curled up in the hollow of the branch, out of the wind. I scooted close to Jacob and his radiating heat as we looked at the churning ocean.

"I was hoping to see you here," came a musical voice. We both turned to look towards the shore. On the edge of the forest stood Bella, wearing a dress of periwinkle silk and nothing else. I could feel anger bubbling to the surface, why was she here? To destroy Jacob again? I wasn't going to let that happen!

"Why are you here?" Jake asked, pulling me behind him. "You aren't allowed on Quileute land, it's in the treaty."

"You never turned me away before, Jake," she said, looking sad, but determined as she slowly approached us. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Jacob. This made her pause as I glared at her.

"Of course, I suppose the circumstances were different. That would be me with my arms around you," she said sadly. I clutched Jake tighter, anger building. He rubbed my arms soothingly, reassuring me.

"What do you want, Bella?" He asked stiffly.

"I just wanted to see my friend, is there something wrong with that? I used to come visit all the time," she said.

"You're a Cullen now, Bella. You've chosen," Jake said, his voice emotionless. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"I know, Jake, b-but… I still want to be your friend," she said sadly, looking down at her hands that she was twisting nervously.

"Edward's probably wondering where you are," Jake stated, changing the subject.

"Probably, but I had to see you Jake," she said, coming closer, Jake stiffened, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. Bella stopped again.

"You'll hurt her," Jake explained. Bella shook her head.

"I've never killed anyone, Jake, in fact, I can control it. Plus, I just fed, I won't hurt her," she tried to assure him. I barely contained a gag at that. killed, fed, that was vile.

"Better safe than sorry," Jake responded with a shrug.

"Jake, I-" she began, but stopped short, obviously thinking of something to say. "I still need you as a friend. I-I need you around, Jake," she said, and I had a feeling that if she was still alive she would be crying right now. I looked up at Jake, seeing his face torn.

"I can still be your friend, Bella, but you have to accept that I've imprinted. You aren't my number one priority anymore," he said softly.

"I-I know, I just…," but she stopped, biting her lip.

"You knew that this would happen eventually Bells," he said gently.

"I just… I'm jealous!" She burst out. I knew it, all along. I looked up at Jacob, and he looked down at me with an intense gaze.

"Why? You chose the- Edward," he said, holding himself back from saying bloodsucker.

"I-I know, but… you were always there Jake. No matter what, I could count on you being there, but… it's different now."

"It is different," Jake agreed, giving me a squeeze, I smiled up at him. "But can't you see, Bella? I'm happy now! I can breathe again, and even hold a normal conversation with you without breaking down. I don't hurt anymore, Bella," he said, sounding genuinely happy as he held me close.

Bella bit her lip, looking on the verge of tears again. "Jake, you know I didn't want to hurt you. I-I love you Jake, I could never hurt you," she said, shaking her head. I froze, my body seizing up. She loved him, she just said that she loved him.

I clutched Jacob tighter, I wasn't going to let him go. Not without a fight, but I had nothing to worry about. Jacob leaned down and confirmed that by pressing his lips gently to mine, carefully moving the hair away from my ear to whisper into it.

"I love you, Drina. There's no need to get worked up, I promise," he said, kissing my neck softly before straightening and looking at Bella. I looked up at her as well, and what I saw didn't please me much.

She looked simply horrified at the exchange between Jacob and I, like she couldn't quite believe what she had seen. Did she really expect him to chase her around forever? Hurting himself in the process? I had never liked Bella from the start, but this was wrong. How shallow could a person get?

"Did you really think Jake would still love you after you hurt him like that? I'm not saying that he doesn't like you still, but did you really expect him to live the rest of his life unhappy and with you?" I asked, my words cutting deep. I could tell by her face.

"No, I-I just…" she stammered, not knowing what to say. I knew I had caught her. She had expected him to wait, like a loyal dog to her. This girl- no, vampire, truly sickened me.

"Jake, let's go, we still need to see Quil," I said, tugging on his hand. I didn't want to have to look at her anymore. Doing so would only make me want to rip her limp from god damn fucking limb!

"Ya, we do," he said, looking down at me. What he saw apparently encouraged his agreement of retreat. "I'll see you later, Bella, but next time, I would call instead. I don't think Sam and the others will be taking this situation as lightly as I have," he said, then allowed me pull him back along the beach and to the road. Bella didn't try to stop us, but simply dissolved into the tree's, looking as if she had just gotten slapped in the face, hard.

"Drina, are you ok? You're shaking," Jake said as we stepped onto the road. I hadn't even realized it, but I was so angry my body was convulsing. I tried to make it stop, but I just wanted to scream, so that's just what I did.

"What a fucking shallow bitch!" I cried, letting go of Jacob's hand to punch a tree. It hurt like hell, and I could feel the cut, but I didn't care, I continued punching, yelling as many curses that I could come up with until I felt strong arms curl around me, abating my assault.

"Drina, stop," he said softly, his face in my hair. He carefully turned me around, pulling my hands up to look at them. My knuckles were a bloody mess and they hurt like a mother, but I was still too angry to care. Now however, without being able to take my anger out on the tree I began to sob in desperation. Tears flowing down my face.

Damn, I've been way too emotional lately, but really, could you blame me? I had a werewolf for a boyfriend, my past was coming back to bite me in the ass, and my boyfriends ex was a total shallow bitch. Ya, my life was pretty much fucked.

"Drina, shh," Jake whispered into my hair, pulling me against him in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his huge frame, the tears still flowing.

"H-how could she do that? Why would she-" Jacob stopped me, kissing my lips softly, as though he was afraid he'd hurt me, but he'd never. The only thing he'd ever hurt was my pride, but it was my own damn fault nine times out of ten.

So I couldn't help but kiss him back, assuring him that I was alright for the circumstances, though, he either didn't get the hint, or didn't buy it because he squeezed me tightly.

"Drina, you don't have to worry about this. It's my problem to bare, ok? You don't have to tear yourself apart like this," he whispered, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. No. Why did I always hurt him? Why did I have to cause him so much pain?

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "Please don't cry, Jake. It's not your problem if I'm out for self destruction," I assured him. I felt him shake his head.

"This is my fault, Bella is my problem, not yours," he said, I frowned, pulling away and looking into his face, holding it steady with my hands.

"Hey, Sebastian's my problem and you won't let me deal with it on my own, so I went let you either, got it?" I asked sternly. He looked at me, his eyes wide, then they softened and I felt his hands on my face, stroking my cheeks.

"Together?" He asked, pressing his forehead to mine, I smiled, kissing his nose.

"Forever," I promised.

I knew the battle was far from over, on more things than one. But I was glad that we were at least on the same page now. We both understood where the other was coming from, and that was enough… for now.

* * *

**A.N. **_Hi guys, I am sooooo sorry for the horribly long wait! I have been so busy I barely know what day it is anymore. So to make it up to you I made this chapter extra long, hope you enjoy! And as usual, please review, they really help get me in a mood to write more, and if I want to write more then the sooner the next chapter will be up! So if you're sick of waiting, please click the button! Thank you!_


	35. Calm state

"Oh my god!" I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth as I stared down at Quil. He was an absolute mess. He was cut and bruised everywhere, and his leg was in a splint with a good chunk taken out of it, which was just starting to heal. I couldn't believe that Sebastian had down all this, it was terrible, horrible, yet, Quil was still laying there smiling up at us like it was the best day of his life. Stupid boy.

"Aw, come on, Drina, I don't look _that_ bad, do I?" He asked, laughing slightly, Jacob scoffed. I just shook my head at the both of them.

"Yes you look _that_ bad!" I cried. Men really did have a strange definition of 'bad.'

"It's ok, I'll be healed up in no time," he shrugged, waving his large hand before reaching over on his night table to grab another hot dog.

"_No time?!_ But your wounds are so-"

"Remember, we have speed healing," Jake said.

"But still-" I began again.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're safe. I wouldn't be able to look Jake or Claire in the face if you had died," he said, shuddering at the thought. Then he looked at me, his eyes soft. "She really loves you, you're like her older sister she never had," Quil grinned. "I really appreciate you watching her and stuff-"

"Oh, no, after what you did for me? It's the least I can do, really," I said.

"Still, thanks, Claire really likes it," he smiled.

"You really care a lot about her, don't you?" I said, unable to keep the sides of my mouth from turning up slightly. It was just so adorable how much he cared about little Claire.

"Ya, she's my life, what can I say?" He grinned. I still found the whole imprinting on a four year old thing kind of odd, but talking to Quil you knew that he had no other thoughts in his head than to protect her with his life, and make her happy. Then someday, Claire and him might be a happy couple. I really envied Claire for that, to have that much security for your entire life. I had Jacob now, but I always wished he had come sooner, but better later than never, right?

"Um, speaking of Claire, I didn't freak her out too much last night, did I?" I asked, feeling guilty for my freak out. I practically strangled the poor child, bawling my eyes out on her tiny shoulder. She probably was scared of me now.

"A little, but she's more worried than scared," Quil assured me. I felt a little better, but I still felt bad, poor kid. "Hey, you two look real tense, did something happen between you?" Quil asked suddenly. My eyes opened wide in shock as Jake and I shared a confused glance.

"No," I said, still confused.

"We did however have an encounter with Bella," Jake answered, an arm slinking around my waist.

"So, how did that go?" Quil asked.

"How do you think it went?" Jake asked, pulling up one of my now neatly bandaged hands.

"Whoa, Drina, what the hell did you do to her?" Quil exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. He thought I had tried to beat her up!

"New, this is all my fault, I hit a poor tree. I feel bad now, the tree didn't do anything," I shrugged. Quil laughed at this.

"Damn, you should have punched her instead of the tree."

"Ya, I know, but I would have just broken my hand, at least with the tree it's only a few cuts," I said.

"Ya, there's a plus," Quil laughed, rolling his eyes.

"So, you think you're gonna be well enough to go to the barbeque tomorrow?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know man, the doc says I'm gonna be here for a while, but I hope I will," Quil said, his face looking hopeful, but looking at him I doubted he'd be well by next week let alone tomorrow evening.

"Well, we're gonna get going alright Quil? Drina and I have some explaining to do." I groaned, I didn't want to face my mother. She was going to be furious.

Quil laughed, "alright, see you later guys, hopefully I'll get to join you all tomorrow, if not, bring me back some grub, would ya?"

"Don't count on it, I bet it'll all be gone," Jake laughed.

"Don't worry Quil, I'll make sure I snag some for you before the pigs get it all," I said, punching Jake in the stomach.

"Hey, I was only telling the truth," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Drina, see you guys tomorrow!" Quil called as we walked out the door.

"So, what had my mother been told, thus far?" I asked.

"That you went to a sleepover at Emily's, while I went over to Embry's," Jake said.

"Oh, well, I don't think she'll be that bad, maybe because it wasn't me who told her, but I think she'll be ok," I said, relieved that he had come up with such a good excuse.

"Well that's good," he sighed, glad that I was fairly sure we were off the hook.

Just as expected, my mom greeted us warmly, with some lunch as well, to Jacob's delight. However, she did want to talk to me alone. So we headed out to take a walk along the beach. Even if Jacob didn't think that was such a great idea, he could not deny my mother her chat. So I soon found myself walking along the beach beside my mother, a thing we always did back home.

"Drina, I know there is something more between you and Jacob than just kissing," she said, her lips pursed together. Yet, it seemed more like she was trying to be angry, but couldn't quite get it.

"Ya, there is," I admitted, unable to lie to my mother. She was one of the closest people in my life, and I didn't want to lie, I owed her more than that.

"Thank you for telling the truth," she began. "I just pray that you two are being safe, since I know telling you not to, or taking you away won't accomplish anything. You two are too tightly bound," she sighed.

"I-I really love him mom. I don't fully understand it, but somehow, I can tell he's the one," I whispered. I looked carefully over at her to see her reaction. She was simply nodding her head, her face set, and surprisingly, a small smile on her face.

"I like that boy, and his father is a very nice man," she said, giving me her approval. This meant more to me than anything, to know that my mother was behind me. I couldn't help but stop walking and hug her. She just laughed in my ear and stroked my hair.

"What? Did you think I would yell or something? I guess that would be the most parental thing to do, but I can't. You're too happy for me to be angry," she said. Her voice content. She hasn't been this light-hearted in a while. Coming here has done us both a lot of good.

"What's going to happen when school starts? Are we going to be leaving?" I asked, pulling away just enough so I could see her face.

She looked at me, her face calculating.

"I don't know sweetheart. I know you don't want to leave him, but I have work, and you do have school. It's your senior year after all, and I'm not going to let you drop you, so don't even think about it!" She warned me.

"Don't worry, I wasn't, but you're right, I don't want to leave him," I admitted. She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"We'll see when the time comes, we still have a few weeks, ok?" She said finally, looking at me with tired eyes. I knew this meant that the conversation was over, so I nodded as we made our way back up the beach.

When we arrived back at the house, Jacob was pacing back and forth across the porch, looking distressed.

"Don't look so worried dear," my mother told him, patting his arm (the easiest place for her to reach) before heading through the front door, shutting it behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut he crossed to me, pulling me tightly into his arms.

"So, everything went alright?" He asked.

"Ya, she knows about us know, well, how physical our relationship is I mean," I told him, he lifted his head, looking at me wide eyed. "She was actually really calm about it, said she thought you were a nice boy," I laughed, musing his hair.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that one," he said, shocked.

"No kidding," I sighed.

"So everything's cool?" he asked, making sure. I smiled, nodding. He grinned back at me, taking my face in his burning palms as he kissed my lips softly.

"Well, we now have no worries for the moment. So what are we going to do with our time of freedom?" I mused when his lips left mine.

"I don't know, with all the craziness lately I just want to sit around," he said, looking apologetic.

"You know, that is one of the best ideas I have ever heard," I agreed, taking his hand and leading him inside. "How bout we just watch a movie and have some popcorn?" I suggested as we entered the living room where my mother and Billy were laughing animatedly.

"Sure, what would you like to watch?" He asked.

"Oh, we should watch Moulin Rouge!" I squealed, remembering that I had brought it with me. You can't leave your favorite movie behind when you're gonna be gone for so long after all.

"Moulin what?" Jake mused, confused. My mother and I both laughed. "It's good, even you will like it. You can watch too Billy," I said, hurrying to go fetch it as my mom went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

In a matter of ten minutes we were all sitting in the Black's living room watching Moulin Rouge with bowls of heaping mounds of popcorn. Jake ended up laughing through half of it, and I hit him a good fifty or so times, thankfully at the end he shut up and became just as enthralled in it as mom and I.

"Well, I admit, it wasn't as bad as it thought it was," he admitted as we lay in bed later that night.

"I love that movie, that's all there is to say," I told him, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Ya, the duke was pretty weird though, but Satine was hot, I've always liked Nicole Kidman" he said slyly, and I looked up at him with a pout.

"Better than me?"

"Hmmm, maybe," he deliberated. I glared at him and he grinned. "What, are you jealous or something?"

"You're annoying," I brooded, rolling away from him and turning my back to him.

"Aw, come on, I was only kidding, there's no girl prettier than you, plus, I could never be with Nicole Kidman, that would be like, impossible!" Jacob laughed, his arms pulling me back. I tried to resist, but that didn't last very long, as usual.

"Ya you could, you're hot enough, plus, you said _prettier_" I said moodily, staring off into the darkness. He laughed against my neck, only increasing my irritation. I spun in his arms, prepared to scream in his face, but his lips were on mine faster than I could accomplish that.

Once again, I attempted to resist, but really, why resist when you're enjoying it so much? So I eventually gave into his advances, running my hand along his chest, causing a husky growl to emit from his throat. Damn did I love when he did that, it was so fucking hot!

"Why do you have to turn me on so much?" I groaned against his mouth, he chuckled, nipping at my bottom lip affectionately.

"I don't know, why is it that you turn _me_ on so much?" He countered.

"Beats me," I laughed, staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Drina," he said softly, making my name sound like something to be cherished, it was so beautiful. "I know I've said this before, but I'm so glad I found you," he smiled, his eyes twinkling, it was infectious.

"So am I, Jacob, So am I," I assured him, closing my eyes at last and brushing my lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you more," he countered, I sighed.

"Go to sleep you fool." He chuckled, pulling me closer.

"I still love you more."

"Fat chance."

* * *

**A.N.** _Hi guys, once again, I am terribly sorry for the update time, and it's not going to be getting any better until summer rolls around, so please bare with me. I know this chapter isn't very action packed, but I thought our poor characters needed a break, next chapter it should pick up pace however, and our lovely Sebastian will be making another appearance. Will the wolves get him the time? Hmmm, you'll have to wait and see. Until next time my wonderful readers! _


	36. Fear

A howl broke through the quiet startling me awake as I nearly strangled Jacob.

"Drina, Drina! It's ok," he gasped, pulling my arms from around his neck.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"It's just Jared calling for back-up," he said softly, wrapping me in his arms.

"O-oh," I stuttered with a yawn, vaguely remembering the reason why I had awaken. "S-sorry about that, it just scared me," I said, relaxing into the sheets. "Why's he calling for back-up?" I wondered, my muscled freezing up again.

"He just wants to go to sleep, his shifts over," he told me calmly. I nodded, relaxing once again as I rubbed my eyes.

"You should get back to sleep, you're going to be up late tonight," Jake said, rubbing my arm.

"Why?" I questioned.

"The bonfire's tonight," he smiled.

"We're still having that? Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, worried, Jacob laughed.

"Of course it is. There's a whole pack of wolves there, it'll be fine," he assured me, but I still looked on in disapproval. "Plus, I don't want to miss you wearing that dress," he grinned, gesturing to the red and white dress that hung on a hook on the back of his door.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I could tell he'd been eyeing that since we'd gotten back to Billy's.

"And it would be very rude of me to deny you that simple pleasure," I grinned, he chuckled.

"Pleasure, yes, but I don't think it's simple," he smiled, I rolled my eyes, swatting his head gently.

"Oh, and we also have a meeting with the Cullen's," he added, his voice much less enthusiastic.

"For strategy?"

"I guess. Apparently Edward got some information on Sebastian that could make or break us," he said, sounding hopeful.

"Good, I hope it helps," I sighed, relieved for this new revelation, but nervous as well.

"It must, Carlisle was pretty serious about it when he told us," Jacob said thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Hmm," I mumbled, closing my eyes as I snuggled close to him again.

"Drina?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever… thought about the future, I mean, with us?" He asked softly.

I blushed slightly. I had of course though about it, but with everything going on lately I hadn't in some time. All I knew about my future was that I wanted Jacob in it, no matter what happened after that.

"A little," I said.

"What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know, they're a bit unsubstantial. The only thing I know, is that you're there. I don't think I can let you go now that I have you," I admitted.

"I couldn't either," he told me softly, nuzzling the top of my head gently. "Anyways, get to sleep. Don't want you conking out in the middle of the bonfire," he laughed, pulling me snuggly against him.

I just shook my head, obeying his command. I was too tired to argue with the idiot right now, but in the morning, he'd get it.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked. Jake rolled me out of bed around seven and dragged me to the kitchen where he nearly force fed me a bowl of apple jacks.

"Jake, I can do it myself!" I cried as he tried to spoon yet another bite of cereal into my mouth.

He chuckled, a big grin spreading across his face. Why he was so awake in the morning was beyond my comprehension.

"Well, you're just taking so long, I thought I'd give you a hand," he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and ate another spoonful. "We do have to hurry up though, the Cullen's wanted us to meet them at eight," he said.

I nearly spit out my cereal "Eight? It's already seven forty five! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I cried, picking up my bowl and downing the last few bites as I raced into his bedroom to find some clothes.

"Relax, Drina," Jake chuckled as he stood in the doorway, watching my helpless scramble to find wearable clothing. I scoffed, only sparing him an irritated glance before I continued my pursuit. That was until he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him.

"Jake, it takes time to get ready, now let me go, or we'll be late!" I gasped, Jacob laughed again.

"Did you forget that your boyfriend's a werewolf? We go faster than normal human's, you know," he joked, I scowled.

"Ya, well us _normal_ human's don't appreciate your werewolf strength when we're trying to get something done!"

Jake laughed again, but let me go so I could find my clothes.

"You know you like it, don't even lie," Jake said cockily.

"Ya, whatever, Jake. If that boosts your ego, sure," I responded, pulling a t-shirt over my head after scrounging up a bra I couldn't tell was clean or not.

"As a matter-of-fact, it does."

I rolled my eyes, jumping into a pair of jeans as Jacob chuckled in the corner. I just ignored him as I pulled on some shoes.

"So, are we meeting them where we did last time?" I asked, lacing up my new sneakers.

"No," Jacob said darkly, that made me look up. His face looked angry, but not to the point of phasing, he was simply irritated.

"Then where?"

"Their house," he said.

"Um, ok, and why are you acting as though that's bad?" I wondered.

He glared at me, "you're going to be in a house full of blood-sucking vampires, doesn't that cause you any concern?"

I shrugged, "kind of, but they seem nice enough, I'm just not too thrilled to be seeing Bella again, I might just have to take Quil up on the punching her thing," I said.

"Don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself," Jacob said, chuckling slightly at the thought.

"So? It'll make me feel better," I said darkly, pulling the bow on my shoe a little harder than necessary.

There was then a soft hand on my chin, lifting it up to meet his dark eyes.

"Drina, you don't need to worry about Bella," he told me sternly.

"That's what you think," I said, staring him straight in the eyes, they darkened.

"Drina, please, I'll handle her, you just-" but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Remember what I said Jacob, Sebastian's my problem and I'm not fighting him alone, so I won't let you deal with Bella alone, got it?"

He stared at me for some time, scrutinizing my face, then sighed heavily, pulling away from me as he straightened up and headed to the door.

"Come on, we'll be late," he said.

I sighed, slowly getting up and following him. I'll make him understand, even if not now, I will.

Of course the ride to the Cullen's was silent, due to the fact that Jake was a large beast that could only bark and howl. Yet, this silence, unlike the previous when he was a wolf, felt thick, heavy. I hadn't thought I had made him that mad, but he certainly didn't seem pleased now. Just the way his muscles moved beneath gave off the aura of being exceptionally annoyed. I didn't like him being mad at me, but what I said made sense, he was just too proud to admit it. I wasn't going to give into his childish behavior, so I stayed silent as well, much to my own dislike.

Then finally, at the edge of the forest, that seemed to lead onto a large field, Jacob stopped, his body contorting beneath me as his smooth skin appeared beneath my fingers.

"You alright?" He asked, feeling the tension in my body.

"Are you?" I wondered. He simply shrugged, not bothering to respond with words as he pulled on his pants and walked out of the cover of the tree's.

The grassy area beyond was indeed a large area of grass, but what I didn't expect was to see the humongous white house situated at the other end.

"So this is the Cullen's place?" I asked as I slid off his back.

"Yes," he replied simply, taking my hand and beginning to walk towards the mansion.

Since Jacob wasn't much of a companion, I filled in the time between the forests edge to house by marveling at the structure. Simply looking at it, you definitely wouldn't think a group of blood-sucking, sun sparkling vampires would live there. This was mostly due to the large window's that spread all across the front of the house, and according to the gleam coming from some of them there must be some on the back as well.

It was a stunning home that any person would long to live in. Yet the way Jacob was so seized up beside me made me think that this house wasn't so grand after all.

That's when I stopped walking, wanting desperately to get to the bottom of this.

"Jacob, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier, but-" I began, but he cut me off, his lips fierce against mine.

Jacob had never kissed me this way before, it was as though this was the last time he'd get to, so I pulled away.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked again, worried now.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Just having you around them, it makes me really… uptight. I just… I don't want anything to happen to you," he said softly, looking down at me through his hair.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. With you and the guys there, nothing can ever hurt me," I smiled, stroking his cheek gently. He smiled at that, grabbing my hand and gently kissing my palm.

"I'm glad you have that much faith in me, especially after everything you've seen," he said softly, his lips traveling onto the inside of my wrist, making my breath hitch.

"I do have faith in you," I said, not sure what else I could say, especially when his hot lips were trailing their way up my arm.

"So, you gonna come inside or continue thinking those obscene thoughts?" Came a slightly strained voice. I jumped, looking towards the house to see Edward standing on the porch, a smirk on his lips.

"I'd rather keep thinking," Jacob said, slowly moving away from my arm, but leaning in to kiss my forehead before pulling me towards the house.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Edward said darkly as we passed. He stared at me probingly, I didn't like the feeling of being dissected. As this thought occurred he grinned, closing the door behind us.

"I'm sorry that makes you uncomfortable, but it's simply a gift of mine and I can't control it," Edward apologized. I blushed at his kindness, but I could feel Jacob seize up at the exchange.

"The other's are already in the living room, you are the last to arrive," he told us, leading the way through a large arc. I threw a nervous glance at Jake as he pulled me slowly into a very spacious living room.

I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise when I entered. It was just so… bright. I mean, the whole back wall consisted of all windows, it was rather shocking.

However, a cold feeling on my arm made me pause in my ogling and look down at a short dark haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Alice! It's great to finally be able to meet you in person!" She said excitedly, giving me an enthusiastic hug. I must admit, it was quite strange, but this was mostly due to the contrast between her cold skin and Jacob's burning hand in mine, which tightened slightly.

Otherwise, I was glad to be welcomed so warmly. I don't know why in particular, but somehow it did.

"You know, you don't smell very good," she said, crinkling her small nose as she moved away. Ok, now that hurt, did I really smell mad?

Just to make sure I picked up a piece of my shirt and sniffed it. It smelled like my orchid body lotion, and of course, a little bit like Jake's musky scent.

"That's what doesn't smell good, I'm sure the orchid is quite lovely," Edward said, grinning at me as he sat down next to Bella. I looked at him quizzically. "Jacob's scent, you smell like a werewolf. To us, they don't smell very appealing," he explained. This baffled me, I had always thought Jake smelled quite nice, a bit manly on occasion, but nice none the less. I had no complaints.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts, but said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Bella who I noticed was giving me an intense look. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it didn't look very pleased. I don't think she took our last meeting particularly well, and this fact satisfied me, because I didn't much like it either. Edward studied me as I thought this, his arms tightening slightly around Bella. I stopped thinking at this, that little meeting was between Bella and I.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I think we should get this meeting going," came Sam's commanding voice from the far corner of the room. His face was contorted in what looked like disgust as he stood rigidly with the rest of the pack, looking equally uncomfortable.

"Yes, you are quite right, Sam," said Carlisle, standing up. "While fighting Sebastian a few nights ago, my son, Edward," he said, nodding to him. "Has acquired a piece of information that should be quite useful." At this Edward stood, moving to stand next to Carlisle.

"As you all know I am able to read minds, and during the last battle, Sebastian's mind was slightly more hectic than it was when he stayed with us. Because of this gap in his thoughts, I was able to pick up a very useful piece of information." Here he took a breath, looking straight at me. "Sebastian thrives off of people's fear, and since none of the creatures present besides you are fully human, I have come to deduct that he thrives off of your fear of him," he told me.

"A-and that means?" I questioned, shocked that he was now speaking directly to me. Could us not winning be all my fault?

"I know this is a hard thing to accept, but yes, I believe you are the reason why we cannot win against him. He takes your fear and worry and turns it into his own strength and prowess. In order to weaken his defenses you will not be able to be present at our next encounter."

I gasped, fear gripping me. I just had to sit? Simply wait until it was all over? Even if Jacob was in so much danger?

I was panicking now as I clutched Jacob's hand as though it were my life line. I couldn't breathe. It was all my fault. My fault that Sebastian was here in the first place. My fault Jacob had gotten beaten so badly. My fault Quil was lying in bed recovering from nearly fatal injuries. This was all my fault.

"Drina?" Came Jacob's worried voice.

"Th-this is all my fault," I said softly, tears brimming in my eyes. "A-all my fault."

"Drina, no it isn't, don't think that!" Jacob scolded, but I ignored him.

"Jacob, she's panicking, you need to get her out of here," Edward said.

"Ya, no thanks to you!" Jacob exclaimed, glaring at Edward. "Why didn't you warn me about what it was? I could have just told her she couldn't come! That it was too dangerous!"

Jacob was furious at him, livid, and it was because I was freaking out. It was my fault.

"J-Jacob, don't get mad, he-he was only helping, I-it' my fault that-" I began, but Jacob silenced me, picking me up and exciting the house in a few quick strides.

"That damn bastard, I'm gonna-!" Jacob began, but he stopped when he saw the tears glistening on my face.

"Drina, don't cry, please, it's not your fault ok? You didn't know," he told me, pulling me close so his musky scent surrounded me.

"J-Jacob, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything," I sobbed, my face buried into his neck.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Drina. You have nothing to apologize for," he said gently, beginning to walk again. I think he was keen on getting me away from this house as soon as possible.

"Y-yes I do Jake! He's stronger because of my fear! He can win because I'm there, and I'm… scared," I said softly, cuddling up against him. Even with my worry and guilt, his warmth was soothing.

"Drina, if you weren't scared of him, you would have a serious problem," Jake said as though the fact was as plain as day.

"I-I know but-" I began.

"Don't argue, Drina, none of this is your fault. Sebastian is just a cynical bastard that decided to target you and destroy your life. Don't give into him! Don't give him what he wants!" Jake said sternly.

"I won't Jake, I'm just sorry about bringing all this to you and the guys, I don't want anyone hurt, or-"

"Like I said before, if you hadn't found us, you'd be dead," he said bluntly. I shivered slightly at the finality in his voice. I could not fight back however, because I knew what he was saying was true. I couldn't do this without the pack, I couldn't fight a, strong, fast, powerful, blood-sucking vampire by myself. I would die. Especially if he was getting even stronger because of the fact that, like a normal human, I feared him.

"You're right," I murmured, relaxing into his arms. "Now that we know what makes him so powerful you can destroy him. I will stay on the reservation," I said, determined to help in the only the way I could, and if that was to stay completely out of the picture, I would… for Jacob.

"Thank you, Drina," he said softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like this-" Once again, I was cut off.

"Please don't apologize anymore, you know I've forgiven you anyway," he said, almost pleading. This time I simply nodded, not really trusting my words right now, knowing me and the situation, I would start apologizing again.

"Good, now let's get you home, you think you'll be ok if I phase? It'll be quicker," he said.

"Of course, you know I've always loved the wolf part of you," I said, unable to contain my smile. He grinned back, leaning in to kiss my lips tenderly.

"Alright, just hold on tight," he grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he set me on my feet.

"What? Wouldn't want you to fall off," he said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure, you just like being cocky."

"Course I do," he grinned, and with that the wolf overtook him, and there in front of me stood my wolf friend once again.

* * *

**A.N. **_Alright folks, I know some of you were a bit concerned as to why Sebastian was kicking so much ass, so I hope this clears things up a bit. Also, sorry about Drina's crazy mood swings in the chapter, but really, wouldn't you? I kind of feel sorry for her, oh well, it all makes for a good story. So I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, thank you!_


	37. ImprintingForever

"Are you sure you're still up to this?" Jacob asked as I finished pulling on my red dress.

"Yes, if we don't go there will be a lot of questions, and I really don't want my mom to worry right after she just got comfortable with the situation," I said, slipping on some black flats before heading over to the bathroom to do my make-up.

Jacob followed of course, leaning his huge body against the doorframe as he watched me.

"Plus, I think I need a bit of a distraction," I said, rubbing my lips together to even out the lip gloss.

Jacob smirked at this, entering the bathroom, which made the room feel suddenly cramped.

"What, I'm not enough of a distraction for you?" He asked, his large hands stroking across my hips.

"Nope, guess not," I grinned, applying some mascara as I watched his huge reflection behind me.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered, one of his hot hands sliding up my thigh and under my dress. I shivered, but just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yup one-hundred percent," I told him, looking at my reflection again before moving to my other set of eyelashes.

"Oh, I think you're lying," he said seductively, his hand grazing over the front of my underwear.

This time I shuddered, causing my hand to slip and smear mascara across my cheek.

"Look what you made me do!" I cried, reaching for a towel and quickly cleaning my face. His hand however still stayed in place.

"See, I knew you were lying," he chuckled triumphantly.

I looked up into the mirror and glared at him.

"I was not!" I said defiantly, continuing with my mascara as I tried to ignore his fingers gently massaging 'down there.'

"I still don't believe you," he whispered into my ear. That's when I felt him carefully move aside my underwear and my breath caught in my throat.

Thankfully I had finished with my make-up and was simply grabbing the counter for support.

His hot fingers carefully moved between my folds, once again massaging gently. A soft moan escaped my lips as his thumb found my pleasure spot and began to roll over it.

I shut my eyes tight, unable to look at our reflections in the mirror. The emotions in his eyes were absolutely too much for me.

"You like this don't you?" His gravely voice questioned. It was very close to my ear, so close I could hear his labored breathing as he watched me writhe from his ministrations.

"Yes," I gasped, not caring if I lost anymore. I just wanted him to continue what he was doing with his talented fingers.

"See, I _am_ a good enough distraction," he said, beginning to pull his hand away, but I reached down and held it there.

"Under no circumstances are you to stop until I am thoroughly satisfied," I warned him, opening my eyes to stare into his through the mirror.

His face was at first shocked, then it turned into a smirk, and I watched him lean down and kiss my neck softly. Then without warning, one of his fingers plunged into me and I let out a guttural moan.

The rest went by in a wave of ecstasy that would have brought me to my knees if Jacob hadn't caught me and pulled me to his chest.

"Are you thoroughly satisfied?" He asked, sounding surprised and aroused all at once.

"Yes, but now that we've wasted quite a bit of time, I need to change a few garments and we need to go to the beach," I said, regaining my composure as I stood on my wobbly legs.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the living room," he said, kissing my forehead before leaving the room and stomping down the hallway.

I sighed, turning once again towards the mirror as I removed my now soaked underwear.

That boy was really truly going to be death of me. If someone can die of too much pleasure, that will be my fate.

We arrived to the beach late, as I had expected, and Billy and my mother decided it a good idea to play twenty questions.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale," my mother worried as she pressed a hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine mom," I said, glancing over to Jake who appeared to be having a rather serious conversation with his father, probably filling him in on what Edward had said. I shivered as I thought of it, the fact that it was all my fault.

After a few more prying questions from our parents we managed to shake them off and join the pack and their imprints down by the shore.

"So where have you two been?" Quil asked with a smirk.

I glared at him, but Jacob laughed.

"Having way more fun that you were having down here!" He said with a wink. I gasped, slapping his arm, even if it probably did nothing but make them laugh even harder.

"Jacob Black, you are horrible!" I exclaimed, stalking off towards Emily and Kim who were sitting on a piece of driftwood, but Jacob grasped my arm, spinning me around.

"What? I was just telling the truth," he said innocently, pulling me back to him as I fought against it.

"So? Your point?"

"My point is, do you regret being late?"

I glared at him, remembering.

"No," I growled through my teeth. Jacob chuckled, leaning down and kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I didn't think so."

"Ok great, now will you let me go?" I asked, irritated.

"No, not when you're so mad at me," he responded, smoothing a hot hand over my face. It felt good, but if I wanted to win I couldn't let his soft caresses sway me this time.

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed," I corrected, pushing his hand away.

"Well, I'm sorry for annoying you."

"You are forgiven," I nodded.

"Good," he smiled, but didn't move an inch, I glared at him.

"I said you're forgiven, doesn't that warrant a release?" I asked.

"Not quite," he smirked.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"A kiss."

I sighed, leaning up and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"There."

"No, not like that," he frowned.

I rolled my eyes. He really was a pain, but none the less, I leaned up again and set my lips to his, kissing him softly before letting my tongue roll over his bottom lip.

He groaned softly as one of his hands grabbed a fistful of my hair, holding me in place. I couldn't help but smirk. I wasn't the only one to be swayed with pleasure. Two could play at that game.

Right when Jake started to get into it I pulled away, turning swiftly and rushing towards Emily and Kim. I didn't bother to look back until I got to them, and his face registered nothing but shock while Quil and the guys roared with laughter.

I waved at him from the log, then turned to the girls.

"So, you gave Jake the slip I see," Kim giggled. "Good job."

"Thanks!" I laughed. "I thought it was quite a good thing myself. He needs to learn that absence makes the heart grow fonder," I said, shaking my head.

"I think all of them could do with a lesson of that!" Emily smiled, looking at Sam who held her eyes.

"I believe someone else needs to join them as well," Kim said, bumping Emily out of her temporary trance.

"Like you're one to talk," Emily grinned at her, gesturing with her eyes towards Jared who was practically staring Kim down.

"Oh look guys! They started the fire! You want to head over?" I asked, eager to change the subject before this got any worse.

"Sure!" Kim said, jumping up. Emily rose too, and together we headed over to the already roaring driftwood fire.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire before, Drina?" Emily asked as she prepared her work space to make about a million hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Yup! We have them a lot back home," I smiled, remembering when Danny and I and my brothers were younger. We had some pretty crazy driftwood fires back then!

At that moment I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Jacob, grinning down at me.

"Oh, hello, are you over your shock yet?" I asked coyly.

His face turned into a mock glare as he looked down at me. "Yes I have."

"Good! I though you'd be standing there forever!" I laughed, Kim and Emily joined in.

"Ha ha, sure," he said, pulling me to my feet, obviously embarrassed. "So, do you want to take a walk with me? I could show you the tide pools."

I smiled "Sure, that would be great."

"Ok," he agreed, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a small trail through a clump of trees a little ways down the beach.

He was oddly silent as we walked, and I began to worry.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, once we were safely under the cover of the trees.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know, you just seem quiet," I shrugged.

He sighed, stopping in the middle of the path and turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… worried," he said softly. Now I was confused.

"About what?"

"What'll happen when summers over. When you have to leave," he said sadly, taking both of my hands in one of his.

My face fell. I hadn't thought about that, well at least for a while.

"I don't know Jake," I sighed, moving closer to him. He in turn wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to handle that," he admitted, playing with my hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Jacob, you fight vampires, I'm sure not seeing me for a few weeks won't kill you," I said, unable to contain my chuckle, but when he responded he was completely serious.

"I know, but vampires I can handle, they're my job. Drina, you're my life now, my other half, my imprint. If you were to ever disappear, it would cause me physical pain. I-I wouldn't survive… I can't live without, Drina," he said, his dark eyes pleading as they stared into mine.

My heart swelled at this proclamation. It was better than any of the times he said he'd loved me, because what we had was so much more than that, and he just confessed that to me.

"Jacob… I know saying this doesn't mean much compared to what you've told me, but I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and I… I don't think I'd be able to survive without you either," I said.

Jake smiled at this, leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose, my cheeks, the curve of my jaw, my chin, and then my lips. He kissed me so tenderly I thought I would die right then and there from all the emotion spilling out of him. I had never fully understood the deepness of imprinting until this very moment.

It really was forever.

* * *

A.N. _hey guys! Ok wow! I'm finally back! …well, at least I hope so __K Life is waaaaayyyy hectic, but I am very glad I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I know there's not too much action in this chapter, but in the next few it should be heating up as we near the end of this story. So I hope you've enjoyed this anyway, and hopefully I will get another chapter up in a decent amount of time. Love you guys bunches!_

_~Blue_


	38. A Sudden Appearance

"You know, we should probably head back," Jake sighed into my hair. "Billy won't be very happy with me if you miss your first tribal story telling."

I chuckled softly, burying into his warmth as a cold breeze swept by us off the salty ocean.

"No, I don't think he'd like that," I agreed, slowly pulling away from him, but only enough so I could see his face. "Hey, how about we don't worry about the future until we have to. Let's just enjoy tonight and see what tomorrow brings," I said.

A smile lit up his face "That's probably one of the best ideas I've ever heard."

"Good, now we better get back to that bonfire, it's almost dark, and I don't think walking over rocks and through woods will be very easy without a little light."

Jacob laughed at this, a loud full laugh that seemed to ring around us. "It'll only be difficult for you, I can handle the dark just fine," he pointed out. I frowned, my bottom lip pushing out into a pout.

"Fine, I guess I speak for myself then. But regardless, we better get moving, because even though you're fine in the dark doesn't mean we all are," I grumbled, turning and beginning to walk towards the opening in the trees. However, before I took so much as a step Jacob had me back against him, his whole body rigid.

"Jacob what…?" I began, but he held a large hand to my mouth.

"Shh, I smell him," he said softly, his voice full of anger. My eyes widened immediately and I became as still and silent as a piece of dead wood.

Why now? Why did he have to come now? But of course he would. That was his strategy, strike when the enemy is least expecting it.

My heart was pounding loudly inside me as Jacob's keen eyes scanned the line of the forest that seemed to stretch on for miles. I was nearly shaking against Jacob's chest, mostly from the fear, but partly from the fact that the sun had finally sank below the horizon. Though Jacob's heat did the job for the nighttime chill, it only helped minimally for my fear.

"Jake, what do we do?" I whispered into his chest, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Just wait, I'm sure the guys have smelt him too. They should be coming soon," he whispered, just loud enough so I could hear him.

"And then?"

He looked down at me, his face serious as he looked into my widened eyes.

"You get yourself out of here and back to my dad and the others. They'll take you someplace safe," he told me, but the fear did not ease as I stared up at him.

"And you?"

"I plan to end this. I'm tired of him thinking he can take everything away from me without a problem. I won't let him win this time," he said, his eyes hard as he stared into the forest.

Slowly, I reached up and grabbed his face, making him look at me.

"You better come back to me Jacob, and not in pieces, you hear me? Don't you dare get killed, or I'll never forgive you," I said seriously, adding one of his own quotes in there for his benefit.

His eyes softened slightly as he stared into mine, his large hands covering my own that rested on his cheeks.

He carefully moved his head to the left and gently kissed the palm of my right hand, then turned right and kissed my left hand.

"I will. I will come back to you. I can't promise I'll be whole, but I'll come back to you. That's a promise," he told me seriously. Then his head whipped to the right. I followed his gaze, my heart pounding, expecting to see the cold blooded creature standing there, but it was only a wolf. I couldn't tell which one in the darkness, but it was on the smaller side so it must be either Collin or Brady.

"Drina, I need you to go with Collin, he will take you someplace safe. Stay there until I come for you. Under no circumstances are you to leave, do you hear me?" he said seriously, his attention moving swiftly back to me.

I nodded, fear gripping me as I stared into his deep eyes.

"Good, I love you Drina, please be safe," he whispered, pulling me close briefly and kissing my lips before releasing me and hurrying into the forest, pulling off his clothes on the way.

I stared fearfully after him, worry already growing inside me as I turned to look at Collin who was obviously gesturing for me to get on his back. So I slowly approached him and got on.

He then turned swiftly on his hind legs and rushed back through the small path in the trees that would lead us back to where the bonfire was previously held. I hung on tight and tried not to look around at the trees whipping by us, in fear that I'd get sick. I'm sure Collin wouldn't forgive me for barfing on his back.

When we broke through the trees I was surprised to see Brady, Embry, and Seth waiting next to their vehicles which held Emily, Kim, Billy, my mother, and Mrs. Clearwater. As soon as we were near them Embry grabbed me off of Collins back and nearly flung me into the seat next to my mother who was staring aghast at Collin who had just morphed back and hopped into the passengers seat.

"What on earth…?" My mother murmured, staring at Collin with wide eyes.

"Mom, don't be afraid, there here to help us. We'll all explain this later," I told her gently, trying to remain calm despite my humming nerves as Embry swiftly pulled onto the street followed closely behind by Seth.

"Help us? What on earth is going on here? He just- he was just-" My mother stammered, her complexion pale with fear.

"Yes, a wolf mom. They all are, even Jacob. They aren't here to hurt us, they're protecting us," I said, ignoring my mother's first question.

"Protecting us from what exactly? Because I can't think of anything more terrifying than young men that morph into wild beasts!" She said, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Trust me Mrs. Cobin, there are things out there worse than us," Embry said softly, but we could all hear him, and that seemed to shut my mother up.

"Mom, just trust me," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "It'll be ok," I promised. She looked at me, her wide eyes catching mine as we held a steady gaze.

After a moment she nodded her head once, then turned her head back to the front, her lips shut tight.

I desperately wanted to do something for her, explain everything, but I just couldn't. I didn't have enough strength to be able to relay to her the real reason behind her husbands tragic death. I couldn't bring myself to break her heart all over again. Not yet.

So we rode the rest of the way to wherever we were going in silence. We ended up stopping in front of Emily and Sam's house, obviously the designated safe house, and piled out of the cars, rushing into the house as fast as humanly possible.

Once the door was shut tight behind all of us, Billy turned to my mother, his face sad as he stared into her frightened eyes.

"Amelia, I will explain everything," he told her, then turned to Emily. "Is there someplace quiet we can go to talk?" He asked her.

"Yes, follow me," she said, then led Billy and my mother down the hall, Mrs. Clearwater following silently behind.

I then turned swiftly towards the boys. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Sebastian appeared, we're going to fight him," Embry said simply.

"And? Do you have a plan? A strategy?" I asked.

"Yes," Seth supplied, but did not elaborate. My god they were frustrating.

"Will it work?"

"We hope so."

"That's descriptive."

"I'm sorry Drina, but we really can't tell you," Brady said, looking ashamed.

"Fine," I said, turning away from them and beginning to pace as Kim took a seat on the sofa, her face pale.

"We'll be outside keeping guard," Seth told me as they all headed to the door. I just nodded, not stopping my pacing.

"Drina," he said gently, grasping my shoulders. I looked up at him, slightly irritated, but I'm sure only the worry and fear registered on my face because he pulled me into a gentle hug. "Everything will be fine, I have a good feeling about this. Plus, Jake is a good fighter, he can handle this, especially if he's fighting for you," he told me, his face sincere.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope you're right Seth."

"So do I," he agreed, then without another word they all piled out the door and into the night, closing and bolting the door behind them.

I sighed, giving up on my pacing and moving to sit next to Kim.

"You think Seth is right? That they'll be ok?" She asked shakily.

"I don't know Kim, but I hope so," I told her, then quickly grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on, changing the channel to the Food Network. I knew no one was going to watch it, but the silence was killing me.

"Did the guys leave?" Emily asked as she entered the room with three steaming mugs.

"Yes, what's that?" I asked as she set the tray down.

"Hot chocolate. Kim and I have come to find that a bit of chocolate makes the wait easier," she said, handing me a mug. I took it, though I wasn't too sure I would be able to drink it.

"Is it always this hard?" I asked softly. "Just sitting here waiting?"

"Yes, we always worry. Even though we know they are capable, it's human nature to fear for them," Emily said, sitting down into a comfy looking armchair and sipping at her cocoa.

"Yeah, I can imagine," I said, curling my feet up under me and taking a sip of the steamy drink myself. It was good, and you could tell that it wasn't just the cocoa that made the mixture so soothing.

"So, who is this Sebastian character anyway? Jared refused to tell me anything more than his name," Kim said suddenly.

"He's the thing that killed my father, and I guess he wants to finish what he started," I told her, anger now adding to swirling mass of emotions.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry," she said softly, rubbing my arm gently with her hand.

I just shrugged. "It's ok, I'm dealing with it, I just hate that I had to bring this whole mess onto you and the guys." I hung my head, not able to look either of them in the eye.

"Drina, you have nothing to apologize for. This is all completely out of your control. Finding us was probably one the best things that could have happened anyway. Fighting creatures like Sebastian is the guys job, they're destiny, what they're made for," Kim said, her face a little less pale as she took a generous swig of her drink.

"I know that. Everyone keeps telling me that and I know that! But I still feel bad! I mean what if one of them doesn't make it back? It would be my fault for bringing Sebastian here to you guys and causing their death! I can't handle that!" I cried, burying my face into my hands. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the hot wet tears seeping through my fingers and onto my knees.

"If that happens it is not your fault," said Emily as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and sat down on the other side of me. "I'm sure the guys would have had to deal with Sebastian, or something like him eventually. He is the problem. He is the one at fault. Not you. It's not your fault he decided to target your family. It's not your fault he wants to attack you. It's his decisions, therefore the outcome is his fault, not yours. Now I don't want you taking the blame for this again, do you hear me?" Emily said sternly, her voice harsh but kind at the same time. Yet she sounded so sincere that I couldn't help but look up into her face, seeing that same sincerity that I heard in her voice.

"Yeah, I hear you. Thank you," I said, a small smile turning up the corners of my mouth.

Emily's answering smile was radiant as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Anytime," she said softly.

**A.N. **_Ok, so I hope this chapter didn't go too fast, or too slow, but if it did, please let me know and I will try to fix it. If not, I hope you enjoyed it, and I've already begin working on the next chapter, so it should be out in a decently timely manner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, whether it's good or bad (criticism is always welcome). Thank you! _


	39. Dry Heave

It felt like years that we sat there waiting. All pretending to watch the show that played on the television screen, but none of us really noticed the images. Our minds were far beyond the world of technology and soft couches. They were in a world that most people wouldn't believe existed. A world where vampires were real, and werewolves were nearly the equivalent of a normal person, compared to the previous. Yet it wasn't only our minds that were elsewhere, it was our hearts as well. Our precious hearts were held in the hands of three particular werewolves that were at this very moment fighting a particularly ferocious vampire. Whether our hearts or our minds would be returned to us, was still to be decided as we waited.

"Do you think this will be it? I mean, the last time they have to fight Sebastian?" Kim said softly, placing her now empty cup onto the coffee table beside her.

"I truly hope so," Emily said softly, her eyes frozen on the television screen, even though you could tell she wasn't really paying attention to what was on.

Then at that moment, we heard footsteps moving down the hall. The adults must be done discussing. I really hoped my mother was ok. This wasn't how I wanted her to find out the truth, but really, if it wasn't for this I probably would have never broken it to her.

Billy was the first to enter the room. He looked tired, but at peace as he took the seat Emily gave him, having stood up herself, reassuring him that she didn't want to sit right now.

Mrs. Clearwater was next, and she was just as sick looking as she was when she went in. She sat quietly beside Billy on a small loveseat.

My mother entered last, her usually bright complexion looking rather sallow. Her face was unreadable, but her brow was knitted in what appeared to be concentration as she took a seat next to Mrs. Clearwater.

"Is there any news?" Billy asked, but not looking as though he really expected anything, especially since his expression didn't change when we all shook our heads.

I then turned to my mother.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked, placing a hand on her knee. She jumped slightly, but looked into my eyes, her gaze steady.

"Well, as good as I can be," she said, her voice raspy. She must have asked a lot of questions.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was sure you wouldn't have believed me," I told her.

She nodded, "I probably wouldn't have."

"Do you now?"

She looked at me, her face slightly frightened, but her eyes were set, her decision made.

"Yes, I do."

"Does it bother you? Knowing the truth? Knowing I'm dating a… werewolf," I murmured. My mother flinched at the word werewolf, but that was the only sign, or movement she gave as she continued to look at me.

"Well, I wouldn't be a proper mother if that didn't disturb me a bit, but like I said at the beach, Jacob has been too much of a help to you for me to disapprove."

I couldn't help but smile at this, absolutely relieved that she accepted this. That it didn't change her opinion of Jacob.

"Thanks mom, it really means a lot," I told her, grasping her hand gently. She gave mine a squeeze, her grip firm.

"I know sweetheart, that's why I'm doing it," she said, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Just then, the front door was flung open with a loud bang, and in rushed Brady and Collin carrying someone who was nearly unrecognizable under all the blood.

"Oh my god! What happened? Who is it?" Kim cried, jumping out of her seat, her face fearful.

"He was in the front of the chase after Sebastian, and when he caught up they fought for a while, but we didn't get to them in time. Sam ordered us to bring him back right away and the rest of them are still going after him," Brady said, as Emily ushered them over to the empty couch where they lay the person down.

"Who is it?" I asked, picking up that they didn't answer the question.

"Jacob," Collin said sadly, unable to look at me.

On any other occasion I would have screamed, or broke down in a fit of tears, but instead, I approached the couch slowly, nearly gagging at the large quantity of blood that covered his russet skin. I knelt down beside him and began cleaning the red mess, slowly revealing his unmistakable features. I could tell he was bad, but I didn't cry, and I didn't scream. I just continued to clean him in a sort of trance. I didn't want to believe that this had happened, that he was hurt this bad. The only thing that reassured me a bit, was the fact that his chest moved up and down still. It may be uneven, but he was still breathing, and his heart was still beating, for now, that was enough.

Everyone else hummed around us, asking what was happening, how it was going. I didn't care about that anymore, because my heart and my mind were both laying in front of me in a bloody mess. I no longer had strength to care about the rest. I knew I should, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Not when my very reason to keep living lay dieing in front of me.

"Has someone called Carlisle?" I heard Emily ask next to me as she helped me clean him.

"Yes, he should be here soon," Brady answered.

"Don't worry Drina, doctor Carlisle will know what to do, Jacob will be fine," Emily told me soothingly, stroking my hair.

Her small gesture of caring was the thing that set my precariously balanced emotions over the edge. I sank to the ground next the Jacob, tears beginning to poor down my face as I started to dry heave. Thankfully I hadn't eaten anything or Emily would have had to clean up my puke on top of Jacob's bloody form.

"Billy, clean Jacob, I need to get Drina out of here," Emily said swiftly, passing Billy her damp cloth as she gently pulled me to my feet and directed me, not easily I might add, to another room. I soon discovered it to be the bathroom when she positioned me in front of the toilet and held my hair back for me.

I was just about to tell her I had to nothing to barf up when of course my surprisingly empty stomach found something to empty out in the basin.

"Is she alright?" I heard my mother ask, her voice full of worry. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but when I opened my mouth my stomach brought on a new wave of nausea.

"It's probably just shock, once she's done puking I'm sure she'll get better," Emily said gently, twisting my long hair into braid so I wouldn't get it into anything.

"Ok, tell me if she needs me, or if you need anything. I'm going to help Billy," she said, then I heard her slowly walk back into the living room.

I was still crying and dry heaving over the toilet, but I was pretty sure my stomach was now officially empty, so Emily helped me up again and took me into her bedroom.

She sat us on the bed and simply held me.

At first, this small gesture brought on a new harsher bout of tears, but after what felt like nearly an hour my sobbing stilled and I lay silent against her chest as she stroked my hair.

"Are you alright?" She asked at last, breaking the silence.

"Should I tell you the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then no, not really," I responded.

"I know, and I'm sorry this had to happen again. I know what you're going through. I've had to deal with many near death experiences with Sam, and I know that it's not easy," she said, sounding older to me now than ever before.

"Are you ready to see him?" She asked softly. I thought about it, and just thinking of his mutilated body made silent tears drift down my face.

"No," I responded. Emily nodded, then became silent again as she rocked me back and forth like a small child. It was surprisingly soothing and I didn't object, even when she started to hum what sounded like a lullaby.

"You know, you'd be an amazing mother," I told her.

She chuckled quietly. "I've always wanted children. I hope Sam and I will be able to someday. I'd like that," she said fondly.

"I'd like children too, when I'm older of course," I told her.

"You'll be a great mother," she said.

"I hope so," I sighed, slowly sitting up and wiping my eyes with a handkerchief she handed me.

"I know you will. You've got such a big heart and so much love to give, and so does Jacob. Your children will be the luckiest in the world," she smiled.

I smiled too. "Yeah, thank you Emily. You really didn't need to do any of this, but you did."

"I may not have needed too, but I wanted too. I couldn't have just left you there, that's not in my nature."

"I know it's not, and I really appreciate that, because sometimes I find that I really need you," I told her.

She smiled again, giving me a hug. "And I'll be here whenever that happens," she promised.

"Thanks Emily. I think I should go back downstairs now. Dr. Cullen is probably here," I said, and we both stood up and went back into the living room.

Like I had guessed Dr. Cullen was bent over Jacob, his eyebrows knitted together as he cared for his wounds.

"What's the damage?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

He glanced at me, then up at Emily who nodded, obviously reassuring him that I wouldn't lose it.

"He has some severe internal bleeding, and quite a few of his ribs are broken. He's pretty cut up, but all of his limbs seem to be intact except for a sprained wrist which is nearly healed already," Carlisle told me gently. I'm sure he was giving me the gentler version of Jacobs prognosis, but it was enough to at least know the general idea. I wasn't really after specifics at the moment. Those would probably send me into another wave of hysterics.

"Will he be waking up soon?" I asked Carlisle as he did something to Jacobs chest which twitched in response.

"He would have if I hadn't given him any anesthetic, but no, he won't be waking until morning at the earliest," he told me. I nodded, turning my attention to Jacobs head that was now clean of blood, but there was a large bandage covering his right cheek.

I carefully leaned in, placing my lips next to his ear.

"You did everything you could baby, now take care of yourself. Get better…for me," I whispered, then grasped his surprisingly unblemished hand, and curled up against him, preparing for the long night ahead of us.

* * *

**A.N. **_Man, you guys must love me right now! Two updates in a matter of days! Wooo! I'm totally on a roll! Hopefully it will keep going!! And as always, I truly hope you enjoyed it, and I would love if you left me a review, they really get me motivated to keep writing! Thank you!_

_~ Blue_


	40. Nothing Short of Painful

The rest of the night was nothing short of painful. First, because Jacob nearly stopped breathing twice in the middle of the night and Carlisle had to restart his heart. Second, all the news that came back to us through Collin and Brady just kept getting worse and worse.

The pack had begun chasing Sebastian where Jacob left off, finally able to have caught up to him because of Jacob's efforts. However, things took a turn for the worse when he took a sharp turn and they nearly lost him, but Jared thankfully had run around the other way and headed him off. They were now heading up towards the mountains, still chasing after their prey, and soon we would be out of contact with them completely, which made us all worry.

After that, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew the hazy gray sky was peaking through the windows and the smell of breakfast floated up to me.

I sat up slowly, surprised that I was in a bed and not still lying on the floor next to Jacob. Though I'm sure, Emily wouldn't have let me stay there all night.

I sighed, swinging my feet over the edge and soon found a fresh pair of clothes sitting on a chair next to the bed, with a duffel bag of my other belongings next to it.

For some reason, seeing this made me just a bit happier. Its weird how simply seeing something so familiar can lift your spirits considerably.

So I dressed quickly in the outfit that was set out for me and made my way downstairs, entering the kitchen to see if Emily needed any help.

Even with most of the wolves gone, Emily was still cooking enough food to feed half of China. I always felt bad for the poor woman. I was amazed that they hadn't eaten her out of house and home.

"Hey, you need any help?" I asked, immediately picking up her abandoned knife and continuing the job of cutting up strawberries.

"Oh yes, that would be great. So, are you feeling better?" She asked me, worry heavy in her voice. I felt a pang of regret, I hated that I made her worry about me. Especially when I knew, she was already worried about Sam and the guys.

"Yeah, sleeping was definitely a good thing," I told her brightly, tossing a few cut up strawberries into a bowl.

"That's good, Jacob's still sleeping, but Carlisle said he'd be waking up around nine when he left," she told me. I nodded, continuing my task. I was just about to ask her what time it was when I heard a soft groan from the living room.

No matter how scratchy and broken it was, I recognized that groan, it was definitely Jacob.

I dropped the knife and hurried into the living room. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw him looking blearily up at me over the back of the sofa.

"Jacob!" I gasped; grinning from ear to ear as I slowly approached him.

"Drina," he sighed as I pulled him into a hug, careful not to move him too much and disturb Carlisle's handiwork.

"I'm so glad you're ok," I said, burying my face into his neck, happier than I had been in what felt like forever. He was alive and awake, and that meant everything.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have gotten that bastard," he growled, flexing his muscles, then flinched and relaxed again.

"Jacob, you did all you could, and thanks to you the other's were able to catch up to him," I said, not bothering to add in the part where they almost lost him and were now probably miles away.

"Really? Did they get him?" He asked hopefully. Of course, I couldn't get anything past him, even when he was suffering from more wounds than a normal person would ever be able to survive.

"No, they haven't gotten him yet, they're chasing him up in the mountains," I said.

Jacob groaned, his face falling.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said.

He shook his head. "It's alright. I just hope the guys can end this. I'm getting really sick of the leech. This is the second time I've been beaten by him and its starting to really piss me off!"

"Jake, calm down, you need you heal," I told him sternly, using my finger to smooth out his scrunched up forehead.

He sighed, his body relaxing as he closed his eyes, his hand weaving itself into my hair.

"I know. I'll try to be good," he said with a smirk. I chuckled, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You better," I warned him.

"I'll turn that into a promise if you kiss me," he said, his eyes playful. I rolled my own at him, but leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

Feeling him kiss me back after last night made my heart soar. I was so scared I wouldn't get to feel it anymore, but here I was, kissing his perfect lips. Probably a bit too passionately for someone who had just awoken from a near-death experience, but I knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked once I had moved away. I frowned at him, suddenly gaining the urge to punch him, but thinking better of it and settling on simply shaking my head instead.

"You're having a smoothie," said Emily, coming into the kitchen with a tall glass that was filled to the brim with a strawberry banana smoothie.

Jake groaned in protest as Emily handed it to me.

"Are you serious? Why can't I eat real food?" He complained.

"Because Carlisle said you need to drink your food until you're internal bleeding is taken care of," Emily told him as I held the straw to his lips.

He frowned again, but took a sip.

"It's good, but I still want real food," he grumbled, taking another drink.

I laughed. "Oh don't be such a baby," I scolded.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position."

"On the contrary, I love smoothies!" It told him, taking a drink of it.

"Hey! Go get your own! If that's all I have to eat I plan to finish the whole thing!"

Emily and I laughed as she returned to the kitchen and I resumed holding the straw to Jake's mouth.

Despite his proclamation to finish the glass, he ended up falling asleep only halfway through, and he was still asleep when Carlisle came over at noon.

He inspected Jacob with great care, staying silent through the whole examination until he shut his briefcase and stood up.

"Everything's going according to schedule. It will take quite a bit of time for his injuries to heal, and even after all that I don't think he will be able to bounce back from this as easily as he did with his last encounter," Carlisle said gravely.

"I figured as much, he looks horrible," I said, looking down at Jake's bruised and bandaged body.

"But Drina, he will get better. He just needs a good support group, and I'm sure he has that," he told me, placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, smiling up at him.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen," I said.

"Anytime, and please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded, still smiling, as he carefully tipped his head and took his leave.

I sighed, turning my attention back to the television screen where Oprah was raving about something or another. My mother had gotten me into the habit of watching just about every show, so it was simply habit that I happened to turn the show on, but my attention was of course focused on Jake.

He was asleep, but it didn't look like a peaceful one. His forehead was scrunched up and there was a serious expression on his face that might have been either pain or extreme concentration, but whichever it was, it didn't look very comfortable. So I reached out a hand and tried to gently massage the creases away. It worked a little bit, but not fully, and I soon gave it up as a failed attempt.

Sitting here watching him like this made me feel so useless, even though everyone kept telling me it was all I could do. I just felt as though I needed to do more, but I didn't know what. It was extremely frustrating.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" I said aloud to Jake's now snoring form. "Why do you have to get yourself hurt so much? Why do you want to fight for me so bad? Why do you put yourself in so much danger for someone as insignificant as me?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water slightly, but I pushed them back. I'd been crying too much lately and I refused to do it again.

"Because he loves you," came a voice. I jumped, looking up to see Collin sit down in the armchair opposite me.

"I know he does, but he doesn't have to do this to himself to save me. He's nearly died twice!" I gasped, shaking my head at the remembrance.

"You may see it that way, but to him, he has to. Trust me, Drina; you don't know how horrible he was before you came around. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and barely slept. He was a wreck. Then he got the wedding invitation and just snapped. Though, I suppose it's a good thing he did or he would have never found you," he explained.

"Poor Jacob," I murmured, moving some hair out of his still not-quite peaceful face.

"Yeah, Bella really screwed him up," Collin said, shaking his head.

My blood began to simmer just from hearing her name. She was the one who had hurt Jacob so badly, and I would never forgive her for that.

"So, is there any news from the others? Can you still hear them?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not anymore, but the last thing we heard was that they were gaining on him, so all we can do now is hope that nothing has changed since then," he sighed, rubbing his eyes, he looked tired.

"Why don't you go to bed Collin? You look like you're about to fall over," I told him.

He chuckled softly, moving his hand.

"I suppose I should, but I doubt I'll be able to get very much," he admitted wearily.

"You might be surprised," I smiled.

"Guess you're right," he nodded, then slowly got up and staggered down the hall, leaving me alone once again.

My mother, and Emily had left for the store a while ago, they said I should come with them, but I insisted that I needed to stay with Jacob and hear his status from Carlisle, which was entirely true. Then Kim had headed home early this morning to fill her parents in on why she'd been away for so long, and we weren't expecting her back for some time.

As for Billy and Mrs. Clearwater, they went back to her house to "discuss some things" but it looked more like they wanted to be alone and away from all the depressing news, though they had called twice already today to check in.

So right now, it was just me, the comatose Jacob, and Collin and Brady in the house and I felt more alone than ever.

I just wished Jacob would open his eyes and talk to me. It was a selfish thing to hope for considering he really needed his sleep right now, but I couldn't help but want the company.

So I sighed, coming to the revelation that I'd call Danny. He was probably having a hernia not knowing. So I pulled out my cell phone and hit his speed dial.

"Drina!" He cried, answering immediately after the first ring.

"Hi, Danny," I said, surely sounding tired.

"God, you sound horrible, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing major, I'm just really tired because things have been… busy," I said, not completely lying.

"Sure, like I'm gonna believe that. So how's your werewolf boyfriend? You two still together?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we're still together, and well, he's not doing very good actually," I admitted.

"What happened?"

"A lot of stuff, mostly due to the reappearance of Sebastian," I told him, he went silent.

"You mean… the guy who killed your father?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"No, not really," I admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Drina. I wish I was there to help," he said, his voice torn.

"It's alright, and the best thing you can do for me right now is to just talk. Tell me what you've been up to? Done anything fun?" I asked, wanting to take my mind off of everything that has been happening.

"Naw, not really, just a lot of the usual. It's been really lonely without you around here, that and quiet," he chuckled, I grinned.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically, Danny laughed.

"Well, it's true!"

"Fine, I'll believe you," I responded, rolling my eyes. "So how's the weather? Get in any surfing yet?"

"It's been great, and I went a few days ago with a couple of friends. It was cool, but the waves weren't that big, the weathers just been too nice!" He said, as though that was a bad thing. I was yearning for the warmth and the calm. "So how's it in LaPush?"

"Cold and wet," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Yuck, doesn't sound real nice," Danny responded, his voice disapproving, I knew he was shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it's alright, Jake's warm," I said with a grin, Danny scoffed on the other end.

"You know, that sounds kinda sick. I really don't need to know what my cousin and her boyfriend are up to," he said, his face giving away his shudder.

"Sorry, just thought you might want to know that little tidbit," I grinned.

"Well, I didn't, anyway, I'm sorry to end this so soon, but the guys are here and we're going to go put the jet skis in," he said, sounding nervous.

"Ok, that's alright, thanks for talking to me though, I really appreciate it," I responded, trying to hide the fact that I really didn't want him to hang up.

"Don't worry, I'll call you later, ok?" He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, that would be good, thank you Danny, it really means a lot," I smiled.

"What are cousins for?"

"Guess you're right!"

"Ok, well, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!"

"Yeah bye," I said disheartened, then hung up the phone.

I sighed and turned to look at Jacob, and nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled weakly.

"I-I hadn't known you were awake, it just… startled me… to see your eyes open… that's all," I stuttered, trying to level out my breathing.

"…so you're not ok?" He asked suddenly, his eyes intense as they watched me.

"Um, what?" I was still so shocked to see him awake that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's what you told your cousin, that you weren't ok."

"Oh, yeah… that. Um, well I was just lonely and I guess I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Drina, about all of this," he said, closing his eyes and readjusting himself on the couch.

"Wh-what are _you_ apologizing for? You're laying on a couch nearly dead and _you're_ the one apologizing?! You are unbelievable, Jake," I responded, shaking my head.

"I'm apologizing for not killing that bastard when I had the chance, for getting beaten by him again, and for causing you more worry. That's what I'm apologizing for." His eyes were now open again and they were staring intently at me, his expression serious.

"Jake, none of those things were your fault. They are all unavoidable, and plus, I worry over you even when you aren't bed ridden!"

"I know all of that, but I'm still sorry."

"Then I will agree to disagree…. Because I really don't want to fight with you right now, I-just want to…" I began, but stopped when he opened his arms to me. That was exactly what I wanted anyway.

So I stood up and slowly moved over to him, kneeling on the ground next to him as I leaned over and let him hold me.

Even if he was bed-ridden and it was only a half-embrace, having his arms around me made me feel so much better. I just want to stay here forever with Jake, just like this, just listening to his heart and feeling his fingers through my hair, his breath moving a few strands as I drift slowly off to sleep.

* * *

**AN. **_ok, that one took a bit longer to write than the other ones because I got stuck halfway through, but thankfully, I ironed out the problem and pressed on! So for the long wait, I made sure to make this chapter long than the previous ones. Hope you guys like it!_


	41. A Pinch of Fluff

I was awoken by a gentle tapping on the shoulder.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was still kneeling on the floor next to Jake, and his arms were wound tightly around me as he slept on.

"Sorry to wake you, but I must check Jacob's progress," said a pleasant voice. I followed it and saw Carlisle, looking rather sheepish.

"Oh, um, yes-of course," I said, carefully pulling myself away from Jake's warmth. My body was sore from sleeping in such an odd position so when I made to get up I would have fallen back down if Carlisle hadn't grabbed my elbow.

"I forgot what it was like when you first stand up, you're probably sore," Carlisle said gently, taking me to a chair.

"Uh, yeah a little, but I should be ok in a few minutes," I said, stretching my legs slowly out in front of me.

"And if not, I'm sure I can help you with that. But I think I better check on Jacob first," he said, moving back to the couch.

"Yes, definitely," I nodded, continuing to stretch.

I then carefully looked around the house. A nearby clock said it was three in the afternoon, so I was surprised to see that no one had returned, maybe they were giving Jake and I some privacy. Yet, with Carlisle's frequent visits it was kind of a mute point, but I suppose it's the thought that counts.

There was then a displeased groan from the couch, and when I turned to look Jake's dark eyes were open and he was peering blearily up at Carlisle.

"God you're cold," Jake shivered, crossing his arms.

I chuckled, getting up and moving behind the couch so I could look down at him.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Hey, I don't think you'd like Mr. Icicles proding you either," Jake grumbled. I frowned at him. "Fine, sorry, jeez. You're worse than dad, I swear."

"You know, I always wonder what you'd do without me," I shook my head.

"Yeah, so do I," he grinned, meeting my gaze. I returned his smile and resisted the urge to swoop down and kiss him. I don't think giving Carlisle a show would do any of us any good.

"Well, you're healing a lot quicker than I first thought you would. Though you should stay relatively immobile for a few more days. Then you can begin walking around the house, but there will be no phasing or fighting for at least a few more weeks," Carlisle said, repacking his medical bag.

"Wow that's great!" I said, but Jacob groaned.

"A few more weeks? Doc, I don't have a few more weeks, I need to help the guys," Jake protested.

"Jake, I think you need to worry more about healing," I told him sternly.

"I think Drina's right, It's more important that you get well. You will be no help to them in your current state, only a hindrance," Carlisle agreed.

Jake was silent, but he turned his head away from both of us and frowned.

"Well, thank you very much Doctor Cullen, I really appreciate this, and I'm sure Jake does too, in his own way," I said, glancing at Jake who simply snorted.

"I know, and thank you for helping him along, I know if it wasn't for you and Emily he'd already be trying to go, and please, call me Carlisle," he chuckled.

"I'm sure he would, but we do appreciate it Carlisle," I told him.

"It's my pleasure. Just make sure he doesn't move very much, and stays hydrated," he said, heading to the door.

"I will, thank you," I said, holding the door open for him as he exited.

"Anytime, have a nice evening," he smiled, then bolted off the porch at a pace faster than lightning.

I stared in awe for a moment, then slowly shook my head and closed door, heading back to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, crouching down next to him.

"Alright, a little pissed, but otherwise I'm fine," he fumed.

"You know we're right Jacob. And it's like Carlisle said, you won't be any help to them in this state."

Jake sighed, closing his eyes again. "I know, I just hate it. I feel so useless."

"Well, you can't always be the hero Jacob," I chuckled, but his face remained serious as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"But I want to be. I want to protect you Drina. I want to be your hero," he said sincerely, and my heart throbbed. He had no idea how much of a hero he really was.

"You are Jake. If you weren't here, I'd probably already be dead."

He flinched at this, but his gaze did not waver.

"I know, but I can't continue protecting you if I'm bed ridden, now can I?"

"You don't have to protect me all the time, because sometimes I need to protect you, and that's what I plan to do. Even if it's only from yourself and your suicidal ways."

He chuckled at that, his demeanor relaxing slightly. "I bet that's one of the hardest jobs."

"It definitely is, you have no idea how big of a pain you are," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bet I am, but you know you love it," he grinned.

"I do. I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled.

His smile broadened as he reached for my face, pulling it towards his and kissing my lips tenderly.

"Drina, I can never say it enough, but I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Jacob."

He kissed me again, this time pushing his tongue into my mouth and gripping my hair in a tight fist.

I couldn't help but groan into his mouth as his tongue did things that I hadn't even known were possible. I had to pull away after a moment to catch my breath as my heart thudded like a drum in my chest.

"You know, not being able to help the guys is only one downfall of being incapacitated," he said, his eyes roving over my body as I attempted to control my breathing. His comment didn't help anything.

"Jake," I groaned, giving him a pleading look to stop.

"That doesn't help," he whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me down onto the couch next to him.

"Say my name again," he growled into my ear, his voice husky. I shivered as my pulse quickened. We shouldn't be doing this. He was hurt, but god did I want to.

"Jacob," I whispered, he made a sound deep in his throat. It was between a growl and a moan, and it made me ravenous.

I quickly gripped onto his face and kissed him roughly, all of my logical thinking gone.

Of course he kissed back, his large hand grabbing at my hair with renewed vigor, while his other hand made it's way under my shirt and up my back, leaving a warm trail in it's wake.

I sighed in approval as I gently bit down on his bottom lip, making him groan. I couldn't help but smile as I slowly reached my own hand down his body to the slight bulge in his pants.

His breathing picked up as he bit his lip to hold in a moan.

I carefully ran my hand over the top of his pants, teasing him.

"Y-you're a torturer," he panted.

"And you can't do a thing about it," I chuckled, kissing his throat.

I then heard something drop behind the couch, and when I looked over the back to see what it was I flushed immediately when I saw Brady standing there with a look of shock and disgust.

"Um, hi… Brady," I said awkwardly, unable to hold in the smile that began to spread across my face.

Jacob began laughing beneath me as I looked at the red-faced Brady.

"So um, how was your nap?" I asked, trying desperately to hold in my laugh, his face was just so funny!

"Good… at least until I came out here. I think I'm gonna go back upstairs," he said, then quickly turned and rushed down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight, I collapsed next to Jacob in a fit of laughter.

I had no idea why I found it so funny that the poor boys innocence was just compromised, but I did, and we both lay there laughing for what felt like forever.

"Wow, poor Brady," Jacob finally said, wrapping his arms around me and releasing one last chuckle into my hair.

"Yeah, we probably scared that poor kid for life. I mean, with the way you were moaning for god sake," I grinned, poking his nose playfully. He frowned at me.

"I was not," he objected.

"Sure you weren't, you were a mess Jacob Black," I defended.

"And I liked every minute of it," he smirked, running his hand playfully up my thigh.

"Trust me, I know."

"So, what do you say to picking up where we left off?" He asked, his voice turning husky again.

I shook my head. "Jake, we really shouldn't be doing this, you need to heal first."

"Pfft, healings for losers," he argued.

I frowned at him and he sighed, moving his hand back up to my waist instead.

"Fine, I'll be good," he consented, closing his eyes.

"Good, now get some sleep, I'm sure you're tired."

"I am," he nodded, yawning.

"Then goodnight you big dog," I grinned. His lips turned up into a smile.

"Its better than being an old dog."

"Just go to sleep you fool."

"Yes ma'm."

* * *

**A.N.** _Hey guys! Sorry bout the gap again, and this really isn't an eventful chapter, just a bit of fluff to lighten up the mood. Hopefully next chapter will begin some more action, but we'll see how it turns out. I just had to write a romance scene though! So I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading…. Oh, and please review! :D_


End file.
